Gensokyo Chronicles: The Kalos Invasion
by Ziden115
Summary: What was supposed to be a simple journey ends up becoming a large scale struggle to save the very land from the evils that plague it, can the heroes help the people of this land, or will this world simply be destroyed and forgotten? Join Ziden, Sanae, Kaguya and many others on their journey to save Kalos from Shocker! Featuring various series. Blood and Suggestive themes warning
1. Prologue: Start of a Journey

_Flashback..._

Ziden lets out a simple loud sigh while looking up from his bed in the Avengers Tower, several months had passed in the accelerated time chamber that he was placed into so his healing would happen far quicker than his normal rate, gazing over to the woman whom was silently reading her magic tomes like nothing was happening. The male gave a soft smile to the woman before an attempt to rest happened, only to have that hope dashed when YYkari appeared before him.

" I know its not 5 months yet, but I need you to do something for me of the most vital importance." YUkari spoke simply, of course, he knew he would never have the option of refusing, hell, he was already falling through the gap and landing on his bed in the Dreadnaught, with Patchouli landing right on the floor, right on her rear and letting out her trademark noise, a soft Mukyu.

 _Current Time..._

" Shocker? Invading our world and messing with our timeline? Sounds like a troublesome load of crock, but if Yukari is worried about it, then I have to keep my eyes open on any odd activities." Ziden said while looking down at Sakuya who was right next to him, whom was not wearing her maid outfit, oddly enough, wearing her old hunter outfit.

A simply blue and white striped skirt with a dark blue top with white fur around the collar, an outfit she wanted so she can somewhat match with him. " Indeed, if someone does affect time greatly enough, it could effect even our own world and drastically change the fabric of history on our world."

" Yeah, but did Sanae and Nitori really need to make this thing for me so I can fight on this world? We have Pokemon for a reason." Ziden said, looking at the silver, rectangular device in his hands, it even had four coin slots in it.

" Its to help you fight on this world in case something is going wrong there." Ziden turned to see both Miko and Byakuren walking to him.

" Indeed, after all, you are not at your 100% yet, so we would rather not have you injured once more." Byakuren, as motherly as a saint could be, even though these two were still trying to convince Ziden to join their folds.

" So until you fully heal, you're just gonna have to deal with using that odd Kappa device." Remilia made herself known as well, even Mokou, Reimu and Marisa made their way over to them.

" Jeez, just how many of you guys are coming?" Ziden asked while turning to look at the women all appearing around him.

" Not many, we'll mostly be in that Sanctuary thing so we don't clog up your little Journey, I know Remi, Flan, Byakuren, Meiling, Mokou, Yuyuko and Yukari will be out there with you at all times." Reimu explained while he was shaking his head.

" Fine by me, just don't cause too much trouble for me, Sanae and Kaguya. We are going to this world solely to get some adventure in our bodies." Ziden said, a soft smile forming on his face.

" Well, we just gonna stand here all day, or are we gonna take a nice refreshing journey?" Mokou asked, gently slugging his arm.

" Yeah, lets begin our quest through Kalos!" Ziden said, raising his fist high into the sky with a bright grin all on his face.

 _A new adventure has begun and the spirals of new battles will occur in these lands, new bonds forged and blood shall be spilt in order to save a land from outside invaders, seeking the conquering of many worlds. will you be able to stay and read through this large tale? Or will the story be lost to your eyes and be forever lost in darkness? It is your call, come, take a seat and join this tale. Embrace it for what it is and see, what evils await our heroes in:_

 _ **Gensokyo Chronicles: The Kalos Invasion**_


	2. Birth of a New Rider! Avenger!

_Flashback..._

Ziden's eyes gently gazed over the Remains of Gensokyo, looking at the scorched earth, the destroyed landscape reeking of the power of Death, all from the rampage of the Saigyou Ayakashi's revival. The power it exerted during its awakening was something Ziden didn't get to see, as he was trapped in Hell until he got out thanks to an odd woman aiding him in escaping.

Though he was too late, seems that alot of people died during the attack and Ziden was only able to save Marisa from the cursed tree, he could feel it,, that tree was not fully destroyed, how could he tell? Yuyuko fusing with his soul like she did, even looking to the woman floating next to him, it was rare for him to see anger on her face but he could certainly tell tthat she was enraged about what Phantom did to their home.

He will get his just desserts, he was certain of that.

 _Timeskip..._

Ziden now began his walk to his manor, seeing that the Eientei crew had made themselves at home in his manor, his home was never that full so having all these people and rabbits here, felt somewhat good, never a lonely moment to be felt here. The rabbits all bounced around their new home.

Inside, was of course, the bubbly princess herself, opting to make herself the head of the manor while he was gone, actually doing a great job with it, which surprised him. So he ended up making her the head of the manor whenever he leaves on an adventure she doesn't want to come on, however, she did want to do something with him, which Sanae placed in her head.

To head to the world of Pokemon and take their own form of a Pokemon Journey, except in the Physical Plane, Pokemon X and Y had came out during that timeframe so instead of buying the games, the duo wanted to live the adventure, which is why Ziden was suckered into it by the duo, the NEET and the girl of miracles who wanted to meet Pokemon in person. However, with Ziden's weakened state, Sanae thought ahead and decided to bribe him with a way of fighting even in his current state.

 _The Present..._

Ziden was seen standing in the control room before Sanae and Nitori who were handing him an odd little device, it was thick and rectangular and seemed to hold four coin slots in it, he was confused about its purpose but they did say that it would be able to help him on this world incase combat was a thing that was gonna occur and according to Yukari, it was very high that they would get into a fight here with the Scions of Oscura.

" So...what exactly is this thing anyways?" Ziden asked, bouncing the object around in his hand before Sanae piqued up.

" This! Is the Spirit Driver! This is the bad boy that will allow you to fight like you normally do, except in a far cooler and flashier fashion!" Sanae seemed way too excited about this, will we know why? Probably in this chapter later on.

"" Yeah, took us a long time to make this bad boy, but damn, was it worth all the sweat, tears and alot of broken bodies that were made from testing this bad boy!" Nitori bragged while ziden soon tried to place the object away from him, only for Sanae to slam it right back into his hands.

" No! You keep that item and you love it Ziden!" Sanae even hissed at him with that, what a scary high school goddess.

" Fine fine, I guess you will tell me how to use it when the time comes, right?" Ziden asked while looking at her, his hands moving down to his belt, adorned with various pokeballs while Sanae's only had one on it, her Togekiss.

Of course, it would not be a journey if he wasn't tackled off of his feet by everyone's favorite destructive sibling, Flandre. " Ziden! Are we going on another journey!?" Flandre asked, the girl squeezing him hard, actually causing him to wince.

" Yeah I am but its just gonna be me, Sanae and Kaguya on this journey." Ziden said, trying to explain to the young girl, whom was already tearing up upon the decline. " And of course we can find a way to fit you into you into our lil shindig!" Ziden watched how quickly her face beamed up from that and watched her run off to get her pokemon, and when she returned of course, leads off into why there was such a large group at the Kanto docks.

 **Vermilion City [ Pokemon Heart Gold & Soul Silver]**

"...This was supposed to be a small outing of folks, not an entire army with us." Ziden said while looking over at the ten extras that were with them, Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya, Meiling, Byakuren, Miko, Flandre, Mokou, Remilia and Komachi.

" You make it sound like you detest having us intrude on your voyage, Ziden." Reimu pointed out while jabbing him in the face with her gohai, giving her a mere grumble in response.

" Sides, we will be coming and going from Sanctuary so we can skip out on the long ass walking we will have to do!" Marisa seemed especially happy about this.

" I for one, do not plan on going to this, Sanctuary at all." Miko stated while walking up to Ziden, gazing up at him before Byakuren did the same.

" As much as I hate agreeing with her, I shall be doing the same and walking the full way with you, my up and coming Buddhist." Byakuren clasped her hands together and showed that happy smile of hers, it seemed motherly atleast.

" Not unless he wishes to become a Taoist and be with his fellow man." Miko said, doing the same as Byakuren as Ziden wished his ship would get here alot faster.

" Sucks to be the guy to be dragged into a religious thing, huh?" Mokou asked, giving him a cocky smirk.

" It does and remind me to punch you to hell and back later." Ziden said before Mokou stepped up to him, grabbing him in a headlock and choking him. " GACK!"

" Guess you forgot that you're not that powerful monster that you usually are right now! Weak enough for me to put you in your place!" Mokou quickly began to give his head one hell of a burning nookie, all while everyone watched this happen.

" Is marriage supposed to be this violent?" Meiling asked, tilting her head in confusion.

" No, these two are a special case. Extremely special." Remilia grimaced at the sight, seeing Ziden's scalp actually catching aflame.

Sakuya was more focused on her Pokemon, a Gardevoir who have been working with her at the SDM for a few months now, such a loyal and elegant Pokemon she was glad to have found, such a lucky maid she was.

Byakuren and Miko actually have yet to find their Pokemon partners, planning to seek out their pokemon in these lands.

" So tell us Ziden, what exactly is your real reason for coming to this world?" Yuyuko slowly formed from the white blob constantly floating around him, springing into a perfect shape.

" Well, as ya know, Yukari ran into-"

" Well, I can just tell this story myself if you want, my dear, stupid nephew." There comes the familiar sound of a gap slowly opening up and the familiar shape of the purple woman appeared and landed next to Ziden.

" Sure, sure, call me stupid and I was gonna save you the trouble of doing this nonsense." Ziden scoffed at this before poking her right in the cheek, the youkai biting off his finger. " OW!"

" The reason you are all here is simply this, I was told by a mysterious man who met me upon Mario's world around 2 months ago. He told me that we should come to this world and help out with its issue, now, I have no clue what region is currently in major trouble right now but I did have a reason for wanting Ziden to go here. And it pertains Gensokyo."

Everyone's carefree demeanor instantly gave way into a serious one as Yukari began to speak once more. " After the Rampage of the Saigyou Ayakashi, it seems that there was a severe affect on the lands of our home, Death Energy has leaked into our soil and made the lands unlivable or even visit-able by non immortals. So in order for us to rebuild our home, we have need of a Pokemon that should exist, one that is the embodiment of Life. I have no clue if it exists but considering this world has the Creators of Time and Space here, so there being a Pokemon of Life, shouldn't be too far fetched." Yukari said, gently closing her fan and looking to the trio who wished to explore this world.

" While we journey, basically, you want us to search for the Pokemon of Life, capture it and bring it to Gensokyo to purify the land so you guys can remake your home right?" Ziden asked while looking at the woman nodding. " Good, we can handle that, now take it easy, don't want you breaking a hip, old lady!"

" Ziden I will harm all of your body right now." Yukari said before Yuyuko pointed out at the massive white ship in the distance pulling its way to them. " Tch, anyways, we have no clue if this Shocker group is truly here, but for now, everyone, be careful, especially you Ziden." Yukari said before vanishing into light, heading into sanctuary.

Soon, the group began to embark onto the boat, gently going to take their seats and relax on their long voyage, or rather, it was not a relaxing time for Ziden as Sanae and Kaguya were getting on his case about something.

 **S.S Aqua [ Pokemon Heart Gold]**

" YOU CAN'T CARRY YOUR ENTIRE TEAM WITH YOU ON THIS JOURNEY! THAT IS NOT FAIR! SEND AT LEAST 5 OF THEM BACK!" Sanae was waving her gohei right in his face while he was leaning back as Kaguya was yelling the exact same thing.

" Fine fine, but i am only sending back 3, jeez." Ziden said while taking out three of his pokemon and dropping them into a portal, letting out a groan as the duo seemed to calm down.

" Bah...I always hated the sea, even with this protection, it still makes me sick." Remilia was laying right down on the deck of the ship, feeling the ship drive across the seas, it was gonna take atleast 3 days to reach Kalos from its sheer distance from the other regions. "Ugh! 3 Days of this hell! Someone kill me!"

Flandre was seen staring down at her older sibling literally blue faced on the floor while jingling her wings about, the ship had only the girls and Ziden on it due to him renting it out for them. " So we get to see more Pokemon, and that's great!" Flandre seemed excited about this, as was her Deino whom was literally waddling back and forth.

Reimu herself was enjoying herself with her Persian next to her, often petting the money magnet, her shrine income did somewhat increase since the pokemon kept finding yen for her to keep her alive, the poor thing. " Shocker, what a weird name for an enemy group, but then again, I am still new to this Multiworld hero thing so, I guess this is normal." Reimu said to herself while looking up at the clouds as Marisa was soaring around with her Mismagius.

" Heh! Yah know, you're pretty fast for a Ghosty! That's pretty good, you're my partner in crime! Remember that!" Marisa told her pokemon while the ghost happily chirped up.

Meanwhile, Mokou and her pokemon seemed to be training together, throwing kick for kick at the pokemon, even teaching him the special fighting style Mokou had. " So after that, you slam your knee into their chin and watch em go right out!" Mokou taught the young Blaziken well.

Komachi, however, was literally resting on her Pokemon's arms, literally sleeping as the pokemon cradled her back and forth like a small child would be handled, a really odd sight.

MEiling seemed to be training with Mianshao as well and all while Byakuren seemed to be meditating, curious about which Pokemon would she be bonded with and which would travel with her.

Sakuya seemed to be enjoying her time off, having opted out of the maid uniform for something more casual, she never did stick to her guns and left the SDM however, she has been prone to sneak out to try and see how Ziden was doing. She was gazing down at her Pocketwatch, trying to figure out what the writing inside it was, a language she had never seen before nor had Remi and the others. _" Just what is this writing and what does it mean?"_

Yuyuko seemed to be having fun, feasting down on the buffet table, watching the crew members shrink away from her in horror of how much she was feasting down on, not leaving food for anyone else to eat on.

The Captain was talking to his second mate about something vital. " Bah, with how things are in Kalos right now, I'm glad to not be there, Lumiose has been taken over by those weird freaks and they're making sure no one can mess with em, we had to make a new dock near Vaniville just to compensate!"

" We know Cap'n, but what can we do, its bad enough that Team Flare was running around, now we have these weird monsters here too, should we really bring these kids and women to that place?" The second mate asked, the Captain thinking about this for a mere moment.

" These people are not our concern, they paid us, and we will send them to this place, if they die, it is not our concern." The Captain spoke the cold truth about the situation. the second mate seemed upset about it but what could he do, speak against his Captain? No, all he could do, is hope that these folks could stay safe in Kalos.

 _3 Days Later..._

They finally arrived at the docks and soon disembarked from the ship and onto the docks, the group finally on solid land, of which Remilia was the most happy, even hugging onto the ground itself.

"...Was she that seasick when we went to Rogueport?" Reimu asked while the others shrugged.

" Guess even vampires get seasick." Kaguya said while holding her sleeve over her lips before Ziden looked at the map the captain gave him. " Seems the nearest town is like, a few hours away, which means got some walking to do."

" You mean, you've, got some walking to do." Reimu retorted about to fly before Sanae pulled her back down.

" No! We can't do that! This world doesn't have flying humans! We'd stick out like sore thumbs!" Sanae stated making sure to enforce the no flying rule.

" So we can't fly, that's not a problem, not like we haven't walked long distances before." Meiling pointed out, refering to their last journey 3 months ago as Sanae was still going on about no flying.

" We are rather new to the Adventure thing since I joined with you guys near the end of your journey." Byakuren stated while nodding while Miko simply taps her jaw.

" While I, on the other hand, have never been on such a grand journey before, I do hope to bring back stories to my disciples." Miko seemed to like the idea of this journey.

Ziden was about to say something before he heard a loud feminine scream in the distance. " The hell was that?" Ziden asked before the group all gathered their things and ran off into the port, seeing a blue haired woman and her son being surrounded by odd men in wrestling esque outfits.

 **More Danger! [ Paper Mario: Thousand Year Door]**

 _" Ziden, those men, they are the same ones who attacked me and Shadow on the Shake King's ship. Be careful."_ Yukari warned Ziden about these foes before he watched them surround the duo, the younger boy was standing before his fallen mother.

The strange men soon raised one of their hands and smacked the son hard enough to send him flying into a nearby table.

" Calem!" The woman cried out for her child before the strange men grabbed at her and began to shove her around.

" YEEEEEE!" They all did this in unison as a large and very odd creature came into view of the girls and Ziden, all blinking hard at the confusing appearance of the creature.

It was a literal humanoid tiger, seeming to look like one of those old fashioned costumes you would wear on Halloween, most odd about this guy was the massive cannon on his back.

" Well now...this day got weird. Don't tell me this is the evil team of this region." Kaguya said, actually grimacing at this sight.

" Out of my way, Combatmen!" The tiger was seen shoving several of the Combatmen out of the way and going to the woman. " You and your son all skipped out on your rent this month, care to explain why you didn't pay up?" The tiger was seen grabbing onto her face and keeping it clenched.

" Because...you creeps keep upping the rent, I can't even keep up the payment anymore, So I had to get away from this place!" The mother explained while trying to pull away from the monster.

" Now that, is a bad answer, now, your child, will have to live without their mother from now on!"

Of course, while this was happening, the others were making Ziden handle this by himself.

" Why do I have to fight these guys by myself!? You guys are the ones at 100%!" Ziden pointed out while Reimu shrugged.

" I dunno, the latest incident made me pretty darn tired and sore, feel sluggish." Reimu even faked her body being very heavy.

" Sides Ziden, this will do your body good, its not as fragile as it normally was, so your best option is to fight and get your body back in the grove!" Yuyuko stated as everyone nodded, well mostly everyone, Sakuya looked as though she wanted to help out.

" Now get in there and kick some ass, ze! We'll save your ass if you do end up getting messed up again!" MArisa said, giving her bright ass smile to the young male.

" Jeez, then I better get started then." Ziden said while turning around to see that the tiger was about to slice the woman right down the middle, breaking right into a dash, leaping into the air and slamming his foot right into the neck of the tiger and sending him rolling along the ground. "You alright mam?" Ziden asked as the woman nodded heavily. " Get to your son, I'll handle things here." Ziden looked to the tiger as he slowly got up to his feet, slowly reaching for his swords, only to release they were back on the ship, unusable by him in this state anyways.

" You punk! You dare mess with us, Shocker and me, Tiger-roid!? In our turf?" Tiger-roid gets back up to his feet while letting out a growl and walking around the man.

" What can I say? I'm the type of guy that likes to get in trouble with all kinds of folks, and extorting poor people like that, that's just disgraceful." Ziden said, pointing at the monster while giving one of his cocky smirks.

" Heh, we have alot of your kind in these parts, reckless kids who think they can mess with the rule of Shocker! Combatmen! Get this punk!" Tiger roid ordered the combatmen to charge at Ziden who got ready to fight.

 **Fight on! [ Final Fantasy 7]**

The Combatmen all began their charge at Ziden who quickly began their quick kicks onto them, hitting them all over and sending them scattering, now taking them on one by one.

" Feels like I'm in one of those cheesy cartoon Ranger shows with these silly enemies!" Ziden soon began to flip around and spin kicks one of the Combatmen in the face, knocking them right down and following up with a strong slamming kick onto his chest, causing sparks to shoot out.

Another Shocker Combatman came up behind him, quickly prompting him to do a backwards flip kick and sending the combatman flying up into the air and into the sea. " Woo! Looks like I still got it!" Ziden said before sweep kicking another one of them and then punching him hard in the throat, knocking the odd man out before staring at the tiger.

" Heh, looks like you have some fight inside you! Then lets go!" Tiger-roid charges right at ziden, swinging those claws at him, in which Ziden dodged and slammed his leg into his face, watching as the attack barely phased him at all. " Was that all you had in that kick? Or was that earlier kick just a fluke!?"

Tiger-roid took no time and literally sliced Ziden hard against his chest, sending the male crashing right into several boxes nearby, groaning in pain and bleeding from his wound. "Forgot, I'm not as strong as I used to be." Ziden said, a red streak appearing across Yuyuko's chest as well as he got ready to charge at the man again.

" Ziden! Wait! Use the Spirit Driver!" Sanae yelled out while Ziden softly scoffed.

" What the hell would that thing do for me here!?" Ziden asked, holding the Spirit Driver in his hands.

" Okay first, slam it onto your waist like a belt buckle!" Sanae asked as everyone looked at her like she was crazy, Ziden, really not having much of a choice, did just that, actually surprised when a dark black belt shot out from the right of the device and wrapped around him, soon clicking into the other side and securely holding it on him.

" Whoa, that is uh, certainly something. Now what?" Ziden asked as he watched Sanae fumble around in her robes before throwing him a red coin, looking at the dragon head on it and how it gave off powerful magical energy.

" Okay, now take that coin and put it in the top most coin slot on your belt after holding it out in front of you." Sanae explained while Ziden did exactly that as the coin began to glow.

" **SALAMANDER!"** The coin lets out a draconic roar before glowing bright red as Ziden placed the coin in the slot, looking back to Sanae.

" Now then! Strike a pose and say this exact word, Henshin!" Sanae said, doing her own form of a pose.

" What in the world-" Reimu seemed confused at her fellow maiden while Remilia was still back at the docks, hugging the wood and kissing it. The ship captain was peeking out at this sight from his ship.

Ziden did just that, moving his arm across the area in front of him slowly before flipping his hand into closed fist. " Henshin!" At the mere moment he said this, a large red magic circle formed right behind him, sending out a massive serpentine dragon to fly around the area around him.

Tiger-roid was caught off guard by this as he staggered back. " What is this!? No, it can't be!"

The dragon flies around alot more before flying right down onto ziden and crunched right down onto him, causing a small burst of fire to rise up, consuming Ziden and coating him in a weird full body spandex, shards of armor began to form onto his chest, arms, legs and head into a samurai style armor, except less bulky and more condensed to fit a body suit.

His armor was a bright red armor, seemed to be styled after dragon scales, the gauntlets and greaves were Draconian and even the helm had the design of a dragon's head, a silver faceplate to cover his mouth and bright red glass orbs for eyes. On the helm was a fireball with the kanji for Fire on it in pure black. Most notable was the buckle on his right waist and that the gauntlet on his right arm had a card shaped indention on it.

Ziden now swings his arm and dispersed the flames, showing everyone the armor. And this of course, caused Sanae to squee while Reimu calmly smacks her on the back of the head. " Gods, calm yourself down Sanae, explain to us, what the heck is with that armor?"

" Oh that's simple, with the power of the great Kanako and Kappa technology, we have granted our friend Ziden, a legendary power of Japan itself!" Sanae said as Miko raised a brow at this.

" A legendary power? Of Japan? This is news to me." Miko said, observing the odd armor around Ziden, who himself was observing it.

" Yes, of the Modern Era, the legendary power of the-"

" Kamen Rider! I can't believe this, a Kamen Rider was born here!?" Tiger-roid seemed rather upset about this as he was seen bending forward and aiming his cannon right at the man. " Take this!" A large cannon ball was fired right at Ziden before he simply swings his fist at the object, sending it flying right past the girls, smacking Mokou right in her face and taking her head clean off and hitting the ship head on in an explosive rage, taking out the Captain who was in its direct path, Karma works real fast at times.

" Kamen Rider? I don't know what that is, but if this armor is gonna allow me to beat you down, then I don't care what its called, hell, might as well name this bad boy now. Avenger!" Ziden was seen pointing up into the heavens and then pointing at the Tiger-roid. " Come on! Lets settle this on the fields of battle!" Ziden took no time and quickly began his dash right to the Tiger-roid.

The monster was still shocked by the fact he reflected his attack with ease before feeling a powerful fist slam into his chest, causing sparks to shoot out of the impact and send him rolling. " What!?" Tiger-roid punched the ground hard before whipping out those claws and running at Ziden.

Ziden responded by throwing three powerful kicks at his chest, knocking the monster back with each strong strike, sending more sparks out from each impact before landing one more strong kick on his chest to send him flying. " Hah, this armor really is like fighting in my old state, this is awesome!"

" Ngh! Combatmen! To me!" A swarm of Combatmen appeared around the duo. " Then I am just gonna overload you with so many opponents to fi-" And of course, when that happened, a blur of green shot through the horde and sent several of the mooks flying into the air as the girls finally decided to get involved.

" Not really a fair fight if you have to wuss out and call for back up, daze~" Marisa pointed out as she had that Mini hakkero blaring up and blasting down Combatmen with a myriad of stars.

Miko was skillfully using her blade and slashing down any Combatmen in her way, watching the sparks rain down onto her flesh with each slash. " Even if you are evil, atleast try and show some form of honor in a duel."

" Even if you are a disgraceful mess." Remilia pitched in, biting down on a Combatmen before spitting agressively. " Gah! They have no form of blood! What are these freaks!?"

" Who knows, but all I know is that we must defeat this horde and get our answers." Reimu said, leaping to dodge a slice from one of their knives, and slamming both of her feet into their face, sending them reeling backwards from the impact.

" Ziden! Reach into that Card holder and use a card! Finish this cat off and send these freaks packing." Sanae said before Ziden reached into the Card holder and pulled out a bright yellow card, soon sliding it onto Card slot on his arm.

" **CARD SET! LETS GO FINAL ATTACK!** " Ziden watched as his feet was now burning red and covered in flames before he cracked his neck.

" Time to end this fight with a flashy finish!" Ziden leapt high into the air before doing a front flip spin and aimed his foot downwards, the flames expanding into a flame cone. " Burning Impact Kick!" Ziden shot down like a rocket and slammed into Tiger-roid's chest, leaving a large burning foot on his chest and blasting the Tiger back, sending him rolling along the ground, his body sparking violently.

Ziden lands on the ground with his back to the Tiger-roid, gently rubbing his thumb across his faceplate. The tiger could barely stand before raising his hands high. " Hail! Shocker!" The large beast began its slow fall backwards hitting the ground and violently exploding in the background, even doing so multiple times with various camera angles.

The others were seen knocking the combatmen off into the distance, watching them explode as well before they wiped their brows, felt different, fighting for real instead of using their Danmaku.

The mother was seen finally coming over with her son in toe, gazing at the group of strong fighters. " You.. defeated that monster who had such a tight grip on our town. Thank you so much." The woman quickly bowed her head as Ziden rubbed the back of his helmeted head.

" Heh, we're heroes, its what we do." Ziden said while wondering about something for a minute. " How do I-" Ziden asked before Sanae removed the coin from the slot as Ziden's armor vanished into a glass breaking like effect.

" So it seems...that this land, is in grave danger." Yuyuko stated while looking at the others, all while Mokou was healing her head back and looking over to the riight and seeing the sinking ship.

" Guessing we won't be getting back that way it seems." Mokou said while looking at Kaguya sticking her tongue out at the other immortal. " TCH!?"

" But, if you guys are heroes, can you please come to the town, we could use your help, you see, there is a man there that could use your help there." The mother asked while Calem gently struggled to stand.

" Yeah, ever since those guys came here, they took over every town in this region and because of this, they canceled the Pokemon League, this is a crisis and I'm even unable to start my journey." Calem looked upset about this before Kaguya pat onto his head.

" Its okay, we'll make sure to beat back these invaders and save these lands and have our own little Journey!" Kaguya said, softly smiling down at the boy, reassuring him that they woulod save these lands.

" Geez, leave to us to want to get involved in another Non Gensokyo incident." Reimu said while letting out a sigh.

" But atleast we get to meet Pokemon!" Flandre seemed alot more focused on the Pokemon than anything else.

" But first, we should escort these two back home, atleast." Sanae looked to the mother and son with a soft grin, nodding to everyone.

 _Elsewhere..._

In an old house in the upcoming town, a ginger haired man in a colorful outfit was outcold on a bed, unable to awake or move from his slumber, waiting to be awakened on this new world.

 _Trivia:_

 _1\. Yes, those weird Gimp men are from the Kamen Rider series, mainly Kamen rider 1!_

 _2\. Tiger-roid comes from Kamen Rider ZX and yes, he is as simple as he is described._

 _3\. The other series involved in this crossover is indeed, Kamen Rider. A very fun series to watch and read on, you guys should watch it. Do it._

 _4\. That sleeping man is another Kamen Rider whom will be revealed in the next episode and is possibly the most unique one of the series._

 _Author's note: Should note that this plotline will be dark just like X and Y and hell, you might see some horrifying things in gory detail, maybe, nah, not gory, but still kinda crazy though and yes, this is a Ziden/Sanae/Kaguya focused story so they are the main chars with Reimu and Marisa right behind them. But yes, it will be similiar in tone to the last one, bad jokes, puns, flirting and alot of madness. And Ziden/Mokou/Kaguya carnage, have a good night and leave reviews if you want._


	3. New Hero Arrives! Kamen Rider Ghost!

**Route 1 [ Pokemon X & Y]**

" So Ziden, since we forgot to ask during the last Journey, just what are Espers?" Kaguya asked while Ziden actually rose a brow at this sudden question.

" Yeah, honestly, I've had my questions about them that I wanted answered on our last journey together but I guess someone forgot to tell us what they actually are." Remilia said, actually flying up to him and floating next to him.

Calem and his mother was actually confused about this chat but, being the noisy people that they were, they carefully tried to eavesdrop on the group.

" Well, its no doubt of a reason on why you guys have never heard of them, they simply, don't exist in our world at most, simply because, they don't belong to our world, but another one. Or rather, in another set of worlds, made of their own Universe." Ziden explained as everyone looked confused.

" Universe, their own, wait, Sonic said something about this at the end of our last journey! That we saved the Multiverse or whatever." Reimu had a strong memory whenever it seemed convenient at times.

" Yeah, dumbass, tell us, I'm kinda curious myself and I am not really that sort to be curious about this sort of thing." Mokou bluntly asked while walking on his right.

" Well, simply put, this Universe, is a massive collection of various universes, blended together thanks to the intervention of a few gods at the end of the 2nd Ultima Brigade War, creating this multiverse we stand in." Ziden explained.

" So basically, uh...we're not an universe, but an entire Multiverse?" Meiling asked while Miko and Byakuren looked at each other. They seemed to be thinking.

" Yes yes, Fascinating, but, how about them Espers there buddy, I am darkly curious and I must know!" Marisa seemed really anxious about learning about them.

" Well, Espers are essentially, beings formed from an abundance of magic and they take the form of whatever Magic is the strongest in the area, they become and gain physical forms. Then, they rule over that aspect of magic, with them having various stages." Ziden explained while tapping his finger on his jaw.

" So, if Fire is the highest amount of magic they take in." Sakuya said as ziden nodded.

" Then the Esper will be of fire and now ruler of the flames it commands. Sorta like how Ifrit is the main Esper of Fire." Ziden explained while thinking. " On those worlds where they come from from, they come in various forms and even names. Sometimes called Eidolons, GFs and even rarely, Aeons. But Esper is the most common name for them so no wrong way to call them." Ziden said while seeing Meiling peeking behind them.

" Hmm? Something is following is, or rather someone." Meiling pointed out before said thing dashed out from its covered and charged right at Ziden, forcing the male to quickly react by throwing up his hands and catching the blade in his hands, just barely, struggling under the weight and power of the strike.

" Eh, hold on! You're that damn Lunarian!" Remilia seemed rather annoyed by the presence of the woman who singlehandidly took her down without trying.

Yorihime was gazing down at Ziden as he struggled to hold the blade, only for her to stop the force and sheathe her blade. " Hmm, so you still have your sharp reactions, even with your body weakened like this, making you far weaker than I am."

" Jeez, couldn't you have waited until I was finished explaining the Espers to the girls?" Ziden asked while looking at his bleeding hands, blood even dripping down onto the ground before his palms healed.

" Humph, I could care less about what you do, 'prince'." Yorihime said before Ziden grimaced at her.

" You wanna freaking go, just because I am weak doesn't mean I won-" Ziden was quickly grabbed by Byakuren.

" Enough, do not let your rage blind you from our goal, take deep breaths Ziden." Byakuren ordered as Ziden began to breath as she said.

" Before you people ask why I am here, I am being ordered to travel with you guys to mak sure the former Princess doesn't come under harm with such an incompetent husband around." Yorihime said, causing Ziden to breathe even harder, causing small puffs of fire to come from his lips.

" This woman...is really trying to pick a fight with him right now?" Yuyuko asked herself while gazing at her.

Ziden finally reached a good level of calm and looked at Yorihime. " Yes, how incompetent I must be if the King had to send his most loyal, racist sword wielding jackass here." Ziden spat out as the two glared each other down.

"...Anyone else getting a sense of Deja vu here?" Meiling pointed out, her eyes soon drifting to Kaguya and Mokou, which everyone sans the duo were staring at.

" Eh?! Now hold on! Even me and Kaguya aren't **that** bad!" Mokou stated before Kaguya chuckled.

" Perhaps, but it is refreshing to see two people share a strong hate to each other that aren't us." Kaguya said as Mokou glared at her.

" Still hate your guts."

" Ihate yours too, you powder haired lard ass."

" Back to the topic on hand!" Komachi slammed her scythe on the ground, causing everyone to jolt up. " So like, Espers are being of magic, so how come we can't just summon em with mages and have em serve us?"

Ziden soon looked away and began to speak once more. " That is because Espers are not like familiars which you are used to. In order to gain the power of an Esper, you must prove your strength to it or die to its power." Ziden said as the group went silent.

"...this is why I stay away from magic, stick to my Shrine Maiden duties, Gods I can summon won't murder me if I call em to me, that's good for me." Reimu said while Sanae was shrugging.

" So if we see Espers-" Sanae said before Kaguya happily chirped in.

" We beat them and gain their power as our own?" Kaguya said as Ziden nodded, earning a head pat from Ziden. Giving off an oddly happy noise from that as the town before them was visible.

" Finally, we're back home!" Calem seemed to run ahead with his mother, causing the group to run after them and see the horror of the town, the town, heavily damaged from the rule of the Shocker group that was there. It seemed atleast, their home was safe.

" Ah, yes, the man we told you about, he is in that house over there." The mother pointed to the house before coughing hard. seems she was hurt from the earlier scrap.

" Pitiful, so this is what the humans of different worlds go through, different from the people of our world, less...stupid." Yorihime noticed while the others were heading to the house and heading inside of it.

 **Vaniville Town [ Pokemon X &Y]**

When the group headed inside, they found the male rather easily as ziden noticed his odd outfit. A multicolored robe top and his pitch black pants, the male even had ginger hair and seemed to be unconscious.

" Well...quite the outfit the kid has here." Ziden said while looking down at the male, poking at his face and noting how cold it was.

" Is...he dead or something?" Sakuya asked while checking the boy out.

"..." Yuyuko was staring silently at the youth before Ziden shook his head.

" Nah, he's outcold but that's it, we just need a doctor to take a look at him and knock him awake." Ziden said while drawing a knife and going to slice his arm, letting the blood spill out and start to drip to the floor before it was caught in a glass dish.

" Holy-"

" Whoa, that blue and red lady came here really fast!" Flandre seemed happy about this as Eirin was now getting up to her feet.

" I want to ask how you got here, but at the same time, I think I should not ask." Sanae said while pointing at the watch on her arm.

" Found this in Ziden's armory, took it, found him and teleported here, now then, is there anything you needed that you would waste such a precious sample?" Eirin asked before being briefed on the situation. Eirin walked over to the male and began to gently examine him before simply pouring a medicine down his throat, gently rubbing it so he would swallow it. " Well, the male seems to be dead."

" Wait what, then why did you." Reimu started to think on this. " Wait."

" Bingo, it seems that this male is a ghost of sorts, I am not sure what kind but he will wake up-" Eirin was interrupted by the male sitting up and jolting upwards, breathing heavily.

" Eh? This isn't the Daitenku Temple, isn't it?" the male asked as Ziden tapped on his jaw.

" Nope, you're in a whole new world there buddy, welcome to the world of Kalos." Ziden said while smiling down at the male. " Name's Ziden Icrim, what's yours?"

" Takeru, Takeru Tenkuji." Takeru introduced themselves as they all noticed something odd, they could tell he was speaking Japanese, hell, they noticed that even with that monster.

" Well, judging from what we are feeling, this guy must natively speak Japanese then." Remilia said while sizing up the male as he stepped back.

" W-wait, are you a-"

" Yes I am, scared human?" Remilia flapped her wings and tried to put on a scare to the male, only for Takeru to shake his head.

" Not really, after what I have been through, I'm kind of...not really scared of the unknown." Takeru said while Remilia actually pouted.

" How boring!" Remilia fluttered off while Komachi was poking him with her scythe.

" A ghost huh, ya know, you're supposed to be in another afterlife kiddo, but you're not, mind telling me what's going on." Seemed Komachi was being serious about her job, even the Dusknoir seemed to be backing her up.

" Well, we could talk about this here, but I reckon we should hit the next town over and see what's going on there." Ziden said while nodding at the group as they all sighed. " You're coming with us since you are not from this world. Can you fight?"

Takeru gave him a nod. " Yeah, I can fight, but, where are we exactly?" Takeru asked while the group leaded him outside to where the mom was.

" Oh, so you guys are moving to the next town right, well, here." The mom was seen handing Kaguya a map of the Kalos region. " Because of the events happening across the region, the Pokemon League has closed down for a long while, be careful out there, I hear in the later places, even stronger leaders are out there." She warned while the group nodded, heading on their way.

Along the way, they began to explain to Takeru exactly what was happening on this world and where they were as they were entering the next town after walking for so long.

 **Aquacorde Town [ Pokemon X and Y]**

" Severely upbeat music for this place in all honesty." Ziden said while Takeru seemed to be digesting what was going on as Yuyuko was looking at the male with a raised brow, there was something about the male that gave off the air of him being a special soul like her.

" Hmm? Hey Ziden, look, there are kids over near that stone over there." Marisa spotted the kids all near the stone, as if praying as the group walked over before Komachi could feel it, the presence of a murdered soul.

" n-no way, not this world too." Komachi gripped onto her scythe while one of the girls, looked back at the group. Her black top and bright red skirt was what stood out about her.

" Huh...? Newcomers, that shouldn't be...possible, unless you guys got really lucky and snuck past those guards." The girl was wiping her eyes, puffy and red, evident by heavy amounts of crying. The large male with them gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"...What is that stone?" Komachi asked while looking at the group of kids.

"...Its the grave of our friend...Trevor. He was...killed by those weird men and monsters." The girl explained.

" Its alright Serena, we will have to be strong and wait this out." Now the tanned girl spoke up as the group all stood in silence, even Takeru was taken back by this, they were so young, why did they have to experience the loss of a friend so soon.

" This is...beyond awful." Reimu literally felt her hands clenching up into a fist.

Flandre, while she didn't truly understand death, even felt a tinge of anger raging through her heart.

" Why did they kill your friend, what reason could they have had to do something this evil?" Takeru asked while Ziden sighed.

" To cause this, terror in the hearts of people, by showing them that they will kill even kids, they showed the will they have in conquering this land, which means, even killing kids is fine by them." Ziden said while gently gripping onto his arm.

" To kill even children, setting out on their journey of self discovery, such a thing is inexcusable." Byakuren stated as once more, Miko agreed with her.

" So on these worlds, monsters even crueler than man has the potential to do such horrors?" Yorihime asked herself, even herself angered by the death of a child.

" That man who murdered him, is still in this town, he makes it so we can't even go home to our families in Vaniville, its...awful." The tanned girl sunk down to her knees, everyone could see a similar thing between the kids, a complete loss of hope, of joy, even the feeling of going on.

"... Guy, we're gonna track down the being who did this and take them down. We can't allow this to go free." Ziden said while cracking his knuckles.

" Oh? Then does that man you guys are going to try and take me out?" The voice that was unknown to the group made itself known as a long tongue was seen slashing at the large group, sending them flying in their off guard state.

" Damn! Why do we always get suckerpunched by bad guys!?" Ziden asked while getting up to his feet.

" Shuddap! Its our first time being suckerpunched!" Remilia yelled, getting to her feet before noticing Takeru looking at the monster, and what appeared to be a humanoid Chameleon standing before them.

" Seems like one of you humans withstood that lil attack! Now that is a surprise, what do you think you can do against a member of Shocker such as I? The Chameleon Zodiart!" The Chameleon was seen letting out its long tongue as Takeru was seen looking down.

" The fact that you took out someone's life, before they even had a chance to live it to its fullest, you just doused it completely in order to enforce your will upon these people?! That's unforgivable!" Takeru was actually mad about this as the Zodiart began to laugh.

" A real life Zodiart, oh my god!" Sanae seemed to be squeeing hard about this again, causing Eirin to smack the back of her head.

" What in the world is a Zodiart?" Reimu asked as Sanae cleared her throat.

" Zodiarts are a special race of monsters which are born from Cosmic energy, due to the use of a thing called a Zodiart Switch, from it, a normal human can become those things, normally, they can only be beaten by Riders who have Cosmic Energy on them but for some reason, I think we don't need that." Sanae explained.

" Now that I think about it, that tiger thing at the port, it called Ziden a Kamen Rider, what are they?" Kaguya asked while Sanae looked bright and giddy.

" KAmen Riders are the defenders of Japan! They're kinda like us Incident solvers but been in the business far longer than us and fighting to protect the whole world! Their battles to protect humanity has raged over 45 years so far! And all of them have their own unique transformations like ziden does! I hear a new one was born not too long ago but I never got to watch it." Sanae said as Ziden was looking at the Spirit Driver.

" Kamen Riders huh..? I can get behind that." Ziden said while looking to Takeru and then to Chameleon.

" And what will a weak human like you do? You will not being able to best me! Not now, not ever!" The Chameleon was letting out another laugh.

Takeru grimaced at the creature before moving his hands to his thigh as a bright light enveloped his waist, creating a device around his waist to appear, causing everyone to freeze in shock.

" N-no way! This kid!"

Takeru opened the rectangular case and then pulled out an odd ball like Object, hitting the side of it and setting it inside of the driver and then closing it, watching as a orange light came from it and out shot a large jacket, orange and black floating into the sky and flying around Takeru.

 **" EYE! BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA!"** Takeru raised his hand high into the air as he began his Rider pose.

" Henshin!" Takeru soon pulled on the lever on the right side of his device as a orange circle appeared on the eye of the device.

 **" KAIGAN - ORE!"** When this was said, the male was now covered in a body suit with various armor plating on it, most notable was the chest which had a white eye symbol with what appeared to be the wisp of a fire in its center. " **LETS GO! KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO GO GO GO!"** The jacket soon slammed down onto Takeru's armor and completed the transformation, forming the orange face with a singular horn in its forehead, soon pulling the hood right off of his head.

" Tch! I never expected that there would be a Kamen Rider like that fool on this world, no matter! I will defeat you all right now!" Chameleon said as everyone looked at the new hero formed.

" Well, idiot, you gonna let that kid show you up or you gonna go fight with him?" Mokou asked while looking at Ziden before he slammed on his Driver and got ready to transform as Takeru looked back at him.

" What?" Takeru seemed fixated on him before seeing Ziden slam in his coin.

" **COIN SET! LETS BURN IT UP!"** Ziden began his walk up to Takeru as his fire dragon appeared and chomped down onto him, creating the armored form known as Avenger.

" The murder of an innocent child is something even I can't condone, prepare yourself, because me and Tacodude here are gonna beat your ass down!" Ziden said, pounding onto his armored chest as Takeru was looking at him up and down.

" But my name is Takeru, not Tacodude, and you're a Kamen Rider too?" Takeru asked while Ziden shrugged.

" If that's what these forms are called, guess I am a Kamen Rider, like you are. Call me, Avenger in this form." Ziden said while cracking his knuckles.

" I hope you two don't mind if we cut in." Remilia and Flandre were seen standing on both sides of the Riders, their claws out and their red eyes glowing.

"...As long as I don't get cut, go to town." Ziden said while getting into a fighting stance with Takeru.

Meiling was about to say something before she swung her foot at the air, clashing with a large metallic foot as her eyes were sharply focused, the only people who saw the attack coming were KAguya and Meiling.

" What!? Another one!?" Reimu was getting annoyed with this before Meiling kicked the attacker away before they could get a good look at the attacking force.

Which was, in short, a giant, humanoid, robotic ostrich, like, literally, there's...all that there is to this guy. " Heh and here I thought you flesh bags were nothing special, blocking one of my kicks like that. I guess this is why Lord Sigma wants you guys dead, here and now!"

Reimu instantly flared up at that name, Sigma was the name of the man who sent her and Sora right off of Ghetsis' ship that one time, so one of the Scions of Oscura truly is here.

" I remember this guy from the last war. Overdrive Ostrich was his name." Komachi said while spinning her scythe and gripping onto it hard.

" Which means, this guy must have been with the Ultima Brigade or-" Yuyuko said before summoning a large swarm of butterflies to block an attack from a large shuriken as a large robot, designed to look like a Ninja appeared before the group.

" Heh, not many people can sense my Shadow Blade coming at them and react so fast to it, you humans, are interesting, but for the sake of Sigma, I shall erase you all. Or my name is not Shadow Man!" Shadow Man was seen getting ready to fight against the group as everyone began their battles, ready to fight.

 **Boss theme [ Megaman X]**

Shadow Man took no time, quickly throwing a barrage of Shadow Blades at the group, causing them all to dodge and disperse, which led to Reimu to vanish and then reappear next to the robot Master, slamming her feet into his face, sending him crashing through the ground. " Damn! This girl is tough!"

" If you think she's tough, then I'm gonna mess ya up even more!" MArisa cupped her hands together and created a large beam of energy that slammed right into Shadow Man and sending him crashing right into a building.

" Tch! Then come on!" Shadow Man began to dash around the area, throwing his trademark attacks all around the place, which the famous duo was easily dodging and grazing.

" Homing Amulet!" Reimu fired a large charm right at the robot, smashing him right into the ground and causing it to spark as Marisa was bouncing two flasks in her hands, throwing them right into the crater, causing an explosion of stars to shoot out from the hole.

" What the heck!? Why are you chicks so dang strong!?" Shadow man asked, getting out of the crater before dashing at the duo, grabbing two Kunai from his side.

Reimu quickly summoned her gohei and blocked the strikes with it, keeping pace with the machine while dancing around him, throwing seals on him.

" Wow, I barely got to do anything for this fight." Marisa said while watching the poor robot master get toyed with.

Reimu soon slapped the final one on his face before leaping away, the machine letting out a powerful cough. " Y-you humans!" He tries to throw one more shadow blade at her, which she swatted away, causing the Shadow blade to smash right back into him and caused the prayer slips to explode into holy energy, destroying his body into bright lights.

" That. was easy." Reimu said with a soft sigh before looking over to see how the others were doing and it was going, not so well.

Overdrive was causing alot of trouble to the other girls, his kicks and punches were alot faster than what they were used to. Meiling blocking each strike and being knocked back with each attempt. " Heh! you fleshbags are pretty durable if you guys can handle my speed, but lets see how you handle this!" Overdrive quickly leapt high into the air and slammed right back down on Meiling's chest, knocking the wind right out of her before the burning kick of Mokou smashed into his face, sending him spinningoff of her.

" Jeez, and here I thought the Tengu were annoying with their speed, come on, lets see if you can take more hits than they can." Mokou was seen lighting up a Cigarette and inhaling deep of it before watching a large blade of wind flying at her, quickly ducking back to dodge it before Overdrive quickly slammed his leg into her face, smashing her right into the ground.

He gave a soft smirk before Kaguya unleashed a barrage of colorful magic orbs, blasting the male hard with power bursts of energy and magic. Yorihime was leaping at the robot and slicing at his body with her blade, causing the metals to burn and creak.

OVerdrive quickly kicked her in her side, causing her to spin up before the next kick smashed into her skull, soon forcing her to be smacked right down into the earth, breaking the ground before the Maverick laughed.

Sanae of course, summoned what she did best, summoned a large myriad of snakes to slam into his body and blasted him right into the building nearby, scaring a bunch of hiding folks and pokemon. The Maverick gets out of the hole, only to leap down at Eirin pointing an arrow right at it, a massive amount of light spinning around it. " Shining Shot!"

Eirin's arrow shot forth with an unholy amount of force, glowing golden before smashing right into his chest and sending him soaring right into the sky, for into the distance before the arrow exploded in the air, causing Overdrive to fall. " Tch! Sonic Slicer!" And from the sky, rained down a myriad of slicers, which the ground began to dodge, wathing it tear down trees as yorihime moved to the kids and used her blade to deflect every shot.

Overdrive soon lands on the bridge and dashes right at Komachi at unholy speeds, shoulder charging her into the ground before seeing her Pokemon now in front of the machine, its fist covered in shadows. " Heh! You think you can hit me?! you're so slow odd creature!" Overdrive even proved this by moving far out of its punch range.

" Dusk! Noir!" The pokemon threw that punch, watching as Overdrive Ostrich began to clutch at his chest, feeling it crush inwards from the powerful attack, causing everyone to stare in silence.

" Whoa, that attack has some range!" Mokou said while watching Overdrive stagger back from the attack, even clutching at the part where his fluids were dripping from.

" Somehow, I get the feeling that range had nothing to do with it." Eirin said before seeing Blaziken and Mienshao leap from their trainers sides and charging right at the the Maverick.

"Tch! You weird creatures will not best me!" OVerdrive leapt high into the air and came down right onto Mienshao, whom gracefully dodged aimed a powerful high Jump Kick onto the Maverick's face, causing it to break from the impact and show his under-metals and sent him flying into the air.

The flames around the Blaziken's wrists flared right out as he crouched down and leapt right into the air with a Sky Uppercut, smashing right into the Maverick's spine, sending him spinning towards the ground as the fire type spun around and quickly followed up with a powerful Flame thrower, burning the Maverick and sending him crashing at the entrance of the town, covered in burns as the three pokemon stood before the burning Maverick, soon being reunited with their trainers.

" Heh, looks like our partners are just as capable as we are." Mokou noticed, giving her Blaziken a pat on his head.

" Yeah but we trainers can't exactly back down from this fight, now can we?" Meiling asked while cracking her knuckles and crouching down. as Chi began to flow through her leg.

" Yeah, lets end this now!" Water began to spiral around Komachi's scythe, getting ready to end this battle.

" Sky Dragon Kick!"

" Phoenix Hibachi!"

" Shinigami's Passing!"

A barrage of attacks flew out from the group of three as the Pokemon joined in with their own attacks, soon throwing Shadow Balls, Flamethrowers and Aura Spheres into the cloud, hearing the robotic screech of a bird before the cloud was blasted away, his body arcing with lightning before falling backwards.

" Hail, Lord Sigma." Overdrive Ostritch hit the earth and began to explode hard, akin to how the Tiger-roid died.

" Well, this is our side done, but what about that side?" Eirin said while looking to the four facing off with Chameleon.

 **Fourze Henshin [ Kamen Rider Fourze]**

" Oddly catchy song but now, I'm more focused on beating this ass right here." Ziden said before dashing at the Chameleon, throwing a barrage of kicks at it, watching it stagger back from the strikes as Takeru leapt in, throwing several quick punches at the creature.

The creature pushed the duo away a few feet before its tongue shot out from its mouth and slashed them across their chests, causing sparks to spray out and sending the duo rolling backwards.

Remilia however, was alot faster than the riders, literally dashing past them and slashing right across the Chameleon's chest, causing sparks to rain out, sending the creature flying onto the bridge. " Grah! Fast little bugger aren't ya!" The Chameleon shot out its tongue and let it lash out all over the place, trying to hit the speedy Remilia, not even seeing that Flandre had been pointing her rod at the Zodiarts.

" LEts go! Starbow Break!" Flandre fired a spiraling barrage of red bullets that began to tear apart the bridge and fire heavily down on the Zodiarts, sending it crashing down into the shallow waters of the stream below, causing it to splash in anger.

" Grah! These kids are a real pain in my tuckus!" The creature gets up as the two Riders got to their feet and he saw Takeru summoning a large blade to his hand, quickly charging into the water.

" HAh!" He slowly leapt into the waters and landed in them, charging at the Zodiarts and slashing across its chest, causing more sparks to appear.

" How the hell do I get a sword like that?" Ziden asked before Sanae ran over to him and slugged his side.

" Your cards stupid! Use them!" Sanae said as ziden pulled out a card with a sword on it before sliding it into the slot. closing it down as a light came from it.

" **Card Set! Weapon Summon! REady? Go! Salamander Sword!"** Ziden heard the jingle of his armor as a strong stream of fire came from his hand and formed a longsword with a draconic hilt before grabbing it.

" Ah, then its time to rock!" Ziden quickly ran over to the bridge and leapt into the waters below, landing a powerful downward slash onto the Zodiart's chest, causing it to spiral backwards across the water as he landed in the water. " Hehe, looks this place could use a bit of some hot air in here, how about we heat things up?" Ziden asked while Takeru nods.

" Yeah, lets do this!" The duo both charged at the Zodiarts, the tongue shooting ou to lash at the Riders, but their blades were faster, striking at her tongue actually slicing off pieces that came their way, soon slamming their blades into the poor Chameleon, sending it flying into the wall.

The chameleon was not having a good time from this duo before it decided to go invisible, hiding in the waters before Remilia began to float down and sniffed the air. " Foolish, did you think you could hide from a vampire of my caliber!?" Remilia was now crouching down before her wings extended outwards and soon shot out like she was ready to take flight. " Demon Lord's Walk!" The vampire charged up and donw like a blur before her body smashed right into the Chameleon dead on, causing a large amount of sparks to shoot out from the attack, causing the beast to stagger onto its knee.

" W-what, I'm being beaten down by these punks and Riders? This is impossible! S-shadow will have my head!" Zodiarts said before Ziden was drawing a card out and Takeru was placing his blade near his Ghost Driver, a orange light shining into the blade.

" Call this repentance for the death of that child, the same one you murdered." Ziden slides the card into his slot as fire danced around his blade.

" **Card Set! Final Attack! Burning Slash!"**

Takeru pulled on the lever of his Driver as it was time to finish this. " **Ghost! Omega Drive!"** Takeru began to hold his blade with both hands as various lights shined in his blade.

" My life is burning bright! Ore! Omega Break!" Takeru swung his blade upwards, creating a massive blade of light that combined with iden's blade of fire, slashing through the Zodiarts and causing it to spark violently like the tiger roid of before.

" Geh! No! H-hail Shocker!" The Zodiarts fell backwards into the water before exploding multiple times, causing water to rain down onto everyone in the area.

Ziden and Takeru looking at the sscene with a relieved look before giving each other a high five and detransforming. Of course, the duo forgot they were in a large stream and not on the bridge, which was cured when the Scarlet sisters carried them up back to the others.

Serena and the others were shocked by what they saw before they broke down into tears, happy that their friend was avenged.

" We liberated that town from the Shocker goons, if you want to go home, go ahead, you will be safe there. But remember, even if your friend has fallen, never forget he is with you in your hearts." Ziden said, gently placing his hand over his heart.

" T-thank you...if you are truly gonna save these lands from those Shocker people, please be careful, I heard they have powerful monsters there, they even placed one in the next town over. A weird, big creature with a scar over its eye." Serena explained as everyone raised their brow at this.

" We uh, took a picture of it in case we found someone strong like you guys." Tierno, the big child hands them picture as ziden blinked hard at the sight before letting Mokou see it.

"...they always say the past comes back and haunt ya, always wondered what happened to that thing after it attacked the village." Mokou said before taking a drag off her smoke.

Remilia was trying to see the photo before her Magikarp smacked her right in her face with its splash. " Damned thing!"

" You guys, know this thing?" Takeru asked while everyone looked at him. " Oh...right, I think I should explain who and what I am now, shouldn't I?"

" Yes, very much so." Ziden said while looking at the fellow Rider. " But don't be threatened, you're a good guy so we'll treat ya good!"

The picture was now shown to the readers as a large red wyvern, with a large scar going over the right side of its eye.

 _Trivia:_

 _1\. The Chameleon Zodiarts comes from Kamen Rider Fourze, which you should watch_

 _2\. Takeru Tenkuji comes from Kamen rider Ghost, the most recent finished series._

 _3\. The wyvern you see in the pic is from a very famous Capcom series that I am a major fan with and was even faintly foreshadowed in the Ultima Brigade war as the monster Ziden and Mokou defeated four years ago._

 _4\. Yes, there will be deaths, no one is safe aside from the main chars of the series shown._

 _5\. Zodiarts are also villians that came from Kamen Rider Fourze, however, will Fourze make his appearence in this series? Prolly, I dunno_

 _Author Note: Another day, another chapter done, i am busting these out fast and that makes me happy. And yes, the pokemon will be kicking alot of asses when it comes to future chapters and there will be pokemon battles. And yes, this is gonna get gradually darker as the series gets on. Don't forget, leave reviews to ask questions if you need to!_


	4. The Tale of a Rathalos Fantasy

_My name is Tenkuji Takeru. At the Age of 18 and on my birthday, I was killed by Gamma. From this event, I was allowed to revive by becoming Kamen Rider Ghost and collecting the 15 Luminary Eyecons within 99 days, 5 days passed on Earth but now I am stuck on another world, unable to gain any more eyecons until I defeat this enemy group known as Shocker with my new allies. 94 days remain._

" Damn dude, that's one hell of a birthday present, you get murdered and you become a Kamen Rider." Ziden said while shaking his head as the group began their trek through the woods known as the Santalune Woods.

 **Santalune Woods [ Pokemon X and Y]**

Ziden looked up into the skies above them, seeing various Kakunas and such hanging up in the trees and staring blankly before them.

" Oooo Kakunas!" KAguya began to fly up to the pokemon and began poking at them.

" Please stop doing that before we have Beedrill coming at us in droves." Sanae warned while looking around, bugs were always an uncomfortable sort.

While the bug types of this place were interesting to watch, everyone was more digesting Takeru's story. Another world was messing with Earth back home? Well that's not good. The world was always in some form or danger.

" But that's just how our world is because of how many worlds exist in it, peace is rare but good." Komachi explained while scratching her head.

" Yeah I get that but jeez, we barely got to enjoy our peace because some people wanted to be nuisances and start a religious war!" Reimu pointed at the the duo of Byakuren and Miko.

" It was a chance to gain faith for ourselves. It is not our fault that it spiraled out so far." Byakuren said while Marisa tapped her lip.

" That and that revolt of those we-" Yukari quickly appeared and covered Marisa's mouth, causing everyone to gasp for a moment before Ziden's body suddenly turned grey.

" Do not, mention that rebellion to Ziden." Yukari warned as everyone raised their brow, sans Mokou.

" Yeah, the minute he learns of that, he'd probably go off on us." Mokou said, softly rubbing out her cigarette on his time frozen face.

" He learns that weak youkai were tired of how they were feeling oppressed and he'd side with em in a heartbeat." Eirin pointed out as Reimu looked confused.

" What, why, that doesn't make any sense." Reimu asked herself, trying to rack her brain to find the answer as Meiling piqued up.

" ' It doesn't matter who or what they are, if the weak are being oppressed by the strong, I'll come to their aid and help them overthrow those who are oppressing them.' I remember him telling us that." Meiling said while Reimu sighed.

" Meaning, that jackass would fight us hell or high water if he learned of what happened." Yukari pointed out. " Do not, mention that incident around him and make sure if he goes to Gensokyo, he stays away from any of the incident causers, they learn he's around, they could do a second coup with him spearheading."

" Got it, don't let the jackass in on the incident, easy peasy." Remilia said while blinking for a moment, this was the moment where they forgot one thing, the newcomer who was with them.

" Um...so why can't we tell Mister Ziden about what's going on?" Utsuho was looking around at everyone.

" Right, we have a walking birdbrain with us, Okuu, I know you're not the brightest bulb around but don't talk about that incident, okay?" Kaguya said to the living Nuke, the girl nodding her head.

" Okay!" Kaguya breathed out in relief as Sakuya didn't seem to think she could keep her mouth shut, watching as Yukari vanished and time resumed for Ziden.

" What just happened?" Ziden asked while feeling the burn on his face. "...firecrotch, why the hell did you do that?"

" Solely because I knew you would call me firecrotch." Mokou countered back, looking up at the taller male.

" Back to what we were talking about before we listened to Takeru's tale, what was that beast you guys fought back in the Human village?" Yuyuko asked while walking with the group through the woods.

Before Ziden could open his mouth, a loud roar pierced the skies as a whole horde of Pansears, pours and Sages were running out of the bushes, carrying injured and burning comrades in their arms before the large Wyvern in question poked his head out from the thicket and slowly peeked out. Large and red, massive in size and no arms, meaning, this truly was a wyvern, most notable, was the large scar over its right eye.

" Hey! That's the freak that attacked the village!" Mokou got ready for a fight before Miko grabbed onto her shoulder.

" Is there anyway of discerning what this beast is before we face it?" Miko said before Ziden took out the monster book and began to scan the wyvern, soon the voice rang out.

" New Species of Monster Identified: Rathalos, Wyvern King of the Skies, this unholy beast hails from a world yet undiscovered by the owner of this book where it rules over many areas with its dreaded fire and poison. This is an B rank threat, beware, not much is known on this creature from this simple scan, fight and learn more and I will learn." The robotic voice spoke out as the Rathalos let out a roar before taking flight into the air and taking over.

" That...was an actual dragon, not like those childish ones we fought before." Reimu was actually stunned by this, holding onto her dress rather tight, Ziden and Takeru could notice their hesitation.

" Where they come from, Dragons are their highest order of beings, seeing one here, might be stirring fear in their hearts, there may be a time where dragons become our enemies here and us two might be the only ones who can fight." Ziden explained while looking at Takeru.

" Yeah, I got it, then we will have to fight together and overcome this trial with our heads held high." Takeru said before ziden smiled.

" Heh, you're so optimistic, it could make a normal man sick if exposed to it." Ziden said as Utsuho latched onto his back, instantly feeling her warmth through his own.

" Is that big thing gone? Why didn't we attack it?" Utsuho, once more seemed confused.

" That, was a dragon, were you not scared when it appeared?" Miko asked while the birdbrain shook her head, the bandages on her sticking tight to her.

" No, why should I? We're all strong, if we band together, we can overcome any monster in our path, even those scaly things!" Utsuho said as everyone sighed.

" If only we had that level of optimism." Yorihime said while looking at where the dragon flew off, holding a hand on her blade.

" Heh, I showed no fear when that Rathalos came and messed with the village." Mokou cracked her knuckles. " Sure, dragons scare me, but what are the odds of us meeting a truly powerful one?" Mokou asked, as Ziden facepalmed.

" Why did you raise that flag for this journey? That just means that we will see stronger dragons! **Possibly from that Same World**." Ziden said as everyone glared at Mokou.

"...Oops."

" Sis, are the dragons really all that scary?" Flandre asked while looking at the picture of it in Ziden's book.

" They are the top youkai of Gensokyo, even we vampires pale to them. To face one means death, even if we stand on a different world, the fear of facing one rings through our body." Remilia explained while everyone was looking down at the ground.

" JEez and here I thought you guys were tough, woman up already, you guys helped to take down someone who was gonna destroy the universe! These aren't Gensokyian dragons, these things aren't Gods! IF you're too scared to fight, I'll handle it." Ziden said as everyone looked at him.

" Heh, never thought Spiikes was the sort to give us a kick in the ass. Guess we should be happy these things aren't Gods then, ze." Marisa said, lifting her broom on his back, all while Kaguya was not paying attention.

" So...how about that time when you two fought that thing in the village?" Kaguya asked, hooking right onto his arm, causing a growl to come from Mokou, who grabbed his other arm.

" Well, lets see here." Ziden began to recall that very day.

 _Flashback..._

Ziden could be seen walking through the village with Mokou at his side, looking up at the bright skies. " Surprised, living the village life, is kind of nice." ziden said while looking down at Mokou.

" Yeah its all nice, but my place is better, more homey and secluded." Mokou shrugged up, looking at the ring on her finger.

" Hey, I like being around people, can't blame me for that kiddo." Ziden said before ruffling her hair, causing her to punch him right in his side.

" Stop calling me kiddo, just because you are technically older than I am, I am still realistically older than you are." Mokou said, chiding her newlywed before looking forward, those senses of her feeling something off.

Ziden was about to say something before the duo heard a loud roar and soon a large explosion came from near the center of town, causing the two defenders to quickly run and see the humans of the village running away from the Rathalos, the creature causing Ziden to stop.

" Wait a damn minute, is that a dragon?! Why is one down here in the village?" Mokou was quick to get worried before ziden grabbed her shoulder and looked at her.

" Calm down, its just a wyvern, far weaker than dragons, don't crap your pants yet, this is not a Gensokyian Dragon atleast, but where it came from, I have no clue because I have never seen it before." Ziden said, watching the dragon glare down at a red headed woman in a cloak.

" Whoa there, lets not do anything crazy now." The woman seemed to be scared but it was hard to tell, but that faded when Ziden and Mokou slammed their feet into its side and caused it to stumble over and fall over.

" You alright, Seki?" Ziden asked, looking to the youkai before him.

" Yeah yeah, I'm completely fine, my house got blown to hell and I'm just peachy." Seki blankly stated before Ziden shrugged.

" Atleast you are alive and well, its more than most people who have their homes exploded." Ziden pointed out as the Rathalos slowly got to his feet and roared loudly, hurting the ears of the duo, forcing them to cover them. " Hurry up and evac the people to the schoolhouse, can you handle that?" Ziden asked.

" Yeah, sure, whatever Ziden, you owe me for doing this for you." Seki said before taking off to do her role, the youkai blending in with the humans well, even had Mokou fooled before the duo focused on the dragon.

" So a wyvern? What's the difference between them and those western dragons I read about?" Mokou asked, the Rathalos digging his feet into the ground.

" They're weaker, don't have arms, only have wings and legs, so they aren't that bad to deal with." Ziden said while drawing his Crimson Edge and got ready to fight.

 **Rathalos Theme [ Monster Hunter]**

The Rathalos took no time before firing a large blast of fire right at the duo, prompting Ziden to slam his hand into it and healing from it, causing the Rathalos to seem confused, where did the fire go and why does he not look harmed?

Of course, that thought was wiped out of its head before taking a full blown kick to the skull from Mokou, causing him to stumble before it quickly chomped onto her leg, tearing off a large chunk of it. " Damn! Ziden! This does not count as a honeymoon!"

Ziden was quick to dash at the creature and slammed his blade down its side, drawing out a spray of blood from it, not yet seeing a wound on its body. But he knew he dealt damage to it, that was for certain. He was quick to leap back and catch Mokou who was thrown into the air. " Not everyday a couple can say they slew a wyvern together and be legit about it!"

" Still, I want an actual Honeymoon- move!" Mokou kicked Ziden right into the jaw to throw him back, allowing the duo to avoid the flying charge the Wyvern unleashed at the duo before crashing behind them, landing in front of the house.

Mokou quickly takes this time to run up to the beast and began to rapidly kick the hell out of the beast with her powerful flaming kicks, leaving explosions behind with the impacts of the kicks, the wyvern soon being launched into the home before them, crashing the wood down onto the being.

The creature did not give up at all before peeking out his head and letting out a roar that blasted the rocks away before it became enraged swinging that tail upwards and showing its power by slashing open mokou's front and sending her flying from the impact and onto her back when she lands.

" Tch, what a basic ass attack!" Mokou got to her feet before feeling sick, seeing purple fluids leaking from her open sores, feeling dizzy. " Poison? This...shouldn't be messing with me." Mokou fell down on her knee, about to get shoulder charged by the large wyvern, only for Ziden to block the attack with his blade, countering with a powerful slashed to its wing, damaging it and forcing it to fall right back and then take a large barrage of fire balls into its side from Ziden.

" This poison, might be from another world, that's why it must be affecting you!" Ziden said, leaping down and watching Mokou slowly get to her feet, looking at her ruined shirt and clicking her teeth, gonna need to buy a new one it seems.

Ziden and Mokou stood before the creature was now in the air, raining down fire all over the village, causing the duo to leap and fly up at the wyvern while Ziden grabbed onto his blade while Mokou died the same, combining their fires into a spiraling maelstrom of fire, slamming it right down onto the side of the creature's face, creating a large and massive scar, making it fall right down into the ground, causing a small crater to form.

" Huh, not bad at all Mokou. You handled that fight well." Ziden said while slowly falling back down onto the ground, seeing the dragon coming out of the hole, blood leaking from the side of its face where the scar was.

" Lets finish off this thing and get to Keine, I'm hungry." Mokou said while looking at the wounded beast before feeling the area shake.

" What!?" Ziden was caught off guard by the sudden shaking, the skies turning pitch black before a large spiraling void formed over the wyvern and began to suck it into it, causing the dragoon to screech before it was consumed by the void, vanishing into its folds. "A Dimensional Quake here? Damn, why is it always happening around me."

" Who cares, the damn thing is gone and I am tired." Mokou flopped back while letting out a sigh, rubbing at her open wounds which were closing slowly before the woman looked into the sky. " Wonder where it went."

 _Flashback ends..._

" Jeez, that happened in Gensokyo, how the hell did we not notice that?" Reimu asked as Remilia seemed to be thinking.

" Well, after we hit the schoolhouse to tell everyone, all of a sudden, some red mist just started to flood the lands." Ziden said while Remilia was coughing hard as Sakuya and Meiling quickly looked away. " What?"

" Oh, those guys caused that incident, that's why." Marisa said while Byakuren and miko both stared at the crew.

Of course, while this story was going on, it seems Sanae and Kaguya were standing at the exit of the forest, looking down at the odd new pokemon before them. A Scatterbug as the duo argued about who would get it as everyone began to look at the pokemon.

" So this is a pokemon? It looks odd." Takeru asked, going to poke its face, causing the bug type to retaliate by spraying him with String shot. " Whoa!"

" Well, I dunno what its called but uh, I don't want it. so you two just uh, take it with us to the next town and show it to someone so they can tell us what it is." Ziden said before it was quickly scooped up by Sanae.

" I got it!" Sanae held it in her arms, the pokemon seemed rather neutral about this completely situation, heading out of the woods and seeing the large town in the distance, knowing the dragon or Shocker might be there.

 _Trivia:_

 _1\. Touhou does have Dragons as its highest order of beings so they are hesitant to fight dragons, simply because of how powerful they are._

 _2\. Many Pokemon will be met and caught on this journey, don't you guys worry._

 _3\. Rathalos is from the Monster Hunter Series and more monsters will be apart of the Shocker army._

 _Author Notes: Yay, more chaps done, hopefully this story will be ended before my birthday next year. I reaally hope so._


	5. Meloncholy of an Enslaved Town

" I remember why I hated forests, always so long and always has that annoying habit of there being spiderwebs all over the place." Ziden was seen dusting off his clothes and getting the String shots off of him while glaring at the Scatterbug in Sanae's hands.

" You shouldn't have scared her Ziden, its your own damn fault." Remilia pointed out, watching her Magikarp bounce around after her, soon tackling her right back on the ground. Where was the group currently? Sitting right inside the Santalune Gym Pokemon Center, which was boared up and housed alot of trainers and people, even the Gym leader was there, sitting with the group.

 **Pokemon Center [ Pokemon X &Y]**

Viola was her name and blonde of hair she was, sitting down with the group with her pokemon floating next to her, Vivillion flapping its wings next to the group. The others were impressed with how the town looked, up until they saw how ruined it was thanks to its new owners.

" You are a very odd group of people but in these current days, odd things are just always happening in this world of ours. First these Shocker Guys come and overthrow the mayor, then they kick me out of my Gym, and then they start executing people who stand against em." Viola said, aiming her camera at Komachi whom was posing with her scythe and Dusknoir.

" Man, these Shocker guys seem alot worse than the Ultima Brigade, they didn't kill this many people." Reimu said before sprawling over the table, taking a bite off of her french fry, a new food item to the woman and a majority of them.

" You said these things are called French fries, they are quite good...for a Earthling cuisine." Yorihime said while gently taking a bite of hers, a satisfying crisp coming from the crunch.

" Hey, just thought of something, if the Ultima Brigade was going around and building armies and such, how come they didn't invite these Shocker guys, ze?" Marisa asked, bringing up a good point.

" Yeah, that is a good question, with this many forces, they could have overwhelmed us back at the Human Village." Eirin said, rubbing along her jaw in thought, watching Mokou and Kaguya having an eating contest between the duo.

" Perhaps there was a reason why?" Yuyuko asked, looking at the empty tins of Apple pie before them, letting out a loud burp.

" I might have to learn how to make this if the Mistress likes them? Sakuya said, placing in another handful into her mouth. " Master, what are these made of?"

" I swear you should stop calling me that, these are nothing more than Potatoes sliced up and then deep friend, that's all." Ziden said, waving his hand while looking at the shocked faces.

" These are just potatos? Wow, the magic of the outside world must be awesome to make this kind of stuff ze!"

" Magic?" Takeru raised a brow at this before looking at Ziden.

" The science of our world is kinda like highly advanced, recreational magic to them, hence why they are so amused by it. This trip will do em good." Ziden said, watching Okuu play with her Magmorter to keep the kids happy and morale high.

" So where exactly is this Shocker General that's in this town anyways, we should go take care of him before we head out if that is the case." Meiling asked, anxious to keep moving, despite the pure blackness of the outside.

" No reason to rush after all, we will head out once its morning and go deal with this Shocker General." Remilia pointed out, getting up from the floor.

" Well, the General, from what I remembered, wore a bright yellow robe with weird drums around him. Even wore that weird belt the Shocker Grunts wear." Ziden, Eirin, Kaguya and Yorihime all stopped cold when they heard that.

" Hah, it really is a small world after all, Lightning Ace is here and working with Shocker." Ziden said with a wide grin, hiding rather aggressive tension behind it.

" Lightning Ace? Who is that?" Takeru asked, with Miko following up behind him with that.

"...He used to be a Lunarian child whom the Princess snuck in and decided to rise like a son or younger sibling, hiding him from even us." Yorihime said, seeing that sad look on her face.

" He said he came from another Moon on another world, their Lunarians are different from ours but similar, focusing on their magic and Crystals and not so much their supreme technology." Eirin stated, remembering Lightning Ace speaking of his home.

" Another world? So there are other worlds out there huh, so these people aren't something someone here made..that's...good to know." viola lets out a soft breath before placing her camera down.

" Ziden? Would you know anything about where Lightning Ace comes from?" Kaguya asked while Ziden looked over at her.

" Hmm, if he comes from the world I am thinking of, then yes, I do, a world with two moons, one where the Lunarians lived and another of monsters of unthinkable power in it. It was a scary thing but it was taken care of, on their world, the Lunarians were all placed under a deep sleep for reasons unknown. They remain asleep, under the protection of two that normally remain awake until they two began to sleep. I guess whomever was Ace's parents disliked this and sent them into space where they were found on your moon." Ziden explained, drinking his coffee for the first time. " Huh, so this is coffee, tastes good."

" So, he could have been sent to us solely to escape that cycle, but why?" Yorihime wondered while Okuu lets the kids climb all over her, as long as they minded her injuries from Zero all that time ago.

" but that doesn't explain how he could have changed so much in so little time, he would never bad mouth me like he did in the past. did someone...mess with his mind?" Kaguya wondered before Ziden choked on his coffee.

" That's right! Zemus! He's been shown to be able to control minds! I remember now, that could be why Ace was sent here, to escape from Zemus, that dick." Ziden said, softly blinking while seeing his Garchomp walking around, playing with Flandre.

Byakuren herself was just more surprised with the fries, it tasted wonderful and was still a veggie.

" So...could Ace be controlled by that Zemus fellow?" Takeru asked while Sanae was thinking as well.

" Then, if we take out Zemus, then we likely won't need to take out Ace!" Sanae put together, causing everyone to stare at her.

" You actually got that, color me surprised." Komachi said while snickering, hearing the loud roar of the wyvern at the gym.

" You sure we can't just go out and kill it now, I kinda want to." Ziden asked, looking at Yuyuko who shook her head.

" No, despite everyone putting up a tough front, they are exhausted from today's events so they need rest and relaxation. Then, we can take on the dragon and by we, I mean you and Takeru since you have no qualms about fighting such horrid beasts."

" Oh come on!"

" You can't blame us for being nervous to fight one, its kinda written in us that dragons might be too much for us to handle so we are gonna be nervous taking em on." Reimu said as Viola was looking between the two.

" ...Are you two brother and sister? You two look strikingly alike!"

Ziden and Reimu both glared at the woman. " We look nothing alike!" Heck, the duo even had the same exact look on their face.

" They're actually distant cousins or something but their blood runs bright through them." Mokou pointed out while looking at the duo.

" Surprised Yuyuko, that Youmu decided to not travel with you." Sakuya noticed before Yuyuko looked away with a sneaky grin.

" Well, that's because-"

" She never told me that you guys were going on a journey and left me behind." Youmu was literally behind them as the door closed, her Bisharp was next to her and walking alongside her.

" So, will you guys help to save this town and save the other towns of this region?" Viola asked, the group nodding as Youmu looked confused.

" Sure thing, we were going to anyways!" MArisa tipped her hat and began to chuckle while ziden was seen flipping out of one of the booths and heading over to the counter to where Nurse Joy was, handing him a red device.

" Since one of the trainers decided to quit their journey so they gave me one of these and then their pokeballs." Nurse Joy handed him an entire bag's worth of pokeballs and potions.

" Thanks Nurse Joy, I will make sure to use this thing wisely." Ziden said, watching Sanae fly over and yank one of the balls from the bag and uses it to catch Scatterbug in mere seconds, earning her a new pokemon. "Well...that was fast."

" But...if it really is Lightning Ace, Ziden, can you please help him out, try and restore him to how he was like you did for me?" Kaguya asked, actually getting up and walking to him.

"...Yeah, I can certainly try, but if it comes down to it and I can't restore him, I might have to kill him." Ziden said, crossing his arms before Kaguya shook her head.

" No...if it comes down to it, I'll do ...my responsibility for being his older sibling, even if we aren't connected by blood." Kaguya said, giving him a soft smile, before ziden began to reflect on her words.

 _" Responsibility of the older sibling, sounds like the crap my brother said before he was taken care of."_ Ziden thought to himself before nodding. " I'm still gonna help you out either way, so lets hope he can be saved."

Kaguya happily nodded before that loud cracking sound was heard again before the voice from their last journey spoke. _" A bond has been strengthened between you two. The Moon Arcana has reached Rank 2. You have now gained a new Keyblade Style, Eternal Lunacy. continue to strength your bond to gain new strength."_

Ziden simply looked at his hand, seeing the sparks gather before dying, watching his hand flash black and then norma, so he could still use haki to its fullest, even when weakened? that's good.

" I do believe, its time for us all to hit the hay, we've been up for too long." Yuyuko was quick to move everyone into the bedroom hallway of the center as Youmu was looking at Ziden.

"... I am not sure why exactly we are here, but Mister Ziden, do not think that I will back down from anything that challenges me on this world, even if a dragon comes down from the heavens, I will sharpen my will and invoke my courage to fight and fell even a dragon. Mr. Zoro's words ing true in my heart, you can only grow if you can face your fears and turn them into strength." youmu said, before Ziden smiled.

" Heh, alot braver than anyone else here, that's for damn sure, you and me, we have alot of growing to do with our blades and I hope our blades will sharpen into something we can use to cut down evil." ziden said, smiling at the young swordswoman.

" Indeed, let us hope the others will overcome any fears they have." Youmu said, the sounds of Glass breaking once more rang out.

 _" A new bond has been Established. You have reached Rank 1 of the Sword Arcana. Forge these bonds to create a new harmony."_

"...Jeez, when its Youmu tearing into you with a Bravery Speech, you know something is wrong." Marisa said while Flandre tilts her head before merely being dragged off by Remilia to their room.

 _In the Morning..._

Ziden and crew stood before the massive gym of the town, looking up at Lightning Ace who stood atop the building, looking down at the group with that cold stare. " So...the reports were true, the Illusionary Heroes are here and opposing this Shocker Invasion. I am...however annoyed that my older sibling here." Ace looked down at Kaguya who stepped forward. " I know what you seek to do...it is pointless, even with my mind cleared from Omega's influence, I will never escape the fate Golbez was afflicted with."

Ziden rose a brow at this. Golbez? What fate struck that man when he knew him. " So that means, the only thing to do is take you down." Ziden said, stepping forward before hearing a roar cutting through the air and the Rathalos landed before the group.

" I wish it were that simple Icrim, The Ultima Brigade may be gone now, but we simply blended in from where we came from, Shocker! Our ambition of a universe of evil will not die because you took down Ultima and Omega, for our **Great Leader** will lead us into a grand future!" Ace said before taking out a large device from his robes.

All of this happened before a large amount of mechanical vines shot out from the gym and snatched everyone minus Takeru, Mokou, Ziden and Kaguya into the gym, leaving them to face this beast alone, up until that bright light began to shine down on the Rathalos, causing it to screech in pain.

" Behold, the forced evolution of this being! Behold! The Dreadking Rathalos!" The Rathalos' body began to violently change into a violent burst of fire, watching the monster get bigger, its spikes grow large and more menacing and its wings turning into a darker color, the fire dispersed to reveal the new Dreadking Rathalos, roaring loud across the town and shattering several windows.

In the gym, everyone was gazing down at the maverick who held them hostage, before Youmu broke free and sliced down everyone onto the odd platforms in the gym, caked and dried blood remained on the floors. " Shame that you folks couldn't get here sooner, there were gym trainers we kept here when they helped the gym leader escape, so I had to teach them a lesson."

" You freak! What makes you think human life is some game to you!" Reimu pointed her gohei at the man, the Maverick soon laughing.

" A human's life is like the beauty of a rose, it shines bright during its most glorious moments, but then wilts at its end...I am Axl the Rose. the one who will send you to the same place those kids were sent." The maverick lifted up his hands and let his vines come down to him, seeing Reimu and Youmu ready to fight.

 _Trivia:_

 _1\. Dreadking Rathalos is a Deviant version of a Rathalos that has lived for far too long, sine its been four years since the Rathy fought Mokou and Ziden so, forcing it to 'evolve' made sense_

 _2\. Axl the rose is from MEgaman x5, you know, the one where every Maverick is a guns n Roses member? The one that had way too much backtracking for its own good?_

 _3\. Social Links are back, might be inconsistent with numbers and such since, might have forgotten a link or two._

 _Author's Notes: Yes indeedy, another chapter, another thing, hope you guys enjoy this story because I am glad to be on a consistent schedule with this story._


	6. Save Santalune! A Dreadful Fight!

The Dreadking towered before the group of four as he let out a loud roar, causing the ground to crack and tear from the power of the being. Ziden quickly pulled out the book and scanned the beast as a new entry formed.

 _" Scanning complete! Dreadking Rathalos, Deviant from another world of the fabled Rathalos species that has lived for too long and reached an apex of their power. Their attacks and fire has reached a new level of power and will not be easy to take on without the proper armor or level of sharpness to pierce their scales. This being is an S+ Ranked Threat. Beware the Darkness Lord."_

Ziden was seen grabbing his Elemental Driver as Takeru summoned his own Driver. all before a bright light came from Ziden's belt, soon exploding out next to him, revealing a hulking green pokemon that stood next to him. " Tyranitar? Guess you want in on this fight too." Ziden said while slapping his belt on his thigh, attaching his driver to him.

Takeru already began his transformation process into Ghost, now fully transformed as Ziden's fire Dragon formed around him and created his armor as the man looked at the dragon.

" Wasn't expecting it to leap so high up in power." Mokou said while sighing, actually going to take a smoke.

" Yeah, but what we are going to do?" Takeru asked.

" Simple, we kick its ass and then we take down Ace." Ziden explained, slidding into the card that gave him his Salamander Saber.

" Then, let us hit him with everything we have, without mercy." KAguya said as her Milotic spun around her.

 **Deviant Theme [ Monster Hunter Generations]**

The Dreadking soon opened its maw and fired a powerful ball of fire, alot bigger than what Ziden and Mokou remembered, forcing the duo to roll right out of the way, all while Takeru dashed into the fray with his blade out and swinging it downwards onto its side, causing a blood streak to come from the impact slice, going to slice at it multiple times.

" So its still got that weird thing where if you cut it, no visible wounds form, what a weird monster." Ziden said, running up and slashing the beast with his blade, seeing flames come out from the impact.

The dragon quickly turns, swinging the tail and smashing it right into Takeru's side, sending sparks flying out of him and him flying off into a barrier that formed. " Gah!"

" There's a barrier!?" Ziden was distracted by this before the same spiked tail slammed into him, sending him soaring into the side of a building and feeling his body smash through it, bringing the wall down.

" Tch, dumbasses!" Mokou made no time to waste and leapt right into the air and coming right back down with a spinning kick, adding momentum to strike, using fire to empower the kick as the Dreadking staggered from the blow as her Blaziken followed right up with his fist glowing bright blue.

" Blaze! I! Ken!" The pokemon wasted no time at all before using his Sky Uppercut and sending the dragon flipping backwards multiple times before it landed on its feet, dizzy for a moment as Ziden got up to his feet. " This thing resists fire, of course it wouldn't be bothered by our attack." Ziden said while pulling out another card, an Attack Card. He soon slides it into the slot and closed it.

 **" Card Set! Attack Skill: E-E-E-E-E-E-E-EXPLOSION!** " Ziden held out his hand and watched a white ball of energy form on top of the dragon, glowing brighter and brighter before exploding into a powerful explosion, causing the dragon to fall right over from the blast, soon spinning back up onto its feet, now scratching its feet into the dirt and letting out an enraged roar.

" Looks like he is quite mad. Milotic, Water Pulse!" Kaguya ordered her water type to summon up and create a large ball of water, shooting it from its mouth and watched it race to the dragon and splashed hard against it, watching the dragon stagger from the blast before focusing its rage at Kaguya, flying right up into the air and firing down a strong blast of fire at the duo. " Lets dodge!" Kaguya quickly took flight and watched as her precious serpent dodging the attack with ease before she pulled out her branch.

She held it up high as the dragon seemed to be shocked that the woman could fly in the first place, soon caught off guard by the massive amount of bullets coming from the branch, blasting hard into it and causing it to fall to the earth, struggling to get to his feet. Takeru wasted no time and began to slice heavily into the creature's face, striking at him with graceful and powerful strikes, drawing out more blood sprays as Ziden leapt out of the rubble and sliced hard down its back before it got up and soon opened its maw.

The maw quickly filled with fire before he ends up biting down on Takeru and sending him flying across the arena on fire before putting himself out by rolling. He continued this bite attack by sliding forward and soon rearing up and chomping down on Kaguya, who was caught off guard by this. This quickly prompted Ziden to leap into the air and kick the side of its head to make it let go of her, the immortal princess basically in shambles after the bite, her clothing burnt and torn.

" Damn, this really hurts." Kaguya pointed out, several of the holes in her clothing showed her wounds as they were closing rapidly as she got back to her feet. Ziden wasted no time in going on the offensive with Takeru and Mokou, everyone throwing kicks and punches at the beast, the trio soon leaping up and kicking the beast back by kicking it square in its chest before it flew high into the air.

A simple motion and then it spat out a large rock and watched it crash into the ground between the four fighters, Tyranitar was watching and waiting for its change to strike, the creature's mouth seemed to be arcing lightning.

" Eh, did it spit out a rock?" Ziden asked, watching the rock starting to leak out fire and made it look like a mist was spiraling around it before the rock began to glow bright. " Oh crap!"

All was silent when the rock exploded into a large dome and blasted everyone in radius with an unholy amount of fire, causing the hero, and his crew to be sent flying to different parts of the map before Ziden was seen getting up and looking at his body. " Fighting fire with fire makes no damn sense, I need a way to change forms!"

KAguya was slowly getting up to her feet as she began to scrunch her eyes, all before remembering something and reaching into her robes. " No wonder my bra felt so wet all the time! Ziden! Catch!" Kaguya throws Ziden an odd blue Coin as he catches and looks at it.

The coin felt wet to the touch as the symbol of a fish was right on it. " Got not choice but to use this." Ziden quickly slides the coin into the top slot, only for it to be rejected. " What?"

" Ziden! The bottom slot! Water is the opposite of Fire you dumbass!" Mokou yelled at him before ziden grumbled and slides it into the bottom slot, a blue light coming from the device.

 **" Coin Set! Undine! Wild Torrent!"** A large geyser of water exploded out from around him as in the water was a large mermaid holding a large trident was spinning around him before she flies into the air before slamming right down onto him, coating him in the armor. The bodysuit was still pure black, that would never change but the armor itself changed, the armor on his chest was knight-like with blue and white waves on the chest. The arms and legs were all blue as well but having fins and sharp claws and toes, akin the Salamander armor. The helm was a knight's helm with bright blue eyes and a water droplet on its face with the Kanji for water on it. **" Raging Waters, lets wash away your fears."**

Ziden was now standing up at full height while soon cracking his knuckles. " Now then, lets get Wet-n-Wild!"

" Huh, he went all water on us, that's pretty weird." Mokou said as Blaziken agreed.

" If he is changing forms, then I best change to the best swordsman in History." Takeru reached behind him and pulled out his Musashi Eyecon, removing the Ghost Eyecon from his Driver, losing the jacket he had on before clicking on the Musashi Eyecon and placing it inside his driver.

 **" EYEEEEEE. BACHIRI MINNA! BACHIRI MINNA! BACHURI MINNA!"** Takeru continued his poses before grabbing onto the lever of his Driver, pulling it and letting it go. **" Kaigan: Musashi! Ketto! Zubatto! Chokengo!"** A red jacket flew out of his device and began to release a bunch of red smoke from its opening before slamming down onto him, forming his Musashi form, the face of Ghost now resembling two swords, referencing what Musashi fought like.

Ghost grabbed his blades which were now split in half to wield them as two different blades. " My life is burning bright!"

The duo, now in two new forms were ready to fight against the Dreadking as the two immortals healed from their injuries, Milotic rearing up and creating a large tidal wave to form, soon crashing down into the massive dragon with a large amount of fource, washing the dragon into the wall nearby, the water soon vanishing.

" Ride that surf I guess." Mokou said before dashing into the fray while leaping up and throwing powerful kicks into the Wyvern's skull, only for the dragon to rear back and smash her right into the ground with its clawed wing.

" Suooooooo!" Ziden began to do odd motions with his hand, akin to how Bruce Lee did in the past before he dashed right at the dragon, throwing water covered kicks and punches. " Wacha! Wachoo!" Each kick and strike caused a spray of water to come out from the attacks, Ziden acting unlike himself in his new form.

Takeru dashed out into the fray and began to use his dual blades and sliced and diced at the Lord of Darkness, forcing it to stumble back before leaping up and slashing the wing arm, causing a part of its spikes to explode into pieces, forcing it to stagger back and let out a roar.

The man in blue armor literally did a flipkick and slammed that wet foot down onto his skull and smashed it right into the ground. And at this moment, Tyranitar finally pounced on the dragon and used its powerful Thunder Fang right into its neck, sending jolts of lightning down its body, surprised that the dragon was screaming like a bat out of hell, lightning coursing through its veins before the large pokemon came off of it and raised its arm, a bunch of sharp stones coming up from the ground and smashing into the creature's chest to send it airborne.

" Should we finish this freak off? " Mokou asked while holding up a Spell card as Kaguya seemed to be thinking of using another form of attacking, ones granted by their Exsphere.

" Fine by me, hothead, lets finish this and be done with this mess." Kaguya's tone turning serious for once, holding up her branch.

Ziden was seen pulling out a card and sliding it into his gauntlet, allowing it to glow. **" Final Attack! Lets Roll!"** Ziden began to crouch down and summoned a bunch of water to his right leg, causing it to be coated in water.

While Takeru was seen aiming his blade at his Driver before pulling on the lever and letting it go. **" Dai Kaigan: Musashi! Omega Slash!"** Takeru quickly leapt into the air and began to slash and dice the dragon while his blade gained a glow around them before swinging down and pulling on the triggers of the blade, releasing all the built up power and slicing through the beast, and falling to the ground.

" Possessed by Phoenix!" Mokou unleashed her spellcard as unholy amounts of danmaku formed around her and fired right up into the dragon.

" Shining Jewels: Hourai's Radiance!" Kaguya fired the large amount of light from the gems, each one a powerful laser that could destroy the side of a plane if it wanted to.

" Aquatic Rider Kick!" Ziden leapt high into the air with his leg stretched out, slamming it right into the Wyvern's chest, causing a large spray of water to shoot out as all the attacks erupted into the dragon all at once, causing a death screech to tear through the air before it began to explode violently, leaving no trace of the monster behind before landing on his feet.

Takeru and Ziden was seen detransforming before giving each other hi fives before gripping their burning shoulders.

" These dragons might truly be a pain if there are more of them out there." Kaguya said, looking at her ruined clothing.

" Atleast we wrapped up loose ends with that dragon, lets hope the others are having a fun time." Mokou said, going to light another cigarette.

 _Meanwhile in the gym..._

Deep inside of it were multiple platforms, caked in blood and a large spider web in the middle of it, all around them were large mechanical vines, blocking the other girls from getting through while Youmu, Yorihime and Miko were standing on several of the platforms with this blades ready.

" So only you three got out eh, doesn't really matter to me, this place is gonna be your graves, for the Glory of Lord Sigma." Axl the Red simply points at them before leaping onto newly created thorn platforms he made for himself.

 **Vs. Maverick [ Megaman X5]**

Youmu wasted no time with this, leaping through the air and unsheathing her blades and swung them down onto Axl the Red, the robot using a vine from its hand to block the strike with precision, struggling from the strength.

Youmu quickly vaulted off of the man and flipped high into the air, using her blade with powerful swings to create powerful and destructive wind blades at the man, using that whip like a whirling blade protected him as he leapt into the air and swings the vine,grabbing onto a floating flower and swinging around the place, before swinging that vine down onto Miko, who quickly blocked using her own sheathed sword.

" This being is quite fast in this arena, I might have to actually try here." Miko answered before unsheathing her blade quickly, creating a large sword of large to smash right down into Axl, crashing right down into the side of one of the platforms.

" Whoa, impressive." Yorihime said while leaping off of the platform and going right down to the maverick, clenching her fist before socking the maverick across the face before swinging her blade at him, being once more blocked by that vine.

" Tch, you girls are alot stronger than I took you to be." The maverick swings around in the air before creating a large spike ball and then kicking it right at Youmu, whom quickly sliced it in half, only to watch as it exploded against her and sent her crashing right into the vine wall, blocking the others from reaching them.

" Dammit! We can't get through this wall, its like whenever we destroy some, more just pop up to take its place!" Reimu said, flying before the wall as everyone was using their specials powers to try and get through the wall.

" Well, atleast **we won't ever have to worry about a wall of vines to stop us from helping our friends out atleast**." Sanae said while nodding happily.

" You jackass, saying that type of crap probably means we will!" Mokou was blasting the vines with an unholy amount of fire.

Utsuho was blasting at the vines with her controlled blasts as to not irradiate the area and Flandre tried her hardest to use her powers to destroy the vines, but couldn't seek the eye out.

" Guess this means we have to leave it to them inside there." Remilia created a spear but saw there was no point in doing so.

Youmu leapt around the place while gathering a white energy into her blades before spinning around. " Let us see if this Exsphere still works, Ghostly Spiral!" Youmu quickly did a spin attack, sending a spiral of wind and blades right at the flying Axl, causing him to be struck hard in the chest, the loud screech of metal being torn open as he was seen crashing down onto the platform where the Gym leader normally is.

Axl soon gets to his feet and split himself into two before standing next to each other and holding onto their whips. " Seems like you guys truly are a handful to face, then I shall not hold back." The robot leapt from where they were, before leaping around and swung them down onto Miko and Yorihime, who both blocked with their blades, leaping up into the air.

" Amaterasu!" Yorihime unsheathed her blade as a hellish blaze came from her sword and smashed right into one of the robots, blasting him right through with an inferno and destroyed the clone in seconds.

" What!?" Axl looked to his destroyed copy before seeing a cape fluttering before him and Miko soon appearing from it, holding a spell card before the machine. " how...how did I lose!?"

" Because you thought we were too weak to take you on. And that was your most fatal mistake. Human Sign: Tradition of Just Rewards." Her blade began to glow before spins it and thrusts it right to the chest of Axl the Rose, blasting the golden energy right into the machine, blasting him right into the wall and bombarding him with unholy amounts of magic, soon causing the machine to violently explode in the area, causing the vines to also explode.

" Well, looks like the fight is over ze." Marisa answered while looking to the sun shining outside.

" That maverick, it took over this Gym, have others taken over as well?" Yuyuko wondered while Ziden shrugged.

" Who knows, all I know is that we have a long road ahead of us and taking out this Shocker will make that easier." Ziden said while looking to Takeru.

" Yeah, we can't allow these guys to strong hold this land any longer, I'll keep fighting along side you guys until we save these lands." Takeru said while looking at the group.

" This shall not be easy, hopefully it shall not be as long as the last journey." Sakuya said while headig out of the gym before seeing Viola before them.

" Thanks so much for saving our town from those tyrants!" Viola quickly bowed her head and took a picture of the group before Ziden looks up to see Lightning Ace looking down at him.

" As long as **he** lives, I will never know peace, unless death strikes me down." Ace spoke, lightning cackling around his body. Kaguya stepping forward.

" If it comes down to that, then I will be the one to strike you down, okay?" Kaguya asked as Lightning Ace vanished in a bolt of lightning, watching as it traveled far to the north.

Ziden looked at the map function that his Pokedex had, allowing him to see every town in this place. " Wow, that is alot of places to visit." Eirin was peeking over his shoulder.

" Just means more work for us." Reimu said while sighing, now being tired of this journey.

" Well, that means, Lumiose is your next stop, be careful, I hear that Shocker's strongest members are there." Viola warned as everyone nodded and began to stock up on the food from the shops.

" So it seems you came in handy in that fight Tyranitar." Ziden said while looking up at his pokemon, the beast walking right next to him.

The Tyranitar seemed to scoff while walking proudly next to him.

" Yeah, act proud you should be, but what if we meet more of those dragons, that Dreadking was tough." Ziden said while feeling someone on his back.

" Then we take them on and beat em down, simple as that." Mokou pointed out, digging her cigerette right into his cheek as the group began their walk to Lumiose.

" Yeah, even if they are dragons, we won't back down from this fight, we will stand up and take on these threats." Byakuren said while smiling sagely.

" But I get that feeling when we hit Lumiose, our troubles will only increase." Meiling said while sighing loudly, everyone glaring at the Chinese woman.

 _Elsewhere..._

" So the reports are true, the Icrim boy has become a Kamen Rider?" A man, cloaked in a white body suit and armor was gazing down at a Shocker Combatman. " Interesting, we had been told he had been rendered powerless, so he gained the power of the Riders." The man began to walk down the large stairs. " He is still a novice at it, so killing him will be easy, his allies, will be difficult, let us hope that Team Flare will do their jobs, the Illusionary Heroes will die here."

A large pegasus humanoid was walking up to the man. " But sir, what about the Rider that is in Lumiose? What if they meet him or he interferes?"

" Do not worry about such details, the heroes will die and Shocker will rule not only this world but all worlds!" The man began to laugh.

 _Elsewhere..._

An odd man could be seen looking up at a massive tower, raising his finger up into the air, looking at the Tower. " Walking the Path of Heaven, the man'll Rule everything." The man was extraordinarily cocky, even showed it on his face a mechanical beetle began to fly around.

 _Trivia:_

 _1\. Dreadking Rathalos comes from Monster hunter Generations_

 _2\. The white suited man and the cocky man both come from Kamen rider but in entirely different eras._

 _Author's Notes: The plot slowly thickens as more and more things occur and happen. This plot will only get darker and more twisty than the dead trainers in the gyms. because this is one of the Darker pokemon games._


	7. Arrival in Lumiose City

Ziden and the Crew looked up at the massive town before them while letting out various noises of wows and awes.

" This is Lumiose City? Its really grand, alot grander than most places I have ever seen."Miko said, looking at the tall buildings while looking around, not used to such large buildings.

 **Lumiose City [ Pokemon X &Y]**

" Yeah, a grand ole city that smells heavy with the stench of blood and despair." Remilia pointed out, looking up at the largest building they could see, the Prism Tower.

" Lots of people were slain here, and that disgusts me, even as a Youkai." Meiling pointed out as Takeru raised his brow at this, remembering that some of them weren't human.

The cars were slowly moving along the main road, causing Miko to watch them, the group knew of cars from their previous journey but Miko was completely new to this modern world.

" So uh, Ziden! What's the plan for this city? We gonna find the Gym place and beat up the people in it?" Utsuho asked while Kaguya began to think.

" No, didn't those trainers back in Aquacorde saying something about there being a Professor here that can help us out?" Kaguya remembered, Mokou sneering at the immortal moon princess.

" So, its simple, we walk around until we find the Professor and learn what we need to do and move onto the Gym." Reimu stated while everyone nodded in agreement with her.

" But, where would the Professor be?" Takeru asked while everyone began to think, Sanae was already walking off on her own, heading down the sidewalk.

" Hmm? The green haired Earthling is leaving you guys." Yorihime pointed out before everyone quickly ran after Sanae, only to see a bunch of people in red suits running around town, seeing them go into alleyways.

" Hmm? Who are those guys?" Marisa asked, tapping her broom on her shoulder while Mismagius was watching them heavily.

" No clue but no real reason to worry about it now." Ziden said while looking at the boarded up homes, people were truly afraid to leave their homes.

" Guessing that this world is usually never exposed to this level of violence, I am guessing?" Eirin asked while seeing a man face down in an alleyway, missing several parts of his body.

" Never this bad, never this cruel." Sanae said, looking away from the sight.

" JEez, why does evil always have to do such cruel things?" Yuyuko asked, floating close to Ziden as a pinkish puffball.

" Because LAdy Yuyuko, it is the only way that evil knows how to exist in this world, through cruelty and carnage." Youmu said while her Bisharp seemed to agree with those words.

" I would blame Earthlings, but it seems that this Shocker group is a force of nature that simply exists to cause carnage." Yorihime said while looking at the large building before them, a large sign saying Sycamore's pokemon lab.

" Is that the place?" Takeru asked while seeing Sanae running right to the building with Kaguya in tow. " What, hey! Hold up guys!" Takeru was running right after the duo as everyone else chased into the building after them, soon entering, the pokemon lab.

When they stepped inside, they were greeted with a nice lobby with several people in it, none of true significance yet. " Huh, an elevator, with a group this big, that might take several trips." Eirin pointed out.

Komachi began to think for a moment before Sakuya was walking to the elevator and opening it by hitting the Up button, heading inside it once the doors slides open and snapping her fingers, making the space alot bigger.

" Well that is an excellent idea, great job Sakuya." Remilia said as Flandre quickly flew into the elevator.

" Thank you Milady." Sakuya made sure to courtesy, despite not even wearing her maid outfit, watching as Meiling entered inside the elevator, soon everyone went inside it and began to ride upwards.

" Ah, elevators, I hate these things." ziden said while sighing.

" Hmm, so outside world humans use these to ascend tall buildings fast correct?" Byakuren asked while Ziden nodded.

" Must suck not being able to fly out there, I couldn't imagine if **someone could take our flight away**." Marisa said while Komachi thought for a moment.

" That happened to me and Yukari during the Second Ultima Brigade War, something about the Dimensional Energies messing with the worlds and our powers." Komachi remembered while Ziden nodded.

" Yeah, so you two couldn't fly at all during that, jeez, I can't imagine that." Flandre flapped her wings in the elevator while seeing the doors open and soon seeing two people talking. One of whom was very familiar to Ziden.

" Whoa, hold the phone, Ash? Is that you?" Ziden asked while running out of the elevator. The others soon followed.

" Huh, oh its Ziden! Its been ages since I last saw you!" Ash seemed happy as the duo shook hands.

" Friend of yours Ziden?" Mokou asked.

" Yeah, this is Ash, a friend of mine who lives on this world here, guess he's here too." Ziden said while Ash was nodding.

" Yeah, I came here in order to compete in the Pokemon League but sadly, thanks to the current happenings, I can't do anything about it now." Ash said while sighing before the other person spoke up.

" Ah, so this man is a friend of yours Ash?" The professor asked as the group looked at him, some of the older women looking away. The man was a definite looker alright.

" Yeah, Ziden, this is professor Sycamore, the Professor of this region." Ash introduced, gazing at the male, the white lab coat, blue dress shirt, slacks, the guy certainly was lax.

 **Professor Sycamore's Theme [ Pokemon X &Y]**

" Pleasure to meet you all, wish it was under less threatening circumstances like we are facing right now." Sycamore stated while letting out a soft sigh, the others nodding.

" Yeah, we came here because we might as well ask, do you have any clue as to what we should do in order to stop these guys from taking over?" Reimu asked, the shrine maiden asking the right question right off the bat.

" Hmm...Well, the only option I can think of is to travel to each town and take out the Shocker groups there and liberate them." Sycamore suggested while soon opening up a digital map. " Best way to go is the gym route that leads to the west of this town since, the gym here is for people who have 4 gym badges."

" Gym Badges?" Byakuren asked while Sanae chirped up.

" They're the items we get for clearing Gym battles, which means, we should go in the Gym order and save each town then." Sanae suggested.

" Well, we should be fine since we have two Kamen Riders with us to fight those weird monsters." Sakuya pointed out while Sycamore blinked.

" Wait, Kamen Riders?" SYcamore looked confused.

" A special transformation heroes from our world can take up." Everyone turned around to see a ginger haired man, sitting down at the seat and drinking a cup of coffee while enjoying a plate of treats.

" Whoa, how long has he been there!?" Meiling quickly dropped into a battlestance, he eyes focused on the man, she didn't even sense him there at all. No one did.

" that man has been here this whole time, he told us he was waiting for two important people to arrive." Ash explained as his Pikachu appeared out of nowhere and runs up his shoulder.

Ziden and Takeru watched as the man got up and began to walk to them. " So you two are the newest Riders huh? I am mildly impressed that you two are doing so well."

" Gee, thanks, we are certainly trying our best here." Ziden said as Takeru bowed and introduced himself.

" I am Tenkuji Takeru, and this is my friend Ziden ICrim, you are right, I am new to this whole Kamen Rider thing." Takeru admitted as the man seemed to scoff.

" You will get used to it. I am Kadoya Tsukasa." Tsukasa was seen holding up a card that showed his rider form, Decade.

" Kamen Rider..."

" Decade." Takeru and Ziden looked at the man as he took pictures of the two and even of the other girls.

" You two will have to be on your toes, since after this world is saved, something major is gonna happen there and you two will be the main ones at the center of it." Tsukasa said, slowly going back to the couch and eating at his large parfait.

" What exactly do you mean by that?" Reimu asked while the Rider continued to eat his food without answering her.

" Head on to the next town, there are people there that need your help, I will stay here with the other Rider here and keep this town safe." Tsukasa said while looking at the group. " You'll learn what that crisis is real soon."

Yuyuko seemed to be skeptical of this man before Kaguya looked at Ash. " Eh!? There's a new type of Pokemon!?"

" Wait what?" Ziden softly turned and headed over to Sycamore.

" Yes, we recently discovered an entirely new type here in Kalos, known simply as the Fairy Types."

" Fairy types...that is certainly new." Sanae said, remembering when Dark and Steel types were first revealed.

" But that is not all, from these lands, a new secret was revealed that changed the entire world of Pokemon. There lies another stage beyond Evolution." Sycamore explained as Yorihime raised her brow.

" Another stage? Don't these beings halt their Evolution after a certain point?" Yorihime asked, her arms crossed and her gaze rather cold.

" Yes, but it seems that through a new technique, its possible for Pokemon to Evolve beyond their limits, simply known as **Mega Evolution**." Sycamore said as Ziden and co got interested.

" So how does one trigger Mega Evolution or whatever it is called." Youmu asked while everyone began to nod, wanting to know the answer.

" It seems that in order to trigger Mega Evolution, you need three things. A **Keystone** to trigger as the catalyst. A **Mega Stone** to allow the pokemon to change forms. And a strong bond between Trainer and Pokemon in order to cause the event to happen." Sycamore said while looking at the group.

" So where exactly can we find those items?" Ziden asked while looking at the Professor before Ash piqued up.

" Well, you need to go visit Shalour City and visit the Tower there so you can learn alot more about it." Ash answered.

" Guessing you're gonna be coming with us?" Remilia asked, softly looking at her Magikarp bouncing freely around her. What a useless Pokemon.

" Sadly no, Pokemon Trainers have to remain inside or we'll get..."

" I get it Ash, yo, Pikachu, stay safe, you never know when a new tournament is coming." Ziden said while looking at them, the Pikachu nodding.

" Tournament?" Takeru asked while the duo went into the elevator.

" Its some weird tournament Ziden works at where many fighters, good or evil fight against each other for fun and games." Marisa explained. " I kinda wish one of us could go, so one of us can rep Gensokyo."

" Yeah... I wonder if a Rider will ever be able to get in." Takeru wondered while Sanae was happily imagining this.

" So Sanae, you know these Riders, who is that Decade guy?" Eirin asked while Sanae began to chirp happy.

" I couldn't remember while we were in there but he is the 10th Heisei Rider! Kamen Rider Decade!" Sanae said as Mokou looked at her with a raised brow.

" Heisei? He's a Rider of the Heisei era? Jeez, I lost track of the time." Mokou said while Ziden looked confused.

" Eh?"

" Ziden...Its an era of history, I believe its the current era that the outside Japan is going through right now." Reimu explained while looking at him as he nodded in understanding.

" Makes sense, so we gonna head out of town and then get into some trouble right?" Ziden asked while the duo began their long walk to the western part of town , only to see cops blockading part of the town.

" A power outage? So that's why we can't go past here?" Flandre asked as the cop nodded at this.

" Doesn't really make that much sense in hindsight, but it kinda just...does?" Meiling asked while everyone began to back away before the cop screamed and everyone turned around to see a large blade coming from his chest before he was thrown away, a large man with a blade for an arm was walking forward. Takeru instantly recognized the man.

" You're that Gamma, The Katana one!" The Katana Gamma lets out a loud laugh.

" The very same one who took your life, Kamen Rider Ghost!" The Katana Gamma lets out a loud laugh as everyone got on their guard as the Gamma began to summon various odd men cloaked in black, those purple eye belts were off putting as alot of them were summoned.

" Heh, looks like we finally get a rumble!" MArisa was already taking flight and holding out her mini Hakkero, all before the Katana Gamma sliced the air, causing a blade to slam into the ground behind them and send them flying into the air and sending back in the street, Ziden, Remilia, Skuya and Takeru were the ones closest to the Gamma as the odd black cloaked creatures went after everyone else. " Damn! Why is it always an explosion!"

" Never heard you complaining about an explosion before." Eirin said, getting to her feet slowly.

" We got alot of enemies around, hope we're ready to kick alot of ass." Mokou said, spitting out onto the ground and got ready to fight.

Ziden was about to get out his Driver before Katana quickly kicked him right in the chest and made sure to slice at everyone else, getting them to scatter. " This guy is not letting us get a chance to transform at all!" Ziden complained.

" Like I would let you guys become a threat! Now then, get ready to die!" Katana lifted up his blade, only for a mechanical beetle to fly right by and smack him straight in the jaw, sending the creature flying and onto the ground, the man who was gazing at the Prism Tower was now walking to him. " Gah! Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

The male wore a black jacket, with a nice red shirt under it and his messy hair was over his face. " So it seems that the new Riders are in a bind. My Grandmother once said, Even a Hero needs to be saved, be a man and fly to Salvation." the man spoke, pointing his finger to the heavens before looking at the Gamma, the beetle now floating around him. " I am the Man who walks the Path of Heaven, Ruler of All."

" OHMYGODITSTENDOUSOUJI!" Sanae was literally screaming as Kaguya looked at the man.

" Tendou...Souji? That's the name of someone who had extremely high expectations for their child." Kaguya said as Yorihime was now slicing down one of the enemies, watching their black blood like fluid spray out with each slash.

" Wait, Tendou! Then that means-" The Katana Gamma looked at Tendou taking the Beetle and holding onto it, a belt around his waist now.

" Henshin." Tendou slides the beetle onto the belt, soon hexagonal panels began to form around him, showing the male being covered in the body armor, the Zect insignia on his right pectoral, those glowing blue eyes visible.

" Kamen Rider! KAbuto!" KAtana yelled out as Tendou began to walk to his opponent, unaware of the white armored man, watching this from the shadows.

" Hah, I shall make sure to wipe out all of these heroes in one fell swoop."

 _Meanwhile..._

Ash was standing in the Professor's office, looking up at Greninja. " Yeah, if there is a chance we can save this place, we will!"

" Well, I think it would be best to wait and see if those guys can free the other Gyms before they launch their assault here. After all, Even Sierra went back home to check on her friend X." Sycamore said, Tsukasa soon getting up.

" I believe its time for me to get involved and send them on their way." Tsukasa said, heading out to get to the group.

 _Fun Fact:_

 _1\. There are two different sets of Riders, The Showa Riders and the Heisei Riders, based on the time of that era._

 _2\. The Katana Gamma was the very same enemy that killed Takeru in Kamen Rider Ghost Episode 1_

 _3\. Tendou Souji hails from Kamen Rider Kabuto and is the sixth Heisei Rider. You will see what is special about him next chapter._

 _Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay, Christmas and New Years really bore down on me and well, it went crazy but hey, hope you guys enjoyed it because I sure did! See you in our next Action packed chapter!_


	8. Head of Shocker? General Shadow Appears

Ziden and Takeru were in stunned silence after the new man appeared on the field, fully transformed and ready to fight, though his armor looked bulky. The male soon began his walk to face off with the Katana Gamma.

 **Full Force [Kamen Rider Kabuto]**

" Another Kamen Rider!? How many of you freaks are there!?" Katana asked before dashing right at Kabuto, swinging his blade right down onto him, only for Kabuto to side step and slam his fist right into the Gamma's chest, sending him reeling back before walking forward and throwing more punches into his chest.

Ziden and Takeru were watching this carefully, the poor Gamma was being toyed with, all before they were now being surrounded by those black cloaked Mooks. Soon getting to their feet, looking at the weapons they had as Sanae looked over at them.

" Ziden! You can summon your weapons using those cards on your belt!" Sanae pointed out before yelping and moving to avoid a blade, quickly leaping back throwing watery snakes at the Gamma Commander attacking her, causing it to be sent flying into a nearby building, causing the people within to be startled.

Ziden looked at his belt before seeing the card case, blinking. Where the hell did this thing come from, soon grabbing a card from it and looking at the Salamander Saber, softly focusing magic into it before the card vanished and formed that nice Draconic straight sword, soon spinning it in his hands before slowly slashing down one of the Gamma commander's chest, spraying out black ink or goo, watching them fly backwards.

Meiling and Byakuren were doing rather well together, their kicks and punches were sending their enemies flying into buildings, all before a random Gamma Commander was tackling Meiling into a cafe, breaking the window and a few tables. Quickly grasping her hands together, she slammed her fists down onto his back, causing the creature to groan and explode hard into black mist, more of them coming into the shop.

Miko herself had run into an alleyway, her blade out and creating sharp blasts of light, cutting down many of the Gamma Commanders, soon leaping around and slamming her foot hard into their necks and sending them tumbling down. " Such bizarre beings, its like they do not exist at all."

Youmu and Yuyuko were together, fending off a horde of the Commanders, the blade of the young woman was cleaving through many of them, sliding around and leaping over them to strike at their necks. Yuyuko was sticking to her fans, soon slicing down on someone and causing an explosion of butterflies to come from their bodies while soon getting struck on her leg, causing Ziden to feel the attack. " Sorry!" Yuyuko was quick to fire a barrage of souls right into the Commander's chest, sending him flying back and exploding.

Flandre herself was using her rod and bashing anything that came near her, having the time of her life riding upon the back of one of the Commanders, firing balls of fire at the others, causing them to explode into rings of fire. " Weird, dunno why they do that every time!"

Eirin and Utsuho, the oddest team up possible, was fending off the Gamma with long range attacks, arrows and balls of energy right into their chests, Okuu seemed to be having issue, mainly due to her left eye being bandaged up, along with other bits of her after that Zero Incident. But she was handling herself well, being told to not use the more dangerous parts of her powers in the city.

Yorihime was casually cutting through many of the Gamma Commanders with pure ease, her body untouched by them before she leapt and spin in the air, hooking her legs around the neck of one of the Gamma, spinning and forcing him to fall to the ground, with her feet still around his neck, snapping the neck and causing him to vanish into smoke. " Tch, these vermin are not even trouble."

Reimu and Marisa were teaming up once more, the duo using their tricks at their disposal, Reimu knew alot of hand to hand fighting, throwing down heavily with the horde, sending them flying all around. " JEez! These freaks are just like the Zealots! Just always coming out of the wood works!"

" Reimu! These guys are actually fun to take on, ze! Sides, we got these Riders helping us so this is even more exciting!" MArisa said, amped to the maximum before using her broom to smash into the man in front of her, sending him spinning into the air and exploding hard.

Komachi was having fun too, summoning her boat and crashing through several of the enemies just in time to see an odd sight, Magikarp was leaping around and using Flail on many of the enemies around Remilia and Sakuya, failing but refusing to give up. " Tch! What a worthless but Tenacious creature. Atleast its got a never die worthy attitude to the Scarlet Devil Manor."

Sakuya was working with Gardevoir in taking down the enemies, peeking over at Ziden and Takeru dealing with their enemies inside a cafe shop, the duo leaping over tables and punching and kicking any enemy in their way as they made their way to where Katana was, about to witness something entirely new.

Kabuto was now standing before Katana, now touching the horn on his Zector. " Cast off."

 **" CAST OFF."** He flicked the horn right to the left, causing lightning to arc off of his armor before sending the parts exploding right off of him, causing the Katana Gamma to be sent flying into the distance, landing on the cop car. Kabuto was now sporting a more sleek design, red of the chest and those glowing blue eyes, a horn now slowly raising up and fixing itself right between the eyes, giving it the final look. " **CHANGE BEETLE."**

" His armor, it got shedded off and became that? What is the point of it?" Ziden asked while slapping his own belt on, as Takeru got ready as well. The duo transforming and going to run at Katana, whom was dashing Kabuto in a last ditch attack.

" Humph, Clock up." Tendou smacked his side, hitting a button as everything slowed down to a snails pace for him, everything looking like it was frozen in time.

 **" Clock up!"** Tendou now became a blur, dashing past and slamming into Katana, making the Gamma fly up into the air with every impact, the poor Gamma being taken for a Ride before he stopped, his back turned to the creature slowly falling down. His thumb soon presses the three buttons on the belt. " **1\. 2. 3."**

Kabuto soon tilts the horn of his belt to the right before turning it right back, lightning arcing from his horn and traveling down his leg. " Rider Kick." Soon, Spinning in a full circle, he slammed his foot into the Gamma's chest, causing him to explode on impact, the creature screaming as the Clock up ended, leaving the twin riders shocked as to what happened.

" What was that?" Sakuya wondered, her sharp eyes felt something odd but it was not time manipulation, so what was it?

Kabuto was about to detransform before the trio was hit hard against the chest and back with sharp cards, sent flying against the wall. " Aahhhahahah, so these are the Annoying Kamen Riders who are causing me so much trouble in these lands!" The white armored man began to walk forward, his face was visible through his helmet and he carried a rapier on his hip.

Tendou was the first one to get to his feet. " You, you're General Shadow, Leader of the Delza Army. Why are you here?"

" Why am I here? Is it not obvious? I am the Leader of the Shocker Army Branch in this world. I am he who orders all Shocker Troops to take action and fight this land to bring it under our rule!" shadow spoke simply, his hand reaching into the sky and clenching it with righteous fury.

" Tch, so this is the big bad, if we take him down now, this will all end!" Ziden said before grabbing onto his blade and charging right at the man, his blade carrying flames along it.

" Hah, and you would think a Legendary Hero would know better than to charge into battle without knowing your opponent!" Shadow simply blocked his blade with his own, soon overpowering Ziden in seconds before kicking him square in the chest, not only sending out sparks but sending the male flying backwards into a nearby car.

" That was fairly dumb in hindsight Ziden!" Yuyuko yelled before yelping and ducking a blade from one of the Gamma Commanders.

Takeru wasn't gonna sit back either, going in with his own blade, only for Shadow to sidestep and slice hard against his chest multiple times, making sparks fly out from the impacts before swinging upwards, sending Takeru flying upwards and onto the ground. " Hah, so this is the new Kamen Riders, you guys are alot weaker than the usual batch!" Shadow boasted before quickly spinning and catching Tendou with his blade in the stomach, causing sparks to spray out before he lifted the rider and launched him right at the downed Riders.

" Damn, that guy must be real tough." Reimu said under her breath, unable to help their comrades due to being pinned down and unable to use their spellcards in this city.

Ziden, Takeru and Tendou slowly staggered to their feet, their bodies in pain from the attacks they all just took. Soon Shadow held up several cards in his hands before throwing them, unleashing a storm of cards to blast right into the chest of the heroes, causing sparks and explosions to occur around them.

" Gah!" The heroes all flew over to near the front of the cafe, all of their transformations coming undone and their bodies showing heavy bruises and cuts, even blood was leaking from their lips, glaring at the General.

" Hahahah, so this is what you all can do, seems the new power I got from that Scion truly upped what I can do, but now, you three die here." Shadow quickly dashed towards the heroes, only to be intercepted Sakuya and Remilia, their weapons glowing and their eyes glowing bright red, pushing the male back.

Course, all that did was allow him to throw his cards at the duo, allowing Sakuya to dodge each card while Remilia was leaping at the male with his claws out. Shadow smirked under his see-through mask, and quickly thrusts his blade right down her shoulder blade, inches from her heart. Her own eyes widened before forcing herself to explode into bats and fly away, now on the ground and clutching her bleeding shoulder. Sakuya was quick to stop time and rain down knives onto Shadow, only to watch once the timestop ended, he was quick to throw a barrage of cards not only at her knives but at all, causing her legs and arms to be severely sliced up, earning a yell from her.

" This is all you Illusionary Heroes can do? This is pathetic! But I believe I should take this chance and thin out your herd, starting with this vampire!" Shadow leapt over to where Remilia was, causing Flandre to scream out and try and reach her, only to watch as Magikarp splashed right into Shadow's side, sending him rolling from the force. " What?! You worthless fish! I will end you!" General Shadow soon punted the Magikarp hard against a wall, watching the pokemon flop tiredly about from the impact. " Worthless, just like these heroes, you will not amount to anything at all!" Shadow taunted and teased the creature, watching its eye curl down into a glare of anger before an explosion of light came from it.

" What?!"

" What!?"

" Oh, its evolving." Ziden noted while leaning back against the wall, trying to get to his feet before falling.

The fish was slowly morphing from a pathetic form into a terrifying dragon-like form, but something was off, instead of blue scales, brilliant red scales formed as the Gyarados lets out a loud roar before using its tail to send Shadow flying into a building, causing dust and debris to fly up.

" Holy...hell...looks like you...are really befitting to the Scarlet Devil Manor." Remilia said, waiting for her healing to kick in.

Shadow stomped his way out of the building before drawing his blade once more, only to block several gunshots from someone walking onto the scene. Tsukasa was holding his own specialized gun while walking onto the scene. " The Destroyer of Worlds...even you are here to stop us?"

Tsukasa softly placed his gun down while looking at the General whom he has destroyed several times in the past. " Indeed, but I think it would be best if I just sent these kids on their way and let them get moving, no one likes when things drag on for too long." Tsukasa said before slamming an odd buckler onto his thigh and holding up a card. The sound of an engine was roaring before he spoke. " Henshin." He soon flips the card and slides it right down into his transformation device.

" **KAMEN RIDE:DECADE."** Tsukasa was now watching as many phantom images of his Rider armor was flowing around him before slamming the sides of his device, making the images form onto him, making his armor and several thick, black cards forming and sliding onto his helm, forming his Decade armor.

" Everyone, get moving, me and Tendou can handle things in this city until you guys return." Tsukasa simply placed another card into his belt and began to walk to General Shadow, summoning his blade before clashing with the General. " Get moving." Tsukasa ordered before every went to grab their allies and quickly run, being chased by the Gamma Commanders and escaping into the Route 5, losing them and all of them resting in the open road near a Kindergarden, which looked quite boarded up.

" Damn...that guy was tough." Ziden said while he was being babied by a certain Moon Princess, the group looking at the place next to them, soon resting outside of it since night fall was coming. Reimu was quick to form a barrier around the school and began to sigh.

" General Shadow, he rules the Delza Army and I know he has teamed with Shocker in the past, so I shouldn't be this shocked." Sanae said aloud, looking at Takeru softly rubbing his arm, being a ghost had its benefits, not dying from this stuff was one of them.

" Then I guess, we leave that city for now and head back to it once we clear out the other towns." Kaguya said while looking up at the setting sun, soon nightfall hung overhead.

Remilia was looking up at the Pokemon that evolved giving a soft smile to its new form, such a truly powerful being.

" So the Carp that was the weakest of them all, ended up becoming the mighty dragon? What a wonderful thing." Eirin said while Yorihime nods, watching the Gyarados happily play with its master, much to Remilia's pain.

 _Trivia:_

 _1\. Yes, Remilia has a Red Gyarados, sue me._

 _2\. General Shadow hails from Kamen Rider Stronger and one of the Main Villains of this story._

 _3\. Eirin directly referenced the story of where a Carp leapt up a waterfall and became a mighty dragon._

 _Author's note: Yeah, this came out so late because, guess who got sick and is still sick? This guy, story will be on a mini hiatus until I get better so, let this chapter tide you guys over._


	9. A New Foe! Dark Youkai Army!

" So basically, you're keeping the kids and parents here in this school, letting it look rotten down and messed up, so that no one would think that people are hiding in here?" Reimu asked simply, looking at the children whom were sleeping in the arms of their parents.

" Pretty much, with those monsters running about, murdering anyone who doesn't follow their rules, its far safer for them to be here than send them back home." The caretaker said while Ziden was relaxing against one of the walls, looking at his healing wounds. He healed alot slower, even so close to being back at full strength.

 **Inside a House [ Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess]**

" Odd choice of music, Hen." Ziden said to himself while looking at his transformation device and the two coins in his possession, looks like he had two more to gain and one of the others here might have it. If he had more, would he have been able to beat that General Shadow.

" But atleast we learned some valuable information from that nonsense, we know who we have to take down to save this world." Mokou slammed her fist into her hand.

" General Shadow, I don't really remember him, I only know of the Heisei Riders, not the Showa era Riders." Sanae said while looking down at Togekiss, softly patting on its head.

" But I doubt he is someone we can beat off the bat, we should focus on saving the Gyms and building up our own powers." Takeru pointed out, sitting down at a desk and reading about the Pokemon.

" Heh, that's just annoying, didn't we beat like some Godlike dude on our last journey, how come some freaky monsters can whup us around like this!?" Remilia seemed petty ticked off about this whole thing, tapping his finger hard on a nearby desk.

" Well, Yukari was nice enough to place a barrier over any place we are currently residing so nothing can get the drop on us." Yuyuko stated as Yorihime was cleaning her blade, looking at the shadowy goop coating her blade.

" What were those creatures even? I have never seen beings like that before in my life." Yorihime stated while she was soon sheathing her blade, gazing out of the boarded up windows, seeing the darkness out there. And the red eyed gaze of the odd monsters wandering about.

" You sure you don't know anything about those things Sanae? None of these things from that Kamen rider stuff you know so much about?" Ziden asked while Sanae shook her head.

" Nope, never even seen these guys before but is what you said was true? They smell like youkai?" Sanae asked as Remilia nodded.

" Bis sister said so! So it must be true!" Flandre pointed out, playing with the children since they looked to be around her age.

" I wouldn't risk going out there without a plan, I assume we should stay here and head out in the morning to reach the next town." Meiling said while sighing, meditating with Byakuren.

" If its just a bunch of Youkai, how come we can't just blast through em like back home?" Utsuho wondered as everyone shrugged.

" We have no clue what these guys are capable of, so its best to gauge what they can do and then strike then." Eirin said while Ziden was looking at his bruised body parts.

" They could be with Shocker, but why would youkai be with them if they want to take over our world?" Reimu wondered while Miko seemed to be in thought, the woman seemed to be trying to figure out something.

" Perhaps they are another faction seeking another goal, the attire they wear, it is familiar to me." Miko said as Mokou felt the same way, their armor, they looked so familiar. where did she see them before?

Komachi was busy sleeping right on Ziden's shoulder, prompting the male to softly pat her head, softly smiling at her presence, she was the one who was gonna birth his first child but thanks to outside forces, that never happened, but she was still a valued friend.

The shattering of Glass could be heard between them. _" A new bond is Established, you have reached Rank 1 of the Shinigami Arcana. From reaching this, you have gained the Reaper's Toll keychain. This weapon will aid you in your future battles."_

The duo softly smiled while Youmu noticed something off, and so did Sakuya, who quickly stood up. " There is someone missing from here, was there not a mother here with their daughter?" Sakuya asked, looking around the room and noticing the daughter was gone.

" Yes, earlier before the sun went down, the mother went to grab their things from the city and move into here thanks to those beds you made for us." the caretaker said while Sakuya and Youmu stood up.

" The daughter must have snuck out after her when she realized her mother hadn't returned yet." Youmu stated, slowly placing her hand on her blades.

" Damn, out there with those Youkai, that child could very well be dead by now." Reimu stated while grimacing. They didn't want the death of more innocents on their mind during this trip.

" I'm going. I'm a Rider so I have to go and deal with this." Ziden said, getting to his feet. Takeru was about to get up before Ziden stopped him. " Not all of us need to go, those who need rest, stay here." Ziden said while seeing Sakuya and Youmu walking to him, soon seeing Miko and Yorihime walking to him as well.

" I shall hold things down here, you people take care and place save that child." Byakuren was the sort to care about children, which was shown as she had several children sleeping on her. what a motherly Monk, of course Miko did the same, reading some of them to sleep.

" Ziden, be careful out there, that Driver of yours is your only way of fighting close to your former self." Yuyuko warned while the hero goes to open the door and heading out into the darkness, sneaking out of the side entrance and closing it with the 4 behind him, seeing the youkai around them, they wore a mix of a pureblack ninja suit and an old style samurai armor.

" What weird attires, they're like old Samurai from ancient time." Ziden said before reaching for his device before stopping, going to reach for a card instead and summon his Salamander Saber.

" Truly odd, they even carry Katana." Sakuya summoned her knives, ready to fight as well.

" It matters not, slice through them all and we find the child." Yorihime stated, her blade shinning in the darkness.

 **Night of Fate [ Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix]**

Ziden was quick to leap into the fray with those Samurais, his blade swinging wildly and slashing down their chest, the sparks flying out as they flew around, soon ducking to avoid Sakuya's knives striking down one of the Samurai and sent them flying into the distance.

Miko leapt about with her blade, creating pillars of light, blasting the hell out of any of the Shadow Samurai. The Crown Prince showed no mercy to the unknown beings, light tearing them apart and causing them to explode upon impact.

Youmu made sure her blades kept moving in unholy flashes of silver, slicing apart the Samurai with ease while keeping her eyes in the darkness, looking for the little girl that headed out on her own, soon gripping onto her blade. " To still have a majority of our spell cards sealed, it is truly a pain but my blades will learn from these new attacks. Demon Fang!" Youmu swings her sword upwards, creating a massive wave of energy that sent many of the Samurai soaring through the air.

Yorihime was quick to evoke the Gods to aid her in this battle, her blade seared with the flames of carnage, tearing right through the bodies of these oddd beings, walking forward with a simple stroll, her eyes cold and focused, striking down anyone of them in their path before the duo ran out of the school yard and to the gate of Lumiose City, hearing a girl's scream. The group of five looked over to see the downed woman and child, about to be sliced down by a larger being, which seemed to have a wolf head.

Ziden, being the hero that he was, leapt into the air and slammed his foot into the wolfman's face, sending him rolling along the ground before the wolf got to his feet. Hearing his growl proved this thing was not human. the sound of footsteps behind them showed that Sanae ran after them. " Whoa, its a wolfman! Wait! I've never seen that guy before."

" So he's not from one of those Rider Shows you watched?" Ziden asked while the wolf soon stood on his feet, licking his chops before growling.

" So this is the punk huh? This is the Kamen Rider who dares oppose the Shocker Regime? Doesn't matter to me, we will overcome all in our path, even Shocker." The being soon stepped into the moonlight, revealing his samurai armored body and that pitch black wolf head, only a single eye of his remained and a green glowing ember came from it.

" From the way you speak, you sound like you don't have an alliance with them." Sakuya pointed out as the wolf howled.

" OF course not, I am a part of the Dark Youkai Army! And I am surprised you defeated our Phantom Warriors! I am Wolfgang! One of the many Commanders of the Youkai Army!" Wolfgang smirked for a moment, showing those giant fangs, streaks of red were on his teeth before Ziden looked to the down mother, she was bitten, and could possibly turn. He had to act fast.

" That just means I have to kick your ass before this night is over to save that woman." Ziden was quick to pull out the Spirit Driver, only to see the wolf dash right at him and slamming his foot right into his chest, sending him soaring back. The Driver falling out of his hands and into Wolfgang's, who was quick to summon down a barrier to block off Sakuya and crew from helping Ziden.

" Oho, so this is the device you use to transform, without this, you are helpless. Now your friends can't even help you right now." Wolfgang pointed out, placing the driver on the ground next to him. The being was fast but even in his weakened state, Ziden was not gonna go down without a fight.

" Just means I have to kick your ass and get my driver before you do too much damage to me." Ziden said while getting to his feet and summoning his Salamander Saber.

" Ziden! Be careful! We have no clue what this being is capable of!" Sanae said before Sakuya was seen sighing, looking at the daughter and mother she saved before the barrier went down.

 **Festival of Servants [ Castlevania: Symphony of the Night]**

" Oh, without this driver you're still getting beaten down!" Ziden was quick to throw up a powerful barrage of kicks at the werewolf, catching him off guard with his speed, th twin kicks slamming hard into his neck and causing the wolf to stagger backwards.

" Tch, still got some fight in you, even when you're weak like this!" Wolfgang was quick to yank onto a string he wrapped around the Driver and yanked it to him before he can even grab it, soon placing the driver into his armor and growled. Soon bending to the ground and soon leaping forward, spinning like a black drill. " Wolf Hurricane!"

Ziden saw the attack coming, feeling it fly right at him with his Haki, soon turning his arms pure black with it before slamming his palms forward. " Demon's Impact!" Ziden slammed his palms right into the face of the wolf, lightning arcing from the impact and sending the wolf crashing right into the barrier, causing it to howl in pain.

" D-damn! The hell is this guy! He's supposed to be weaker than a normal human right now!" Wolfgang got to his feet, licking along his chops, his claws shining in the darkness of the night.

" Sorry but in a time close to now, I'll be back at mostly full strength, but this doesn't mean I am weaker than a human, I'm still stronger than a peak one. You should have done your research." Ziden answered, getting back into position, holding up a card.

" **Card Set! Fire Augmentation! Go!"** The card was seen shining with a bright light and giving Ziden's attacks added fire damage. Ziden was confused on why this card was in his deck but didn't question it.

Clenching his fists, fires dancing around them before leaping at the werewolf, his fists were smashing right into the armor and chest of the youkai, causing fiery explosions all around the beast, causing burns all over his flesh.

" Damned Human! How the hell is someone causing me this much grief! I might have underestimated his strength a bit but come on!" Wolfgang was staggering back as he felt his fur burning from the attacks and seeing ziden summon his sword.

" Sounds like the wolf didn't anticipate this becoming a moment where the hunter becomes the hunted." Ziden said while cracking his knuckles, the male was serious for this fight, but he was not expecting what came next.

" Don't get full of your self punk! This battle is just getting started!" The wolf began to cross his arms against his chest, the armor soon steaming and shooting out from his body, odd purple lines forming along his chest before pumping up heavily, his body expanding in size as the beast was now double the size he was before. " Behold, my true strength!"

Ziden blinked for a moment before feeling an unholy force slam into his chest, seeing the shoulder of the werewolf crashing into him, sending him flying right into the wall of the barrier, shocking him to an unholy level.

" That armor, was it a limiter?" Yorihime asked while Miko watched the fight go down, seeing the Elemental Driver on the ground.

" Ziden! The Driver! Get it quickly!" Miko yelled out before the male landed on the ground, quickly recovering with scorch marks on his body, in a daze before using his arms to block his claw swipe, seeing the blood splatter from the impact.

" My power has increased in this form, thanks to the power of our Fallen Leader, We weaker Youkai have become far stronger than we used to be!" The werewolf was seen gripping onto Ziden's arm and launching the male across the arena and right to his device, the beast was quick to try and fix this, but was too late.

 **" Coin Set! Salamander! Burn it up! Great Inferno!"** Ziden was holding up his fist and posing, the fire dragon spinning around him and swatting the werewolf away and sending up fire to coat Ziden's body, creating his Rider Armor, summoning his sword in mere seconds.

" LEts Burn this evil away!" Ziden was seen moving his hand across the air before clenching it shut. Hearing the growl of Wolfgang, seeing him leap right at the male before Ziden shifts and lands a kick right on his snout, smashing him right into the barrier.

Ziden was quick on the move and slashed right across his chest with his blade, seeing that black blood spray out from the wound, followed by sparks, Wolf Gang taking massive damage before the beast slammed his fist right into Ziden's chest, sending him flying backwards through the air and onto the ground.

" Human! You disgusting beings! How dare you oppose the Dark Youkai Army's will!" Wolfgang howled into the night as the mother near Sakuya was stiring, close to changing.

" Heh, if I had a nickel for each time a villain said that, well minus the army part." Ziden said while holding up a card and sliding into the slot inside his Gauntlet. " But, I think we are gonna finish this off with a bright and colorful finish!"

 **" Card Set! Final Attack Ready?"** Ziden gripped his blade with two hands as a myriad of colorful fire coating his blade, brilliant lights forming around it. The Werewolf howled before launching himself right at Ziden.

" Grand! Prism Cutter!" Ziden does a powerful horizontal strike across his stomach, sliding forward as Wolfgang was seen standing completely still from the strike as Ziden placed his hand upon his blade's tip, slowly sliding his palm down it. As he did this, as his hand slides past it, the light died down and Wolfgang's body was slowly falling in half, black blood spraying into the air from the wound before he reached the hilt, the light gone and Wolfgang's body exploded like they usually do, along with the barrier.

" Ziden!" Miko was quickly to check up on him, along with Yorihime and Youmu. The male soon reaching down to remove the Elemental Driver, dispelling his Rider form in a small burst of fire, actually shocked by this.

" Well, that's completely new right now." Ziden said before storing the driver in his jacket. " Oh right, how are the duo?" Ziden asked while looking down at the kid and mom.

" They are perfectly fine, you are lucky for taking out that werewolf when you did, she was in the process of changing." Sakuya showed the rather well job she did at bandaging her wound. going to pick up the sleeping girl.

" Tch, to touch an impure one like this, it disgusts me." Yorihime was seen picking up the mother while ziden walked past her.

" Oh stop being a stiff, you do not mind doing this at all." Ziden said while looking over at her with a grin, the woman rolling her eyes.

 _After their long trek back to the School and an explanation..._

" Dark youkai Army? I dunno why, but that seems...really familiar." Mokou said, trying to remember where she heard it from. " Meh, you kicked one of their commander's asses. Which is a damn good thing."

" Yeah, got rough for a moment but I pulled through." Ziden said, rubbing at where his shirt got sliced at.

Takeru was more focused on what he was told about these guys. " so, does this mean that this Dark Youkai army has no form of allyship with Shocker?" Takeru asked while looking at the others.

" No clue but this tells me that we got more foes to deal with." Eirin answered while softly checking on all her eyes, even rubbing weird fluids on some of them.

And of course, Utsuho was resting on Ziden's lap, prompting the phoenix headpat the younger Avian. Wary of her powers. _' Why did Satori send Utsuho here? Does she know something we don't?"_

Ziden was lost in thought before the world of dreams took him, the male lost in its depths until the sun rises.

And when it does, the heroes were back on the road, The co waving goodbye to the school after Reimu placed up a barrier for them and Ziden left behind magic to grow crops and food for them within the school.

" Atleast we could save someone this time." Takeru said while everyone nodded.

" Can't save everyone but that just means we save the most we can." Ziden said as they finally approached the town of Camphier, soon spotting a massive castle in the distance. " Oh boy...this means we got to deal with whoever is in that castle."

" Heh, better yet, I say we convert that castle into a proper estate for Vampires!" Remilia flapped her wings at this.

" No!" Everyone shut down that idea as Ziden felt bad vibes from that castle.

 _Elsewhere on the Zeta Dreadnought..._

A purple haired woman could be seen speaking with Kanako who was looking over the plans of the Elemental Driver. " Rikako, you did put in what I asked you to put in right?" KAnako asked while looking over at her.

" Yeah, I put in those special black boxes into the driver the Boss Man uses. But why did you-" Kanako shushed her before she could continue.

" For a reason I shall not explain, if he wishes to save that world and defeat those odd invaders that the Ginger haired man warned us about, then those black boxes in the Elemental Driver will help him." Kanako said, looking down to the pokemon world through the window, her cold gaze focused on it.

 _Elsewhere..._

The very mischievous grin of a woman in a white blouse and red and black skirt was watching the heroes from the top of the castle. " Heh, everyone in Gensokyo might have turned against me but the knowledge of these other worlds will help me build an army to over throw the order, and Ziden is going to help us do that." The woman was seen laughing at this before vanishing into the castle. Inside, a powerful being summoned by the ggirl was there, waiting for them, those bright red eyes behind its knightly helm was glowing.

But also in that castle was a Rider, cloaked in yellow and that Scissor-like claw on his right arm, it seemed he was sided with Shocker, evident by the symbol on his right pectoral.

 _Trivia:_

 _1\. Ziden's Kamen Rider fights reference the much darker Amazons series, which means his own enemies will be bleeding instead of just sparks._

 _2\. Kanako had a hand in making Ziden's Elemental Driver and the Black boxes will be explained later down the line. Rikako is also Ziden's head Scientist, paid well too._

 _3\. The next major fight is an enemy I wanted to use for the first major crossover but due to time contraints, he will be moved here and he is from the Famous Souls Series. Also that woman is familiar if you are up to date with Touhou._

 _Author's notes: So sorry for the long delay, that sickness was messing with me so badly i couldn't focus or type up on this story, i promise this story should be finished before Summer Break!_


	10. Brawl in the Ruined Castle!

**Camphrier Town [ Pokemon X &Y]**

Ziden and co had arrived in this town and as per the norm, were resting in the Pokemon Center, which was of course, the hideout for many trainers, which was saddening as the world, once filled with battling trainers and Pokemon battles. But now? That dream was long gone, replaced with the dread of death and murder due to the monsters than have come free.

" Tch. This is disgusting, this was supposed to be a fun and relaxing trip but now, these guys turned it into a nightmare for this world." Reimu pointed out before slumping down on a nearby couch, somehow tired from that walk from the school to this place.

" I somehow doubt traditional Pokemon Battles will occur in this journey and if they do, they'll be rare." Kaguya stated while sighing, looking out the window into the town, looking at the burning craters from their fight with the Combatmen.

" Yeah, brought our pokemon for no real reason it seems." Ziden said while relaxing on a couch and bouncing up one of the pokeballs in his hand while Yorihime was gazing through the Pokedex.

 _' Are there any Pokemon worthy of being my ally on this world?'_ Yorihime thought while beginning to search through it, spotting an odd pokemon, or rather two. Lunatone and Clefairy. _' Pokemon with connection with the moon, perhaps I shall search for these beings.'_

" But what about what Nurse Joy said? About the Jenny of this town being slain by an odd knight?" Marisa asked while looking out to the body of Jenny, it was odd, a giant hole through her chest but her body was the truly odd part. Stone from top to bottom but weird stony crystals formed all around her chest and back region.

" I've never seen anything like this. Even on the moon." Eirin stated, looking at the fragment of stone they got from her body.

" Its weird, it kinda feels like a curse of sorts, so **maybe its a new strain of curse we've never seen before?** " Yuyuko asked while ziden shuddered.

" Dunno why, but it feels like I know what happened to her but its not coming to my mind." Ziden said while rubbing his temples.

" Think this might be a thing you've seen in the past but that God of yours is blocking it from your memories so you can't pre-empt it?" Mokou asked while Ziden nods.

" Might be something from a game or book I've read but it tells me that we should avoid any blade capable of causing that curse, we have no clue what the hell is happening." Ziden sighed.

" Even if we restored her, she would remain dead, wouldn't she?" Takeru asked, looking down.

" Not exactly, if we were to kill the being that killed her, we can revive her with one of Ziden's powers right?" Reimu asked while he scratched his nose.

" Isn't askin' an injured man a bit too much for him to revive someone?" Komachi asked as Youmu nodded.

" Indeed, from what we saw, him forcing Marisa to revive almost knocked him on his ass, it'd probably kill him in this current state." Yuyuko stated before covering her mouth. " Huh? Where'd that vulgarity come from."

" Maybe being bonded to Ziden messed your manner of speech up?" Remilia wondered while Sakuya was at work making everyone breakfast, everyone including even the young trainers.

" Mister Ziden is a vulgar one." Flandre pointed out as Meiling let out a snicker.

" Bah, shaddup, my manner of speech is just fin-"

" If we are to return back to the point, it seems all this has to do with that castle up there, so we eat and we go up and deal with it." Sakuya explained, looking at everyone.

" Seems like a good idea to me and if we can save that woman, then we must try." Byakuren stated, causing ziden to sigh.

" More like I have to try. But I am getting some real bad vibes from that castle, do we really have to go into that place?" Ziden asked before sighing.

Hours pass before the Heroes were now entering the castle, empty of life and barren as well.

 **Castle/Fortress [ Yoshi's Island]**

"...I really don't wanna go in here now." Youmu was quick to try and head back to town, only to have Sanae grab the back of her collar.

" Nonsense! There is nothing in here that deserves our fear!" Sanae was brave in the face of danger, of course she was, she was quite airheaded when it came to things.

" the music makes this place feel spookier than it actually is." Utsuho said, quick to Piggyback on Ziden's back.

" Yeah, not even fitting to this world-" Ziden pointed out before flinching and staring at a familiar man coming out of the castle, the male known as Lightning Ace.

" Humph...so you people are even here, why do you continue to fight this losing war against Shocker?" Ace asked, the lunarian far more somber than the last time they faced each other.

" Because we're here to save this world from their grasp, no matter how badly they want to take it over!" Takeru answered.

" Doesn't matter, they have my technology that I outfitted the Brigade with, the tech **that can summon beings from other worlds**. I came here and found it was used to bring 2 beings not from this world here." Lightning said before looking to Kaguya.

" Ace, is there truly-"

" No...my only path is to be freed of my life and repent for my sins in the after life. Be careful, the beings here have strange powers." Lightning flashed from the sky and struck the ground before them, causing everyone to flinch.

"...Nothing is ever easy for us, isn't it?" Remilia asked, her wings flapping with annoyance at this, Flandre even mimicking her action but lacking the emotional output.

" This place certainly reeks of evil, so its highly likely that something truly has appeared here, so we should be on guard." Meiling was the one to point this out, which was the oddest part of this ordeal.

" Something about this place has me on edge. Like its sending jolts down my spine or something." Mokou pointed out before the group began to explore the castle, the pokemon were all on edge.

" Hmm, a being from another world we haven't visited? I thought you visited them all?"Reimu asked while Zziden shrugged.

" Nope, I haven't explored all that much aside from the Smasher's worlds and several Miscellanous worlds. But not all of them." Ziden said while walking down an odd hallway, this place seemed to have been left behind since long ago.

Utsuho was floating around, looking around with her singular eye, almost getting lost in the place from the group.

" Such a tragic place, abandoned from all forms of care." Sakuya pointed out, dragging her finger against a dusty and broken table.

" Long left behind before these Shocker Guys got here." Yuyuko pointed out while floating around Ziden, soon moving up stairs.

" From battling over religion to helping to save a land from evil. Gensokyo was a grand choice to come to live in." Miko stated, a soft smile formed as her rival nodded.

" Indeed, I even got to meet that Riku fellow, such a strong willed young male, though he fears the dark within him." Byakuren stated.

" Though a certain Shrine Maiden has been hanging around a certain Keyblade Master." Remilia pointed out before a Sealing Needle flew right past her cheek, causing the vampire's blood to run cold.

"...Wwhat a weird group of people these are." Takeru stated as Youmu nodded.

" Yes, but you shall get used to their presence, it shouldn't be too hard." Youmu gave him a reassuring smile as the stairs led them down a long hallway of mirrors.

Eerie vibes came from around them, the group was on guard. " Mirrors...can never trust them, according to Earthling fables I have read about." Eirin stated as Yorihime looked to her.

" Mistress Eirin, what can you mean about that?"Yorihime seemed confused.

" Oh, I've heard Patchouli talk about this, about **worlds that lie within Mirrors.** " Sakuya pointed out while Marisa scratched her nose.

" Sounds kinda farfetched honestly, but if it was true, couldn't we be sucked into a world walking down this hallway, ze?" Marisa asked before a presence was felt at the end of the hall way.

" Guess we won't know, because we have company." Meiling was quick to try and run down the hallway, only to hit a part with two doorways near them, only to be sneak attacked by Shocker Combatmen.

This prompted the group to run only for Ziden and Takeru to hear a loud ringing noise in their heads. The pain was immense from the sound of it before the duo looked to the mirror and was quick to dodge an attack from a man in golden armor.

Sanae was quick to gasp at the sight of the man who was seperating Ziden and Takeru from the others, yellow armor and a claw right on his left arm, soon holding it up. " That man! He's Kamen Rider Scissors!"

" What? Another Rider? Thought those guys were supposed to be like Heroes of Justice or something." Mokou asked before Sanae shook her head.

" Not all Kamen Riders are good, some use their powers for evil or for their own agenda and this guy, he fed people to his Monster in order to make it stronger." Sanae explained as Ziden and Takeru were already transforming and standing before the Rider. " Be careful! The Mirror World might do terrible things to your body if you remain there for too long!"

Ziden and Takeru listened to her warning before seeing Scissors leaping into the mirror, the duo soon following right after. The others were focused on trying to help Meiling as Mokou, Kaguya, Youmu and Yorihime noticed something down the hallway, in which they ran down it and stood before the odd knight before them.

The knight was imposingly big and carried a massive blade, his shield was just as massive but the biggest sign was the weapons it carried on its person, which seemed far too small for someone to carry.

Kaguya was messing around in her robes before bringing out the Beastiary and scanning the knight, confused by his appearance in the hallway.

" _Unknown Being detected, scanning being now to determine what it is. Scanning Complete. Being known as The Pursuer has been identified. Threat Level: A-Rank. This Mysterious Knight seems to be hunting down those that Bear the Curse and has alot of powerful and fast moves. IT even has the ability to float and inflicts an odd attack known as Curse Lunge, if struck by this, the person will be cursed and likely die."_

" That Curse they're talking about, you think this the guy that killed that cop?" Mokou asked while the Knight began to float through the hallways backwards, the four dashing right after it as they reached a large open area, illuminated by the shining sunlight.

" IF it is, then we shall slay it and save the Earthling." Yorihime stated, soon drawing her blade and letting it shine.

" This will be an excellent test of my blade's skill after all this time." Youmu said as the four got ready to battle the Pursuer.

 _Meanwhile in the Mirror World..._

 **A Boundless Life [ Kamen Rider Ryuki]**

Soon the Camera shifts to Ziden and Takeru running into an open area of the Mirrored Castle, ducking the blade swings that Scissors performed, the duo in their normal forms that they are mainly known for.

Ziden spots an opening and began to throw a kick at his chest, following up with a strong kick to the face of the Rider, sending the male flipping backwards befoe Scissors flipped onto his feet and goes to slice down Ziden, only for Takeru's blade to blade his Scissor.

" Hi-yah!" Takeru pushed back his blade and sliced the Rider across his chest several times, soon landing a strong kick onto his chest.

" Tch!" Scissors punched the ground after he stopped rolling, snapping his fingers as Combatmen came in and began to swarm around him.

Ziden held his blade tight as fire began to dance around it, soon swinging it upwards, creating explosive pillars up into the air and blasting the Combatmen around the place before he came in at Scissors.

" LEts turn up the heat buddy!" Ziden's fists slammed into the man's chest, giving his chest something to get hot over, sending the male flying into the sky. Fire and sparks spraying right out of the impact spot before drawing a card from his deck and sliding it into his Gauntlet.

" **Card Set! Final Attack! Ready?"** Ziden bends down as fire poured out from mini portals and formed around his leg.

Takeru was pulling on the lever of his Driver while getting ready to end this battle. " **DAI KAIGAN! Ghost Omega Drive!"**

Once their attacks were charged up, they leapt high into the air and soon began to flip and soon crash down to the Kamen Rider.

The Rider was seen pulling out a card to try and turn the tides but their feet slammed hard into his chest before he could even summon his Mirror Monster, soon sent flying and crashing to the ground, lightning arcing around his body heavily.

Ziden and Takeru soon turned their backs to the male before feeling him explode right behind him. " That kamen Rider was uh...really sad."

" Yeah, he wasn't that powerful but come on! We need to get back to the girls!" Takeru was quick to run back to the way they entered, not knowing what the group of four was facing.

 _Meanwhile on the upper level of the Castle..._

Mokou was seen sliding back, clutching her broken arm while grunting and forcing it back into place. " Jeez, this asshat in metal is being a pain in my ass!" Mokou disliked this Purseur guy already, simply due to how fast he was during the battle.

 **Pursuer [ Dark Souls 2]**

" And this music is not helping at al- EEEK."KAguya was quick to duck a blade coming for her neck, losing alot of her hair in the process. "Oh come on!"

" Told you that having such long hair is detriment on the battlefield." Youmu stated before clashing her blades with the massive one the unknown being used. Sparks raining down onto the ground around them before the separated. His sword and her sword clashing now and then with each ending with a powerful shockwave.

Youmu was not relenting with the strikes, the duo even gliding across the arena and leaving sparks of light raining down the area. Mokou was annoyed with the prospect of waiting, quick to leap up and throw a barrage of kicks into the Pursuer's back, flames erupting from each strike before the being pushed Youmu back and slammed that blade right down through Mokou's arm, tearing it clean off in a spray of red blood.

The blade was seen spinning as a follow up and smashing into her ribs, the audible cracks showing how hard she was hit and sent crashing down into the ground, kicking up rock and bricks while the knight soon locked back onto Youmu, not seeing that Yorihime was flying behind him and slamming her blade right down into his back, piercing right through his body.

" I won't even need to summon the power of the Gods to best this creature." Yorihime stated before seeing his hand quickly reaching for her, an explosion of dark energy blasting her right off the man and onto the ground, gasping in extreme pain from the sneak attack, the knight now floating once more above the ground, his blade was now glowing.

Youmu could feel the danger coming from the blade as she watched him lunge right at her, his eyes were now glowing red and black aura began to pool off of him, youmu did end up dodging but Mokou who planned on leaping over Youmu for a sneak attack didn't go so well as she was lifted high into the air.

Mokou could feel it, something unholy ripping through her body as that glowing blade was forcing Curse into her body before she ended up coughing up black blood, soon falling limp before she was dropped onto the ground, right onto her knees as she tried to reach up to the Pursuer, soon turning to stone and being covered in those same odd crystals from before.

" So that's what he does, well, Mokou will be fine. More than likely. "Kaguya was more mourning the loss of her long hair, almost crying over her loss of it.

Youmu was more focused on actually fighting this being, seeing that it was now sporting glowing red eyes and black aura, which was now launching black projectiles.

This prompted Youmu to be on the move, dancing and dodging the projectiles with pure ease, her training against Danmaku users was pretty much making this easy, her blades glowing before swinging across his body, leaving red streaks and the spray of blood from his body.

" I will not allow you to persist in this battle any longer!" The Exsphere on the back of her hand began to shine before she drew both of her blades back and began to rapidly thrust them through his body with heavy amounts of force, causing small booms to come from the impact. " SWord Rain:Alpha!"

Each blade stab shot through his body at insane speeds, spraying out his blood from each strike tearing through his body before the final slice shot the man high into the sky, and flying off of the roof, his body dissolving into the nothingness it spawned from. The woman landing on her feet while sheathing her blades, the fog wall blocking off the others was finally freed as the others came through the door.

Mokou's body was now being cured of the odd affliction, her body awfully stiff from the experience while she was getting up to her feet. " The hell happened to me?" Mokou asked while she looked to everyone.

" You got inflicted with some curse, so I believe you were cured of it." youmu stated before the castle began to shake heavily.

" What's going on!?" Takeru asked, almost falling over.

" the castle is coming down! We gotta get moving!"Remilia yelled before the group escaped out of the castle before seeing it begin its own demise, watching the place begin to fall apart.

While this was occurring, they could see that Jenny's body was no longer stone but now more normal and fleshy and with that gaping hole in its chest. Ziden was seen reaching into his pocket and holding up a large orange feather and dropping it down on the dead woman.

" Hmm? What's that?" Reimu asked while standing next to him.

" ITs-"

" That is a Phoenix Down, something used on another world to revive those that are dead, right?" Eirin asked before Ziden grumbled before the wound on Jenny's chest closed and he lets out a sigh, seeing her chest rise and drop.

" HAh! So this is the rascals that have been messing around with the Dar Youkai Army?" Everyone looked up to see someone standing atop one of the roofs atop the town as Reimu and a majority of the girls there grimaced at the person.

" I should have known, heard you ended up vanishing after that incident with you, Seija Kirin!" Reimu pointed her Gohei right at the woman known as Seija, the fabled trickster was here.

Yuyuko was quick to grab onto Ziden's ears and cover them incase she blabbed about her incident.

" Ah, smart, shame, I was gonna blab to him to join us in helping us overthrow the Gensokyo hierarchy!" Seija said before softly sighing and looking down at the group . "Shame you punks won't be stopping what the Army has planned for the whole world. Hell, we might even branch out and take over more worlds."

Ziden was seen freeing his ears. " Jeez, you guys think I'm deaf, I might help the weak but I'm not helping em if they're gonna be doing shit like this when they get strong."

" Shame, but they are right, I am one of the Commanders for Dark Youkai Army and I will take great solace in knowing that you will all fall by our Master's hands who shape the entire world into his image." Seija said before vanishing into a dark void behind her, everyone stiffening up from this.

 _Later on..._

Ziden and crew were gathering up supplies for the road ahead to the next town which held a gym there, which mean another Maverick to best.

" But you guys should be careful, we heard from the folks there that an odd creature lies there." One of the trainers warned them while Eirin raised her brow.

"What kind of weird creature?" Eirin asked while the trainer shuddered.

" IT was like some skeleton of some sorts, wearing really fancy attire, kinda like a bullfighter." The male answered while Ziden rose a brow. Never heard of that monster before.

 _Elsewhere..._

The very same skeleton was standing in Cyllage Town, waving his red cape around while softly chuckling in the darkness of the night. " So, new prey shall come to me? I hope they are powerful."

 _Elsewhere again..._

A certain blue haired woman was riding into the area on a massive rock with a loud grumble, her ALtaria flying with her. " Those jerks! Leaving me on that ship and being lectured by Iku, no way am I missing out on a fun journey on this world!"

 _Trivia:_

 _1\. Kamen Rider Scissors comes directly from Kamen Rider Ryuki and is considered the weakest Rider out of the entire city._

 _2\. The Pursuer hails directly from Dark Souls 2._

 _Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay, guess who decided to get into Persona via Persona 3? This guy, I will try to update alot faster in the future!_


	11. Earth Breaking Awakening!

**Route 4/5/6/7 [ Pokemon X and Y]**

Normally, these days typically can't get weirder but today, it certainly can as everyone was looking on at the giant being of fat that was blocking their path to the Connecting cave.

" So uh, what in the world is this thing anyways?" Remilia pointed at the large being who was blocking their path to the Connecting Cave.

" Its so big and plump, didn't even know that Pokemon could this big." Mokou said while pressing into its side and seeing her hand literally sink into its flesh.

" Its really fat too, darn thing looks like it can eat someone's home out of food in one go." Reimu said, actually afraid of what this thing could do if hungry.

"...that's a Snorlax."

" Definitely a Snorlax."

" Its a Fluffykin!" Ziden and Kaguya both look at Sanae for a hard, singular moment while blinking at her. " What? that's what I name all of my Snorlaxes."

" Fluffykin...is an odd name to give to a giant bear creature." Komachi was even mimicking Mokou, poking it with her scythe butt and watching the scythe butt sink into its flesh. " Okay, this thing is seriously fat, what do we do, I mean, we can fly over it."

" Huh, we are able to do that, we aren't restricted to the rules of the Pokemon Games." Kaguya pointed out as Ziden scoffed.

" And we miss out on a Snorlax, come on, one of us has to catch this pokemon!" Ziden made sure to stand before the beast before realziing that only three of them had the ability to catch the Pokemon of this place.

" Well, I already caught a Scatterbug so, either Kaguya or Ziden can get the big ole fluffball." Sanae said, rubbing under the bug's jaw.

" Whoa whoa whoa, how come you guys get to catch more than one Pokemon and we can't?" Reimu asked before jabbing her purification rod right in Ziden's face.

" Well, you guys know nothing much about Pokemon and you guys have Partner Pokemon. So, since we three are actual trainers...we can catch more than 1!" Kaguya explained.

" Sadly, that makes alot of sense, one is a handful, carrying more than one with us would be annoying." Eirin said while softly looking at her Chansey and patting her on the head.

" Well, more than one would be a handful." MArisa looked at her Mismagius, smiling at the Ghost pokemon.

Yuyuko was peeking out of Ziden's shoulder with her Gengar peeking out of his shadow.

" So, which of you two gets it?" Yuyuko asked as Ziden was shuddering from the cold feeling of her in his arm.

" I only catch cute and beautiful Pokemon so Ziden can have the giant fluff ball, he can only catch 3 more Pokemon anyways." Kaguya said before covering her face with her sleeve, cheekily grinning.

" Yay me, welp, I get a Snorlax to add to my team with only 2 more slots." Ziden said before walking up to the Pokemon before realizing a very important fact. " Oh crap, we don't have a Poke Flute, don't we?"

Sanae rubbed under her jaw, completely lost since they had no way of waking up the beast reliably at this point before Ziden thought for a moment and reached around in his jacket and pulled out a Pokeball and throws out his 2nd not yet seen before Pokemon.

The pokemon was a hulking beast of yellow and Black,two twin tails that seemed to be like batteries of sorts beforethe beast beat upon its chest and roared. " Electricvire!"

" Whoa, talk about a loud Pokemon!" MArisa was quick to cover her ears at this moment, not wanting to have her ears busted by the loud noise.

" That's another of your Pokemon? What is this one supposed to be?" Mokou asked while Komachi was seen bonking it on the head.

" This fella again, well, I assume for a battle, we need to get out of the range of the combat so-" In the blink of an eye, everyone was pushed out of bounds for the battle that was to occur.

" Hmm, so in these battles, you let your Pokemon fight for you?" Yorihime asked while raising a brow. The woman wanted to know more about these types of battles.

" Yeah, if I remember right, the humans of this world can't fight like we can so they use these creatures to fight and solve their problems." Meiling explained.

" Aside from Guns of course." Sakuya interjected, remembering the guns she some trainers in the centers carried. Mainly the older folks but none of the younger trainers had any.

" So, now what?" Marisa asked before hearing the soft sounds of the Poke Flute being played and the rumbling of the beast on the wooden bridge.

Ziden was quick to leap back with Electrivire before seeing the Snorlax awaken and let out one angry cry, the time for battle has come. Time for a Pokemon Battle!

 **Battle! Wild Pokemon [ Pokemon X &Y]**

Ziden was quick to notice that the air was distorting around his Pokemon and his pokeballs, even around Kaguya's and Sanae's. " What the-?" Ziden was quick, however to notice that the distortion before watching as the Snorlax getting up off its back and soon charging at the Electrivire.

" Holy heck, ze! That big thing can move!" Marisa was caught off guard by its speed, barreling right at the Electric type without slowing down.

" So its using Tackle huh? Then lets take it head on with Brick Break!" Ziden snapped his finger before Electrivire held onto his arm before leaping right up, his arm now glowing before slamming it right down onto the head of the Snorlax, causing an explosion of smoke as the Pokemon rolled back from the impact, still standing tall after that Super Effective hit.

All while Sanae was trying to to explain the rules of Pokemon Battles while Takeru was eagerly watching the battle, it seemed he was enjoying.

"...What's going on here, he should be down after that, with how powerful my Team is. Did that distortion do something?" Ziden said before looking to his pokemon and nodding. " Whatever, follow that up with a Thunderpunch!"

" Vire!" The beastly pokemon was seen rearing back its fist and charging up Electricty into his fist. Soon leaping forward. When it went down to the Snorlax, a giant pink tongue came out and smacked Electrivire right down onto the ground before rolling to its feet and dashing right at its Stomach and slamming the shocking fist right into its gut.

" Snoooooorrrr!" The fist hit with such force, rings of air began to form around the fist before the pokemon was sent flying across the bridge, crackling with electricity. The Snorlax slowly gets up but begins to stagger due to being Paralyzed by the Thunderpunch.

" Oh, what's with him?" Eirin asked before Mokou piqued up.

" Ain't that one of those Status conditions that green hair was talking about?" Mokou wondered.

" So, it must be Paralyzed then." Takeru answered while seeing Ziden pulling out a Pokeball.

" Time to catch me a Snorlax." Ziden said before winding up and launching the pokeball at the downed Snorlax, watching it be caught and sucked into the ball. Hearing that familiar roll and click after 4 nudges, the Pokemon was fully caught.

" Looks like it was successful, he got himself a pokemon that's essentially a giant big pillow." Remilia's wings began to flap before taking minor flight and going over the bridge.

" Yeah, that was some roadblock. Well, lets get to this next town and save it, feels odd being Heroes." Meiling said, before softly rubbing under her nose while smacking Ziden hard on his back.

Ziden rubbed his back as the male looked at the blobby Yuyuko going to grab and retrieve the pokeball and hand it to him, the male soon placing it into his belt loop. " You did a great job Electrivire." Ziden praised his pokemon, he deserved it after that battle.

Now began the silent trek into a large cave, softly being shrouded in its endless darkness as they began to walk through it, seeing Zubats fluttering above them, the male was contemplating catching the but changed his mind. Mokou was quick to flick open a flame to give them alot more light and moving ahead of the group.

" A cave huh, alt of rare pokemon are usually hiding around in here but we can't be distracted by side stuff until we reach this town. According to the map, the town is literally straight ahead." Sanae was holding the digital map Nurse Joy gave her while looking forward before their eyes saw something silvery before them.

" The hell is that thing?" Meiling asked before taking a few steps towards it before leaping backwards, dodging an upwards strike from the being before skidding backwards, seeing the being that attacked them.

That silver body and that reptilian head, this was no doubt a Destroyer, the beasts they fought during the last war. " What the, hey its those weird robots!" Marisa was quick to grab her Mini Hakkero.

" Then lets defeat this being and move on." Miko was almost ready to move forward before being stopped by Sanae.

" Hmm...why not let Ziden and Takeru take care of it? They're both considerably weaker than us, so more chances to fight would be great for them." Yuyuko suggested before Sakuya agreed.

" It would be best for them to battle the beast to get them more used to battles, namely for Ziden in his weakened state." Sakuya agreed as Ziden sighed and pulled out his Driver.

" Jeez, fighting these things again, annoying!" Ziden slammed the Driver down on his waist while Takeru summoned his own Driver.

Pulling out the Salamander Coin, he noticed it was glowing before he flicked it into the air before doing a pose. " Henshin!" The coin soon floats right into the top slot of the Driver before summoing that fire dragon to fly around him and bite down on him.

 **" Infernal Justice! Burn away the Stains of Evil!"** After the Driver finished speaking, Ziden was now cloaked in that Samurai esque armor, the usual red eyes glowed for a moment before slamming his fists into his hands.

Takeru already clicked on the side of his Eyecon, soon lifting his hand into the air for a prayer before pulling on the side of his driver. " **KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!"** And now Takeru was cloaked in his orange and black jacket, his mask forming and gazing at the enemy.

" Did we ever find out who made the Destroyers?" Remilia asked, thinking for a moment as Utsuho began to think.

" I think? I remember there was a guy at a lab that-" And at that moment, the bird was seen holding onto her third leg, holding onto the cannon while shaking. Eirin noticed this and kept an eye on that before seeing the duo getting ready to fight.

 **Boss Theme [ Megaman II]**

Avenger and Ghost were quick to leap into the fray and throwing powerful punches and kicks at the machine, the Destroyer making sure to block each strike and soon making quick movements to land a punch right onto Ghost's chest, sending sparks flying right out of the male as he was launched into the wall of the cave.

Avenger was quick to block one of the punches and slam his fist right into that metallic chest and sending him skidding back, the beast surprised by this.

" Oh I remember now! It was that crazy Doctor dude with the funky cape! Wily!" Reimu remembered as Ziden groaned in the distance.

" How the hell are you remembering this now?" Ziden asked before brandishing a card and sliding it into his gauntlet and summoning his blade to slice along the machine, sending sparks out of the machine.

" Hey! alot of things happened between then and now, I am not remembering everything that happens at once!" Reimu yelled before Ziden turned to her before being sent flying by being hit with a large, heavy fist, rolling along the ground.

" Pay attention you fool!" Yorihime yelled, causing Ziden to jump up, only to get slashed across the chest with a metal blade, causing sparks to shoot out from his chest, being hit multiple times by the destroyer slicing up his chest and sending him rolling back to the ground.

" Dammit!" Ziden was quick to pull out the Undine coin before seeing that Kaguya was blinking hard.

" Everyone, we should duck." Kaguya said before ducking right down, with everyone following suit, save Mokou who now stood headless from a large rock that soared over them, followed by a large beam of yellow energy, both slamming into the Destroyer who was attacking Ghost with those Metal Blade, the blue haired Savior appearing next to Ziden and smacking him right on his head.

" Jackass, jeez I come to the Manor and you're not even back there yet so I ask Yukari to bring me to you and you guys are having fun battles without me?" Tenshi was rather upset with this before holding up a brown coin in her hand before throwing it to him. " Take it, I'm joining you jackasses for this journey." Tenshi was seen placing her blade on his shoulder before Ziden got to his feet and looked at the coin.

It seemed to have a symbol of a mountainous face before softly holding the coin out before him and soon clenching both of his fists to his side, the coin dropping and soon going to float over to the left coin slot, glowing brown. Soon his arms quickly shifted into a wide salute, slowly bringing his arm to his right side. " Henshin!" Ziden's fist hits the side of the Driver as it began to glow and the ground began to rumble as a giant of Stone soon appeared behind Ziden.

" Holy hell." Marisa said before Byakuren was looking to Sanae.

" Just what is that device?" Byakuren asked before Sanae giggled.

" Don't worry! I'll explain it later!" Sanae said before the voice from the driver began to speak once more.

 **" COIN SET! GNOME! BREAK THE WORLD! EARTH SHATTERING JUSTICE!"** The giant soon covered Ziden in its body and exploded around him, forming a brand new transformation. Now donned in what appeared to be Medieval knight armor that was colored orange, there were more things to the armor, mainly that it had various rocky patterns on it. The Card Gauntlet was looking to be made entirely of stone and his Greaves were as well. His chest plate had segmented parts of stone around his chest and his helm was a typical knight helm. Each opening had a orange gem inside of it to show his eye and the helm looked akin to a mountain.

Ziden softly hits the side of his head to crack it. " Come forth, I shall make sure you crash against me Fiend!"

Sakuya rose her brow at that, that was not something he would usually say.

And of course, the machine made sure to charge right at him, swinging that Metal Blade right at him, only to be caught in Ziden's hand, catching the machine right off guard before slamming his fist right into the chest of the machine, sending it flying backwards along the ground.

Soon pulling out a card and soon sliding a card into the Card Gauntlet. " **Weapon Summon! Gnome Crescent!"** Out of the earth came a large one handed axe, decorated in Earth and a sharp, thick blade as he began his long walk to the machine before slicing right down his chest, sending sparks out of the machine, slicing away at the machine.

The Destroyer was at his mercy as everyone quickly followed and saw a large boulder right behind the machine as Ziden throws the axe away before sliding a card into his Card Gauntlet.

 **" Final Attack! Ready?"** Orange energy began to gather around his arm before he leapt up and shot towards the machine, Ghost soon getting up to watch the sight.

" Rider Punch!" That fist soon slammed into the chest of the Destroyer, the earth under them shaking from the impact before the machine shot into the boulder, shattering right through it and right through the cave walls, causing a massive explosion outside the wall. The man's fist was shining after the sttrike before fist pumping, the transformation wearing off.

" Holy hell, talk about power." Marisa made sure to run up to slug him on the arm for that good fight.

" Oh! Mister Phoenix won the fight!" The birdbrain seemed happy about this before the group began their walk outside into the light, soon seeing Cyllage town not that far from them.

"...That town, dear god." Eirin looked at the town's destruction, craters formed in the many streets and the stench of blood was heavy in the town. What's worse is that they could smell the scent of demons there.

"...We got a long fight ahead of us, dunno if these beings are Shocker related though." Ziden wondered while Kaguya stood next to him, soon flinching when a voice surrounded them.

 _" So you have finally arrived, Legendary Hero. That is good, I am here to test your skills in battle, I shall face you in the darkness of the night while you try to save this town."_ The voice echoed in their heads, sounded regal but it was obvious this voice was not human at all. Their minds were all focused, time to head into town and save it from the clutches of Shocker.

 _Trivia:_

 _1\. The stance he took when transforming into Gnome Form was literally Kamen Rider Black's transformation up until the end of it._

 _Author's Notes: So sorry about the lateness of this upload but I was having many medical issues but don't worry, I'll try to keep it going on a weekly basis, it'll be better once i get my medicines back. But it will be mildly delayed since i will reread the chapters to check what Social Links Ziden formed with the touhous and write them down so the numbers won't be wrong._


	12. The Candelabra and a Town's Liberation

_Oh yeah, like with the last Story, if you have questions you wish to ask in Pms or Review, ask away and I shall answer up here from now on._

* * *

 **Pokemon Center [ Pokemon X & Y]**

" JEez, this journey is more a pain than I thought it would end up being." Ziden said before looking up at the roof of the Poke Center, seeing the lights flicker on and off before them. Only a few of them were at the table. Merely only Sakuya, Miko, Byakuren and Remilia sat with him while the others were helping Nurse Joy with the injured trainers and Pokemon.

" Yeah, just imagine if it was just you, Sanae and Kaguya, you'd be in danger no doubt, so be glad we invaded." Remilia stated, simply trailing her fingers along that glass before her before softly sipping it down.

" True, plus I get to have a chance to fight with this Kamen Rider power that Sanae gave me, its an odd experience but I can certainly make due with it." Ziden softly looked at the three coins on the table, the male felt odd using them, something Sakuya noticed with the latest one.

Soon Ziden felt the grip of a pair of arms around his eyes, only to notice it was Reimu. " Yo, Ziden, got a question for you, so what's been going on with the others that traveled with us?" Reimu asked while Ziden rubbed his jaw before reaching to his sleeve, softly pressing buttons on it, created by magic.

" Then let us see, shall we?" Ziden asked, a screen soon forming above the sleeve and showing the group, everyone slowly gathering to see a screen.

 _The first film was showing Mario and Luigi gathering on a floating blimp with Peach and Toads, they seem to be heading off into a vacation of sorts. " Huh, so that's what they are up to, wonder where they are going to." Mokou wondered, throwing an onion ring into her mouth._

 _The next screen showed Kirby simply taking a nap in his home before being snatched into the air by a giant beanstalk, causing the others to literally arc their heads upwards just to see the odd sight. " That is...Kirby is in the midst of something crazy, isn't he?" Marisa asked, wondering what that puffball could be up to._

 _The next screen was odd, it showed a grand grassy plain and a male wearing blue on a horse, looking out into the lands, but when he was seen, the group could tell who it was before a blue laser blasted right past them,sending the male on a ride. " That was a different Link right?" Yuyuko asked while Ziden nodded. A new Link was born in those two months._

 _The screen changed to show that Dante was in the midst of baby sitting a girl, showing he was now getting into the anime timeline. Seems he would have his hands full._

 _Sora himself seemed to be on the isle, relaxing, not even minding what was going on the wolds right now, relaxing and sleeping on the beach. Reimu seemed rather happy about this._

 _Sonic and Tails seemed to be riding up a massive Elevator into Space to a giant amusement park, which had everyone surprised, especially Takeru._

" So it seems that everyone is doing well and not in much danger." Eirin said while softly sitting in the booth.

" Seems the Gym Leader is also safe in this town as well. He does seem rather down since he can't climb or whatever." Remilia didn't really seem to care.

" Yeah, said his Gym was taken over by something called a...ray no?" Reimu had no clue what that was.

" Its an animal that's in the outside world! Its big and has a large horn!" Ziden looked down only to have his jaw almost shattered by the headbutt of a hell raven clocking him right in the jaw.

" How do you know of that creature?" Miko asked, curious to how she did indeed know that.

" Oh, Mama Satori has some down at her home!" Utsuho answered, the male was rather surprised about this but honestly shouldn't be.

" But there is one question we have since we've been chatting about it back in the Fake Gensokyo, so how did you end up in some coma and sent your pervy past self with us?" Youmu asked, actually curious.

" Hmm? Oh I wasn't in a coma or any of the sort. I was dealing with incidents on Earth before coming here, namely the revival of the Sleeper, who I beat the hell down and sent him back to his Sunken City." Ziden slammed his fist down into his palms

" So, you weren't sleeping at all, just going off fighting some sleepy thing?" Flandre asked, soon clinging to his arm.

" Can we actually hear about this, this has me curious." KAguya said before softly clapping her hands, causing Ziden to sigh.

" Very well, listen up and listen well." Ziden soon began to explain what was going on and what he was doing before joining them at Olympus.

 _Flashback..._

A trip to New York is normally a peaceful one, but for this hero, it was one that'd lead to annoying circumstances, namely all the knocked out cultists that were around him and the blade that was currently pointing at the neck of a certain Fallen Goddess he was once married to. The Crawling Chaos Nyarlathotep.

Where were they currently? The last place he expected Cultists to even do such a ritual that was currently on going outside was at the Statue of Liberty's Crown, he might have stopped it, but they were able to finish half of it resulting in the massive storm surging right outside. " Now now Ziden, I doubt there is any time for you to be dealing with little old me, now is there?" The Eldritch Abomination had a severe point since from the corner of Ziden's eye he could see that massive mass of green flesh that was rising out of the sea, the seas themselves spiraling around him akin to a whirlpool. " Because after all...he could very easily endanger the poor people of New York city. So what will you do, Mister Hero? Take your rage out on me, or go and stop the Sleeper from erasing these pitiful human lives off the map?"

A simple click of his tongue was all the answer she needed. " Damned Goddess, after this is over, I'm putting you down." Ziden said before pulling his sword from her neck and began to move towards the opening of the crown.

" Oh...but are you really gonna be able to put me down after this nice Divorce gift from me to you, I know its a bit late, well over a few centuries." Ziden rose a brow at her words before watching her vanish into a black void before looking back to the Sleeper, only to see those sets of red eyes staring at him from not that far, that bastard was as big as the Empire State Building and he could see that fist of his cocking back.

" Oh shit, he's not after the people, he's after me." Ziden cursed Nyalathotep for this before leaping right out of the crown, not even caring about the knocked out cultists before his eardrums could hear the loud boom that came from his fist smashing right through the statue's face while seeing the ground quickly approaching beneath him before flipping himself to land on the ground.

The ground cracked right under his feet before going to stand and crack his neck, gazing around at the people who came to this island as sightseers, all dowwn on the ground, convulsing from the sight of the Octopi headed being of Madness attacking him right now. The black fluids coming from their eyes and mouths pretty much told him that this was the real deal he was facing. He still found it odd that the Sleeper's name was not copywrited and ended up being snatched by a Space Tyrant.

The male gripped onto his blade while looking at the four eyes of the beast which was focused on him currently, those red eyes now flashing purple before his area was being blasted apart by those powerful lasers, the male responding right to the action by leaping high into the air and using a giant hand of fire to spin onto his forearm, making sure to dodge those laser blasts while running along his giant arm. Wrapping fire along that crimson blade and kicking the arm hard to break into a pseudo-flight and making his blade alot longer before cleaving it through several of his tentacles, causing the beast to screech loud enough to shatter several windows in the neighboring area of New york. Hearing that pained roar gave him a cocky smirk right before not noticing the giant green hand was now landing on. Soon feeling that hand close right around him and soon toss him like a fast ball pitch

Literally becoming a red blur across the sky, Ziden found himself slamming right into a large tower, causing alot of damage with that impact, the male groaning loudly from the impact and trying to sit up, seeing that his leg literally tore open to the point of seeing his bone and muscle. " Dammit, this is gonna be a bitch to heal off." ziden said before leaning his head back and soon feeling the horrible pain of his leg forcing itself back together, letting out a pained growl before getting to his feet. Even from this far distance, he could still see the Sleeper from this distance. He had to crotch down for this before leaping from the tower with an explosive leap, soaring through the air like a bullet.

" The longer this battle goes on, the harder it'll be to keep the casualties down to a minimum. Time to wrap this up." Ziden said before inhaling deep and beginning to gather up the energy to cast a spell that should be strong enough to send this big Khalamari back to the depths of the Sunken city. Slamming his fists together, he made sure to cause an explosion flame beneath him to angle himself higher to aim for that right eye, soon slamming that fist right into that red organ before being showered in the gross mess that came from the impact. The Sleeper was quick to screech hard from the force his eye was ruptured as the God stumbled backwards

The explosive recoil of the punch sent the male flying backwards and into the air as he finally had enough energy charged to finish this. " If Yukari didn't have me rushing to meet up with he and her precious lil youkai and, I'd take my time with taking you down but now, I need to get moving. So let this attack be your end!"

Ziden rose his blade high into the air as it began to fill up with a golden light, soon grabbing onto the blade with both hands, soon going to slam the blade downwards, releasing a powerful blast of light that began to rain down blades upon the Sleeper, each blade was hitting into its flesh and causing pieces of its flesh to fall into the void of a whirlpool beneath it. Hundreds upon thousands of blades began to swarm and shine light in the darkness this demon was taking away from humanity.

This beast wanted a piece of him and he was gonna get the 20 pc meal of a quality beat down. " From the oldest Era, from the most secret of Magicks, this art will rend your body and tear your soul asunder. Witness the spell that is Monikered by the Age of when the Gods end! Ragnarok!" As soon as Ziden finished his incantation. a massive golden magic circle formed in the clouds, allowing a massive golden blade to pass through it and began to let it rain down from the heavens above. Once the God recovered, he was quick to see the blinding light and the massive holes in his body before throwing that hand up to try and stop that blade, instantly watching his arm be cleaved down the middle ass that blade soon made its home right through the neck of the god. Prompting the hero to fist pump from the sight before that green mess it called blood to spray all over the male and right into his mouth as well.

The golden blade made sure to impale the Sleeper clean through his body before exploding into a pillar of golden and holy light, the explosive force sent Ziden landing right back on Liberty Island and right on the ground, forced to watch as the spell was destroying the body of the God, that hellish roar while watching its chunks slowly come apart and fall into the whirlpool, the sound was sickening and no doubt the cleaning effort would be hell on the people. Seeing that the spell was ending and the body of the Sleeping remained upright, he was worried he'd have to use an even strong spell. " Damn...missing my powers like this is a real damn pain if that didn't put em down." Ziden said before spitting down on the ground, seeing alot of blood in his spit. His fears were calmed once her saw the massive body beginning to sink down into the waters below.

A long sigh of relief came from the male before reaching out to his jacket sleeve and going to hit something on before seeing the clouds clear up. "...Better keep this encounter to myself, don't want Yukari to worry about Nyalathotep being around again." Ziden said before feeling along of wind hitting his face, seeing a large Helicarrier coming down near his location. This confused Ziden for a moment before looking out into the distance where he crashed. Seeing that glowing A at the top of the tower, this caused the male to blankly stare before the entire tower began to slowly tip over before collapsing hard onto the streets below.

"...Whew...been a long day, time to go!" ziden was quick to hit a button on his jacket before being shrouded in light, finding himself upon his ship and right down on the floor. That was going to be trouble the next time he heads back to Earth. but for now, he's kept Yukari waiting for a bit too long, might as well go ahead and meet this wielder of the key and see what the world they are on is like.

 _Flashback Ends..._

Everyone seemed silent on watching that battle, what a horrifying being that was he faced but Mokou and Yuyuko seemed to focus more on the odd woman at the beginning, only for the silence to be ended by Flandre.

" So...did you really lose all your powers when fighting against Lucifer?" MArisa raised a brow at this, wondering how much he was lying about things.

" I did, the Past self didn't have certain powers I had so he did gain new powers. But i had indeed lost my powers." Ziden said while looking at the chuckling Remilia.

" I surely hope you'll be honest with us in the future, you have an interesting fate and that fate has changed ours to one of a fun coalition. But don't lie to us about things like that, no matter how simple. Trust is the strongest part of us being Illusionary Heroes." Remilia said as everyone seemed to agree. Takeru himself had joined in and nods at her words. The group gathered could feel a strong bond truly being forged together!

The fabled glass cracking noise came and everyone could hear it now. _" You have established a new bond amongst your Fellow Heroes. In normal Cases, this type of bond would be called the Fool Arcana, but for this, it shall be given a new Arcana. You and your allies have crreated the Hero Social Link, grow this Link with your allies to continually protect this reality from evil."_

And now another glass cracking was heard between Ziden and Remilia. _" You have established a new bond between each other. You have reached the First Rank of the Devil Arcana. With this, you have gained the Scarlet Night Keyblade Style. Continue your growth with the Seer of Fate to grow more powerful."_

Ziden smiled at this, gently kicking back. " So we have that unknown Fiend to deal with. This is gonna be trouble. " Yuyuko said while gently nomming on Ziden's hair, causing him to bop her nose hard.

" And that Rhino too. Takeru, you'll help the girls take down that Rhino and I'll take on the Fiend." Ziden said while looking at the group as they nodded.

" Why can't we take on that fiend with you!?" Meiling asked while Ziden shook his head.

" If it really is a Fiend, then its gonna be too much for you guys to handle, Fiends are demons of unholy power and that Alice girl is one of them." Ziden said before Kaguya could visibly seen grimacing at that name, even Eirin.

" But you're weakened, should you-" Ziden's hand came up to interrupt Takeru before crossing his arms and making that smug look he used to making when Demons are involved.

" I am a skilled demon hunter, just because my powers are gone, doesn't mean my skill is weakened." Ziden boasted while Byakuren looked over at the male.

" Too much arrogance will make Icarus lose his wings, you know?" Byakuren simply gave a simple warning as Miko nodded in agreement for once. The woman agreeing with her rival for once.

" Indeed, it would be best if someone went in with you." Miko answered before Sakuya volunteered.

" Then I shall aid him in combat, I have been training with Ziden's mother and Dante during the times I was not aiding with incidents." Sakuya explained while showing off her knives, causing Ziden to sigh.

" You guys will bully me until I take one of you so fin-" Everyone in the group felt an overwealming force bearing down on them. The air was already uncomfortable from the sheer force of the fiend outside, but this? This completely eclipsed that as Ziden felt a force yanking right on him, taking him right out of the booth, right to the shock of the Trainers and heroes in it.

A gap was quick to open up right behind him and the familiar sight of a white glove grabbed right onto Ziden's back, trying to hold him from the tug, only for everyone to watch the duo to be sucked right into the void of nothingness and vanished right before their eyes.

Now in the void they were sucked into, nothing remained but the pitch blackness that was soon erased by the lights coming from the candlelight around the new person before them, pitch black suit and golden hair, this man, he radiated power. That grin was just as unsettling to the duo. " Ah, so you two have finally arrived here, that is truly wonderful. I have been dying to meet the one who bested the Lucifer of this reality."

" Judging by that tone...that would mean that you are a Lucifer from another world, are you not?" Yukari slowly got to her feet, wearing that fabled purple and white dress she wore during the incident with Tenshi.

The blonde male's grin grew wider. " OF course, I am here to do the Icrim boy a favor by taking care of his Lucifer problem, after all, now that I am here but you will need to do something for me."

Ziden softly stepped forward, Yukari quick to grab his arm and look at him, the Great Youkai soon looking back at Lucifer. " What Will I need to do? Pledge my soul to you?" Ziden joked, causing the Fallen Angel to chuckle.

" No, I merely wish to warn you of a threat and I want you to become stronger so you can face it. The threat known as YHVH." As soon as that name was said, the sound of a record scratch was heard from the mere utterance of that name.

" YHVH? What even is that?" Ziden asked as the angel threw him an odd Candelabra, the male holding onto it.

" He is the Tyrant God that has embraced a hold upon your newly formed reality, he will no doubt try to do to it what he did to ours. You will learn of him as long as you hold the Candelabra and fight against the powerful Demons that come from my destroyed Multiverse, in return, I shall aid you the best I can and destroy the Lucifer that seeks to corrupt and destroy you. The more demons you defeat, the stronger you and your allies shall become to face the terrors of this new reality. Do we have a deal?" Lucifer explained as Ziden looked down and looked at his Aunt. The woman didn't know what to expect but they did know this, the power they felt, it eclipsed theirs. It was like being in Shinryu's presence once more.

"...We have a deal, if this deal will make me stronger and my friends as well, then we might as well." Ziden said, holding up the Candelabra, soon watching it vanish into his hand.

" Very well, have fun and beware the demons who come for your Candelabra." Those words rang through his head before the duo found themselves back in the Pokemon Center, the dazed by the events that just occurred.

" Whoa! What happened to you guys?" Reimu asked as Yorihime had finally returned from the kitchen, bringing a meal over to Eirin.

 _Soon, An explanation is happening..._

Everyone seemed to be lost for words. " So basically, you have to fight powerful demons that come from another reality and do it as payment for Lucifer?" Takeru asked as Yukari seemed to frown.

" Yes, from what we felt, if we opposed it, we would no doubt have come back in pieces. So essentially, we will be hunted down by powerful demons. Not just fiends but others." Yukari explained while looking at the group.

" Hmm, another reality of demons. And I thought your Earthling ones were annoying." Yorihime said while looking at Ziden whom was holding that Monster Bestiary of his and noticed alot of the entries were changed and upgraded, namely demons. Lucifer was not lying, seems new demons were coming and taking over their kind and replacing them.

But there was a new feeling of dread, the ringing of bells could be heard as ziden and crew stepped outside. A powerful presence was nearby and he could feel the Candelabra flickering within him. He was ready to take the threat head on, soon walking forward with Sakuya before being sucked down into a portal, but the group didn't have a time to rest, Shocker Combatmen and soon that same Rhino they were told about came forth.

Tunnel Rhino it was, the being with a drill on it. " Humph, I dunno what happened to your friends but for Lord Sigma's sake, I'm gonna bury you punks alive with my newly granted powers!"

 _Meanwhile in another place..._

Nothing was here but a barren wasteland, the skies were red and stained in chaos but that was not the oddest thing about this place. The oddest thing about this place was the being that was before them. Cloaked in the vibrant attire of a Bullfighter and even the red capote of one of them. The most off thing about the being was the skull head he had. Skeletal in nature and it was hard to tell if he was frowning or impressed that two humans made it to this place.

" So, you are the wielder of the Candelabra this time? You are alot less impressive than its last wielder." The skeleton stated, causing Ziden to grimace. " Do not believe that because you are a top ranked hunter here, means you are a match for a demon of my caliber. I am Matador, he who marches the dance of Death to appease the crowds of battle hungry fans."

" So we're facing some jackass with a cape? That's fine, the first demon from this new reality that was destroyed, don't worry, I'll make sure me and my student don't break your bones too hard." Ziden slapped the Elemental Driver onto his waist and soon slides Salamander into the coin slot, the Matador staring at the sight before the male was seen transforming into Avenger, leaping right at the Skeleton while Sakuya drew her knives.

 **Fiend Battle [ Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne]**

Ziden had already summoned his blade and had flames arcing along it before feeling it clash against the blade of the Matador, the sparks arcing off from the impact was causing minor shockwaves on the ground, prompting Sakuya to leap high and rain down knives onto the duo, making Ziden leap away.

" Hmm, so you aren't just an overconfident child." Matador holds up his blade and literally spins it, a blast of wind coming from his blade that blasts the knives away into the sky, soon turning his attention to Ziden. " And a strange form you have taken, one I have never seen before."

" Heh, because you're facing a Kamen Rider! And this one is gonna take you right down!" Ziden said, taking a stance and holding his blade out in front of him.

" Then, I shall treat you like a proper opponent. Come forth to me! Your horns will not pierce my soul! Red Capote!" A single swing of his cape and an explosion of wind came from the Fiend and coated him, causing the male to wonder what it even did.

But he didn't want to wait, soon leaping at the Skeleton and swinging his blade at his body, only to be shocked to see his blade be pushed right away from his body and sent spinning caused the male a shocking expression to form on his face, before that face was changed within his helmet to one of pain as a blade was seen cleaving across his chest, blood and sparks spraying out from the impact and sent the Rider crashing along the ground, kicking up dirt.

Sakuya did not like that one bit and soon held onto a knife with a tight grip. " Lets see what this Exsphere has taught me from wearing it for so long. Shining Arrow!" Her arrow was coated in light before slamming right down into the Fiend with it, the wind not protecting him this time as it stabbed right into his shoulder.

" Tch, so they got lucky and landed a hit, facing two people at once is nothing compared to 4 demons." The demon was quick to spin and thrust his blade upwards, prompting Sakuya to use two knives coated in Temporal energy to block the attack, lightning blasting out from the attack and raining out from the battle.

The male was seen getting to his feet while going in and charging right at the demon, aiming at his chest once more, only for the wind to blast his attack away, causing him to miss before Matador grabbed Sakuya with that pole he carried, soon using it to hook behind her neck and slammed her right down onto the ground, cracking it from the force before she rolled away from the stab and got to her feet.

" Hmph, time for you both to fall here. Andalucia!" A single swing of his rod hidden within the cape, an explosion of force came from the wind, feeling power concussive impacts hitting their bodies and sending them flying across the ground, both hurting after that powerful attack. A swing of his cape once more was now causing a golden glow to rise up around him, his next physical attack was gonna hurt badly.

" Ziden!" Sakuya was quick to rise to her feet, a bottle dropping from her hands, seems she popped a high Potion and drank it down, healing herself before holding up a Green coin in her hand and throwing it to him, catching it and looking at it.

The symbol of a twister was on it before going to stand up. " The final Elemental Spirit eh? Lets see what you can do!" Ziden holds out the coin while his belt connected with it.

 **" Sylph!"** Ziden was seen placing the coin right in the Right Slot, feeling it glow before a pose entered his mind, his arm shooting out to strike a famous pose, slowly moving across from himself as the coin was sucking in wind from around them. Even from the Matador's body that was protecting him, causing the glow to appear in the coin. The male's arm finally finished the pose before switching arms.

" Henshin!"

As soon as those words were uttered, three fairies, green of hair and clothing came from the coin and spun around him, shooting three arrows into the air and causing them to slam into the ground around him, creating three tornados to spin around and cover him, causing Sakuya to step away from him before the transformation was complete.

 **" Purifying Winds! Blow away Despair in its tracks!"** Once the tornadoes vanished from him, the male was now wearing armor that was akin to a ninja but a pure green body suit, a simple armored vest on his chest with green gems showing its element. On his right arm was that familiar Card Gauntlet, styled to be akin to an Eastern armguard. This form had no greaves but the body suit also formed nice shoes for him. His helm was akin to a ninja, his eyes were pure green diamonds that were glowing on his helm was a windmill with a kanji for wind on it.

Most notable was the gun he was holding in his hand, it was akin to a revolver but on its underbelly was a long knife-like weapon to it. The pure green weaponwas spinning in his hand. " So, shall we dance upon this chaotic battlefield?" His tone of voice was also different, more calm and relaxed.

Matador noticed this before drawing his blade once more. " You seem different from before but I shall warn you, your wind will do nothing here!" The Demon seemed confident before three shots came from the gun and blasted him right in the chest with 3 green shots, sending him skidding backwards.

" Oh? Is that so? Then I'll just have to take you down with this wind." Ziden said, spinning the gun before running in at the MAtador, sliding under the blade he swung, the male soon unloading shots into his chest, sparks flying out from the impacts as he flicks the gun, turning it into a bright green knife, swinging it right against his chest.

Unknown to Ziden, inside the driver mysterious boxes were glowing and granting new powers to the coins in his person, the blade was leaving sparks all over the demon's body before knives found themselves in his back. " I-impossible! I should be immune to such wind attacks! How!? How is this possible!?" The demon was seen falling onto his knee, his red cape was now on the ground before Ziden and Sakuya lands next to each other while Ziden held a card and she did the same.

 **" Card Set! Finishing Move! Ready?"** Ziden was seen slowly moving his gun from his hip and points it right at the downed demon while Sakuya held up her own spell card.

" Illusion Sign: Killing Doll!" Soon a storm of knives appeared all around her while green lights began to form around Ziden's gun.

" Sylph Bomber!" Ziden soon fired three shots from his gun that ended up turning into those famous fairies, soon unleashing arrow shot upon arrow shot upon the poor demon as Sakuya's knives flew like lightning and tore through the demon like butter, seeing the Demon soon sparking all over.

"...So this is the power...of the hunter and his student...heh, many more of us will come for you, now that i have been bested...you...shall not escape this unharmed, Demon hunter. This battle...was one of the best I faced." The demon softly bowed before landing down onto the ground face down, soon exploding into a hellish nightmare of flames, the duo soon covering their eyes and finding themselves back in town, now completely exhausted from the battle.

Ziden could feel a hand catching him before he fell, only to lose consciousness as he swore he heard someone calling his name.

 _Trivia:_

 _1\. Those looks into what their past allies were doing currently are references to their current adventures, don't forget, the adventures in this reality happen before the games do, sometimes a few years prior. Have a fun time guessing them all._

 _2\. This is the first time that SMT will officially be confirmed as mixing with the Zidenverse/Storyverse, as Persona already existed here._

 _3\. Byakuren and Miko do make a good point, knowing my track record with screwing up Ziden, no doubt you'll see him crash and burn heavily._

 _Author's Notes: I am finally feeling much better and no longer sick! I feel grand and better and I must apologize for making you guys wait. IF a story chapter comes out late, remember its because i might be sick but don't worry, these chapters will be coming atleast weekly and I will try and keep em a decent size for you guys to enjoy!_


	13. A Home Base and Dark Threats

A pure black room, nothing much was inside of it aside from a simple bed and a green haired woman that was resting in it, seemed she was in no better wear than Ziden was. Ziden himself was within this dark room, looking down at the Ghost who inhabited his soul.

" Gonna take a guess and say that you got knocked the hell out by something so you got dragged here?" Mima was seen looking over to her, her features were sunken and nigh lifeless.

" What the hell happened to you, was curious to why you were so quiet as of late." Ziden said while softly placing his hands in his pockets.

The clicking of the Ghost Mage's teeth was audible in the dead silence of this place. " Because of you stupidly deciding to try and stop that explosion, I got hit as well and am healing alongside you, ya idiot!"

" So what do you want? No doubt you called me here for something so what is it?" Ziden crossed his arms, no doubt this woman wanted something from him as she motioned him to get closer. She softly tapped his chest for a moment as he felt a strange warmth flowing through him.

" Because my host can't be getting his ass kicked inwards every other day. SO I made it so you will have that sword and those two guns of yours. Your other weapons will come back when you fully recover in the next 3-4 months." Mima explained while looking at the male. " Oh yeah, should let you know, I've been keeping an eye on the world while you were comatose. Beware of the man in gold armor. He'd be too much for you in your current state." Mima warned as Ziden softly nods.

A shock soon rang through his body as he woke up in a bed, covered in various bandages, they felt odd, like they were sending energy inside of him as he notied a bit of greenness was soaking into the fabric. The male didn't much question it much but he did notice it, this room was different from the previous town. Slowly getting up and noticing his jacket was gone, that was annoying. The male did notice something else, the feeling of his blade on his back and the feeling of his pistols his belt.

" Feels good to have these back but being a Kamen Rider is more fun. So I will stick to that unless I lose the driver." Ziden said while softly going to leave out of his room and looking around the area, wondering where he even was.

Soon coming across the Lobby, he could tell even by the music, he was in a new place as he spotted Reimu, Yukari, Sakuya and Byakuren at the table.

 **Geosenge Town [Pokemon X &Y]**

He noticed that he was in the lobby of a rather modest hotel while looking around, the darkness outside showed it must still be nighttime by the looks of it but the lightened skies show it was going to become day soon. " Oh look, sleeping beauty is finally awake." Reimu said while looking at her cousin, the male softly flicking his finger at her and firing a small bead of fire at her forehead.

" And that was very necessary, before you ask, so what are you 4 still doing up? And where the hell are we?" Ziden asked while going to sit down next to Byakuren.

" Hmm...seems after that fight with the Fiend, it seems to have drained you so much that you passed out." Yukari explained while softly drinking from a sake cup. " Seems that Fiend's realms have a nasty affect on the human body when in them for too long, nothing too lethal but you will lose consciousness."

" So essentially, when you face one of these Fiends, be aware you may pass out afterwards." Byakuren said while Ziden sighed while placing the item he won from the Fiend, the Candelabrum of Foundation.

" So collecting these makes us stronger somehow? Well, I do feel a bit tougher honestly but should you really trust this Lucifer guy? I mean, he does sound shady from you told me about that meeting." Reimu asked while Ziden shrugged.

" All I know was that he was really strong, strong enough I knew that going at him was a bad idea." Ziden said while Sakuya was softly slicing into her cake. " Which brings another question, where the hell are we since no one seems to like answering questions."

" We are at a hotel at Geosenge town, one that we have decided to make our base in this Region and use it for rest, bathing and so on." Sakuya explained before looking at Yukari.

" I've linked a Gap to this place so whenever someone wishes for a nap or bath they can easily come back here since I will be joining your Pokemon Journey. We may encounter more of those odd dragons and even demons along our path. The forces of these Shocker army fellows is not to be taken lightly. However **it may be a long time before you can enjoy having Pokemon battles because of this incident.** " Yukari warned while sighing.

" Well, I'm still gonna catch Pokemon whenever we have the chance to do so." Ziden said while nodding while pulling out the digital map. " So we have to pass through the Reflection cave eh? something tells me that place is gonna be a blast. Wait, what happened with that Rhino?"

" Oh that? We beat its ass in a glorious battle." Reimu said while Ziden stares at her blankly. " What? You expecting a flashback? Hell no, that is too much work."

" Feels like I just got gipped on a really cool fight, me and **some others**." Ziden muttered under his breath.

" But nonetheless, we cleared out this town of its Shocker problem, not even a general here, and that is the weird part. Just those Combatmen." Ziden rose a brow at Yukari's words, that was very odd.

Why were there no powerful guards here in this town, and everything was in clear condition, the houses were completely fine as well, it was like they didn't bother to ransack this town like the others.

" And we also have a guest with us, one you know well as your Model and sponsor." Yukari said as Ziden sighhed.

" Why is she here? Did you do this? I know you did." Ziden said while looking at Yukari.

" Hey, you know the prophecy, just be glad your past self gathered those with strong genes to make it come true." Yukari said while Sakuya rose her brow.

" Are you referring to his fate at the hands of the WEAPON?" Sakuya asked while Reimu and Byakuren looked confused.

" To make a long story, Ziden is gonna get killed by something for good and his children will carry on his will. **The Children of Fate**." Yukari explained.

" Ziden? Die for good, we shall not allow that to happen, whatever comes, we shall defend our ally." Byakuren declared while Ziden sighed.

" So you brought Aoi here for what reason?"

" For you to stop slacking off and train her properly." Ziden staggered from that one. " Honestly, you're as bad as Yuyuko is with Youmu."

" Now that is just rude Yukari!" Ziden looked up and sees the giant embrace of a flying ghost tackle knocking him around before now being held like a baby in Yuyuko's arms.

" Its true, but Aoi is traveling with us so you will just have to deal with it and you will properly train that woman in swordplay." Yukari said. " After all, you know what she is to you." Yukari pointed out.

" No, no I do not, memory loss, remember?" Ziden said before Yukari facepalmed.

" How did I forget that, well, you will remember what she is to you someday but for now, she shall be with us." Yukari said while softly sighing.

" So this is going to be our base huh?" Ziden asked.

" Its best this way since traveling with a group this large is going to be a pain so aside from Kaguya and Sanae and Yuyuko and Reimu. 4 people will travel with you and Takeru to save this land." Ziden nods at Yukari's words.

" Where is he anyways?" Ziden wondered while soon seeing the male running up from a newly made basement.

" Ah! Ziden, you're finally up!" Takeru seemed real happy, just as soon as Aoi came up the stairs, covered in bruises.

" What happened to her?" Reimu asked, softly poking at the ramen in her bowl before slurping it up, her Persian coming up and trying to take the bowl from her.

" Ow...that silver haired girl was too tough on me during training, I only have a month of experience with swords." Aoi said while sighing before pouting at Ziden. " Of course I'd have more than a single month if someone wasn't lazy."

Ziden softly tapped on his jaw. " You know what, you're right, you need to fix your laziness Aoi." Ziden said before glaring hard at the male and kicking his shin.

" You honestly deserved that one." Yukari said as Takeru was looking out the window, noticing something odd.

" But, she will be here and you will be training her alongside in your downtime, in order for her to not be...thrown around as much, we gave her an Exsphere that was in the chest on your ship. Because we are that nice. "Yukari said while seeing Reimu snickering.

" Have fun, looks like you have alot of work to do." Reimu teased before Ziden noticed the odd thing too. Why wasn't the sun rising yet?

" You noticed it too, jackass?" Mokou appeared out of nowhere and looked out the window.

" Hmm, maybe the reason why we have not spotted a General is because, he is not in the town to begin with?" Remilia was seen flying down from above and usting herself off, having taken the form older than her usual one, a reference to the Phoenix blood affecting her.

" Then, where would he even be?" Reimu wondered while soon looking at the map, soon spotting the cave that was here. " The Reflection Cave? Maybe he is there, seems that there is a tower past it as well, one that is supposedly trainers visit."

" So that means...we gotta go through another dark cave and get into battles?" Ziden asked while placing his hands in his pockets.

" So who is coming with me to the cave while you guys...do whatever it is you wanna do here." Ziden said while Mokou stepped forward as Miko and Byakuren came as well. The 4th member made her way there with her Chansey.

" I shall be joining you guys since I have that feeling that you will need the aid." Eirin said, her bow comfy on her back.

" I'll be here training with uh, that Youmu girl." Aoi said before softly sighing. " Oh yeah and uh...be careful out there, don't want my sponsor being murdered or something."

" Yes and do be careful Ziden...I don't understand why but that cave...it is giving me a sense of dread." Yukari said, Ziden taking that to heart before heading to the door.

" Ugh...can I atleast finish my food before we go, I'm hungry." Reimu said before the male sighed and time began to pass until Reimu was finished eating. It seemed the group got their base set up on this world.

After a long trek through the path known as Route 11, they were now inside a large cave that was filled with various crystals and reflective surfaces, this was an odd sensation. They felt dread inside this cave, complete dread even.

The group made sure to walk through the cave before reaching a large circular room, it was the oddest sight, so many beautiful crystals and sights, only to be ruined by the sight of red suits and what was in them, skeletons.

"...These are not decorations...these are indeed actual skeletons, picked clean." Yuyuko said before looking across from them and seeing familiar beings. Those shadowy zombies they saw at the Pokeschool. But these were different, they didn't have armor but more cloth and ninja based attire.

" So you heroes finally arrived! Behold our version of henchmen! The Shadowlings!" A voice echoed from behind the horde, an armored being akin to the werewolf came from the horse, pitchblack armor and then, the giant horse head he had. That was the part that made him look...severely silly.

"...Can we get a different enemy, like, I can't take this one seriously." Reimu answered out of the silence of the area.

"...I hate saying it but I agree." Takeru nodded his head at this as the horseman growled.

" But this being is most certainly a Youkai, so perhaps we should be more wary of him." Miko was seen slowly drawing her blade, looking at the Exsphere in her hand before focusing on the horse.

" Disgusting traitors and humans! MY name is Night Mare and I am one of the Commanders of the Dark Youkai Army!" And now another silence came from the group, their eyes shrouded in darkness as they tried to register what they heard.

Even the group from the hotel looked the exact same way at the revealation of his name. Even Eirin looked the same way. What a truly terrible name this creature was given.

"...Even Youkai can have bad naming sense, I assume you are the reason why the sun does not rise?" Eirin asked as the horseman stood tall. Soon raising up a moon staff which caused Kaguya to raise her brow.

" With this staff, I can bring endless night to these lands! We will sink humanity into despair and take this world from Shocker so we have food to feed our army!" Night Mare lets out a loud Neigh before that shock went down everyone's spine.

Ziden and Eirin were seen moving out from the group before the entire walls of the room began to shine and the giant shadow moving through the walls.

Sanae and Kaguya, being massive fans of Pokemon knew exactly what was about to happen.

" ZIDEN! EIRIN! GET OUT OF THERE!" The duo yelled in unison as the people they were warning turned to them and soon felt an hellish blast of wind that came through the wall and created a portal through it, a powerful suction was coming through the wall as Ziden and Eirin felt themselves being yanked right into it. Night Mare was screaming as he was sucked right into the portal while Reimu dashed out to try and hold Eirin and Ziden from being sucked into the odd space, only for the trio to be taken for a ride right into the portal.

Once they were inside the portal, it closed right behind them as the others were left with the large group of Shadowlings who were now drawing their short blades and hissing at them . "Killllll themmmmm!"

 _Meanwhile in the portal..._

Where were they now but in an odd void where there were floating landmarks and giant pillars of ice or what seemed to be ice. This place, it felt odd in the way that time and space didn't seem to flow properly here. " What the hell is this place?" Ziden asked while looking around the place with Eirin and Reimu close by before spotting the Horse Youkai standing up on his feet.

" Tch, doesn't matter, looks like that dumb guy with the dumb name is here too." Reimu was seen summoning her Gohei and pointing it right at the Youkai before their focus was shattered by the loud roar that came from above them.

That large serpentine body and shadowy tendril-like wings, Ziden has never seen this being before as it soon let out that roar once more, the battle beginning in this unknown land/dimension.

 _In another place..._

In a hidden base, the shadow figure of a man was seen standing before Sigma, which caused the Scion of Oscura to grimace at this. " If you wish to send one of your disgusting Shadowloo insects at the heroes, you are fully free to do so. But remember that this world is mine and do what you must on Earth. Lest we have been using these Shocker fools for no reason!"

" Humph, calm yourself Sigma, I've sent one of my most skilled men to go and deal with one of their ranks, they will be down one member." The man let a wide grin appear all over his face before vanishing in a flash of purple light, causing Sigma to simply grimace.

" What a headstrong fool." sigma said while looking to the large Shocker emblem behind him, his pawns were efficient.

 _Back at Geosenge..._

Meiling was out in the darkness, making sure to train by herself to make sure her skills doesn't get rusty at any moment, her thoughts preoccupied with the thoughts of her talk with Mokou, not noticing the blonde male slowly approaching her with that long clawed gauntlet, the blades shining in the moonlight, ready to make his strike before it rose and came down, a scream piercing through the night.

 _Trivia:_

 _1\. Aoi comes from Dancouga Nova, something most mecha fans would enjoy._

 _2\. Main reason Mima hasn't appeared is the main reason of the last Gensokyo Chronicle's ending, she's injured like Ziden and does nice things...sometimes._

 _3\. Night Mare is literally an OC, one of those ocs you make because you want a joke char. Is he an actual threat? You will have to find out._

 _4\. Street Fighter Fans know that claw from anywhere if they know their stuff._

 _5\. Ziden has actually never played Platinum so he has no clue what that Pokemon or what that world they are in, is._

 _6\. The reason for a harem has been revealed, something about a Prophecy that will be explained later and Final Fantasy fans will know about the WEAPONS_

 _Author's Notes: This chapter might be a tad short since there was no action scene and Geosenge town doesn't have much going for it until later. But I will say this since my memory is kinda bad in this story. This is following the anime version of X &Y with some nice references to the game. And yes, the group forgot about looking for the Life bringing Pokemon, it will be brought up at a later point._

 _Also, while Ash is indeed a main char in the story, his role will shine once the Gyms are freed and on the return trips to Lumiose. He will get his limelight, as well as the secondaries, as I believe in everyone getting a chance to shine, not just the OCs and main chars of the story._


	14. Another Dimension and the Shadowlings

"...I never once thought that by coming here, I'd be sucked into some weird Dimension with a Doctor I do not like." Ziden sighed while soon looking at the sight of the monster ahead of them.

" Z...den...ca...you...h...ear...me?" That broken up English was something Ziden was used to hearing from Sanae as he looked around, trying to spot the woman.

" Hmm? Sanae? Where the hell are you and where are you talking from?" Ziden asked before noticing his pants was buzzing, soon looking at a toy version of Reimu's Yin Yang Orb.

" This...wi...low us...to...talk...you...in Reverse...world." Sanae's words struggled to deal with the odd interference that was going on.

" Hmm, that device works by connecting time and space between the orbs and allowing one's voice to come through it, not unlike those devices on your ship." Eirin said while looking at the male and the device, a few white blobs were coming out of his hips and soon forming Yuyuko.

" Then, why can't we hear her that well?" Ziden asked while Yuyuko tilted her head.

" Perhaps...Time and space flows badly here and it messes with the device?" Yuyuko pondered. " The Reverse world huh? you know anything about it?"

Ziden shook his head before looking at the giant dragon that was forming above them, that golden faceguard and those black eyes. This thing...was it even a Pokemon?

" No clue but all I know is that thing is here to take us out!" Ziden said while the orb began to speak again, the male placing it in his pocket once more.

" Be...care...gira...tina...is...a...deity..." Sanae's voice was breaking up but that sent chills down the trio's spine before the male was seen slapping on his Driver and transforming quickly, going to kick a blue ball of lightning away as they could see Night Mare getting annoyed at being ignored.

" A...Godly dragon...this is...mildly terrifying. You can do this Yuyuko, just breathe and fight the best you can." Yuyuko pumped herself up as Giratina was seen flying around the large landmass as music began to blare around them.

 **Battle! Giratina [ Pokemon Platinum]**

Ziden was in his Salamander form and soon decided to chase down the Horse man, the beast soon spinning away and slamming that staff into the ground, black lightning was coming from the impact as Ziden had to weave through them.

" Huh, guess fighting alongside you guys and your many bullets made me capable of dodging stuff easier." Ziden said before summoning the Salamander blade and soon swinging it right down onto the Horse mare's red blood and sparks spraying out from the impact.

" NEIIIIIGGGHHH! HOW DARE YOU HARM ME HUMAN!?" The Horse was not a happy camper from that attack before several arrows found themselves raining themselves down onto his body and exploding against him like a wave of power.

" He's a momentary distraction from our true threat right and doesn't seem to be much of one." Eirin said while watching those arrows smoke out various colors from the impacts as Night Mare looked over himself. " So finish him so we can focus on our true threat!"

Ziden was already getting ready, sliding his card into his Gauntlet and letting flames dance along his right leg before leaping high into the air and coming right down, the phantasmic spirit of a dragon around him before flying right down with that leg stretched out. " Explosive Burning Impact!" Ziden's kick slammed right down into the chest of the Commander, sending him flying backwards with red sparks and flames dancing around him.

" No! Hail the Dark Youkai Army!" Black blood sprayed out from the creature before it exploding violently on that island, Ziden landing before being smacked hard by the tail of the Deity that was going to be facing them soon, sending him crashing into the wall of a nearby island.

" Shit! Why did you guys not warn me it was attacking!?" Ziden yelled out from the rock and coming out of it, the Rider Armor not much handling the Pokemon's attack all that well. He felt the full brunt of that hit.

A pokeball on his hip under his armor soon opened up and summoned up his Tyranitar to stand by him and even help him up. " Hmm, fighting with our Pokemon might be the best options, this makes this 3 on 1,a 6 on 1 fight." Eirin said while looking at her Chansey which swallowed her fear and stood next to Eirin.

Yuyuko summoned her Gengar around her as the mischievous Ghost type appeared and was ready to battle as they could all see the blue flames gathering in Giratina's mouth, soon watching it fly right at them and exploding onto the island, the group either leaping or flying away from the explosion of blue flames. Ziden found himself with his Tyranitar landing onto another island and instantly feeling something odd around them, they felt alot more heavy in this place.

" W-what the hell is this!?" Ziden tried to move but found it rather hard to do before seeing Giratina's eyes glow red before vanishing completely from sight. There was a single moment of silence before the sound of rocks shattering rang through the area and the duo was blasted from the island and into the air, Ziden and Tyranitar were seen crashing onto a rather smaller island.

The Tyranitar was seen getting to his feet and opening its mouth before firing a massive laser right out of it, a Hyper Beam soon crashing towards the Pokemon known as Giratina, the beam passed clean through the pokemon as the Tyranitar looked on in shock.

Chansey braved up and removed the egg from her pouch and soon lobbed it right at the giant Deity, watching it phase right through him and soon landing right on Ziden and exploding. " Ahhh! Goddammit!"

" chance..." Chansey was surprised that happened, it seemed that Deity was a ghost type.

" That...thing must be a ghost type, that's the only reason why those attacks must have missed." Ziden said before forcing himself up to his feet before switching out to Sylph form, tornadoes exploding around him. " Henshin!"

" Purifying Winds! Blow away Despair in its tracks!" Those tornadoes spun around him once more before forming the Slyph armor and soon opened fire at Giratina, hitting its side with those bright green bullets, watching how it was not bothered by the attacks at all.

Eirin pulled back hard on her bow and focused hard, wind gathering hard around the arrow's tip and soon shot forward like a missile, the windy arrow smashing right into the side of Giratina, soon looking down at the area where Eirin and Yuyuko were. Its mouth soon opened once more before forming a orange orb before it shot out into the sky and soon transformed into a hellish rain of blue meteors, raining right down onto Eirin and Yuyuko, watching the sheer power of the Dragon type move blasting them skyhigh, seeing their clothing scorched and torn from the explosions as Ziden was sent airborne as well with his pokemon, all 6 of the fighters landing on a massive Island while slowly getting to their feet.

" G-goddamn...this might just be the roughest fight we might ever have to deal with." Ziden said, the male holding up the Sylph Magnum and struggling to aim it. This battle was not going well for them. What of the others?

 _In the Reflection Cave..._

 **Night of Fate [ Kingdom Hearts 1.5]**

Reimu was on the attack for once, striking the many Shadowlings with amulets and kicks, sending many of the flying while her Persian followed right up with launching a barrage of coins right at the horde, blasting the apart into black fluids.

Mokou herself was throwing powerful kicks att the various beings, a hand slashing against her stomach and leaving a gash which healed quickly, prompting her to flip and smacked down a Shadowling into the floor. " Tch! What annoying bastards! Too damn many of them!"

Byakuren was calm during all of this, dodging strikes and countering them with powerful and enhanced strikes while Miko used her blade to dance and cleave down these foes. " They are truly high in number but they are going down." Byakuren stated before slamming her feet down and soon dashing around the room and beating down any Shadowling in their path."

" Our allies have vanished into the abyss of whatever that giant brought, but we must hold the ground until they return." Miko stated as Takeru and Kaguya were going to town on enemies.

Takeru used Musashi's power to slice and dice the enemies around him before posing in the midst of the downed and melting enemies. " My life is burning bright!" Hearing that Takeru uttered his signature Phrase, she decided to make her own.

All while bombarding her opponents with her branch. Soon striking a cute pose " Oh uh, by the Power of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

Sanae quickly turned over to her after watching the snake she summoned and stared at Kaguya. " That is not your saying, Sailor Moon said that first!"

" Well I am actually from the moon so I get to say it officially!" Kaguya said before getting tackled down by several Shhadowlings, screaming as they decided to have a nice meal on her, only to be stopped midway by Takeru's blades slicing down on them.

The battle was raging on as a new battle was about to happen in Geosenge.

 _Meanwhile in Geosenge..._

Meiling remained outside of the hotel that they had transformed into their homebase, doing various stretches and kicks to make sure she wasn't getting rusty before sighing, not noticing the looming figure in the moonlight that soon came down at her like a diving bird to its prey.

But Meiling was no spring chicken, quick to leap over the attack and soon watched the being slide right under her and slide to his feet. It was shown to be male with a claw, the purple pants and toned body with the tattoo over it. Most notable was the mask on his face. " Ah, so it seems that you have quick reactions. Good, I would not want a beauty like you to go down so easily." Meiling softly shifted onto her feet, slowly moving to face the man directly.

" I'm gonna take a guess and say that you are one of those Shocker people?" Meiling asked, tilting her head as the male softly held up his claws, softly picking off a single strand of red hair, causing her to feel through her hair.

" As if I would associate with such beasts, all you must know is that I am Vega. And I have been ordered to bring back my boss your head. No hard feelings, I hope." Vega's claws began to glow in the moonlight before leaping backwards and soon soaring across the sky like an eagle.

 **Vega's Theme [ Street Fighter V]**

Meiling didn't bother to dodge this time when she saw him flying overhead for a slice, no doubt to take her out quickly. Her arm went up to block and soon felt wetness coming down onto her face, the claw indeed slice through her flesh and muscle, causing her to scream and hold it.

The pain was severe, hurt alot more than with normal weapons she was hit with, Vega landing on the ground and looking at the claw covered in blood from the Youkai. " So it is true, this weapon can indeed harm Youkai, well isn't that just wonderful. But I must say, this is much different from my normal fights. Knowing my opponent is beautiful...only to know that under that facade is a disgusting beast." While it can't be seen Vega's face showed disgust at this, showing that he was not gonna take this lightly.

Meiling looked at her injured arm before clenching her fist and closing the distance between them rather quickly, swift kicks being launched with rapid succession, those legs hitting hard on his shoulders and smashing him into the dirt and sending him skidding right through it, soon flipping up onto his feet.

This was dangerous, she was fast and could hit hard but that was no trouble, he leapt high into the air and soon came down onto her with a strong kick, only to see it barely did anything to her, soon being grabbed and slammed into the ground and her arcing her leg and trying to bring it right down onto his body. The attack whiffed however due to him rolling out of the way and causing her foot to slam into the earth, now having a claw shaped gash in her leg from the strike, causing her to scream once more.

The male was noticing that he could only deal damage with his blade so he decided to focus on that, leaping and dashing forward like a dive bomb and aimed for her side, but she was prepared, her fist being coated in red chi. " Red Energy Release!" A loud boom came from the impact as the man was sent careening through the air and landing on the ground, the sounds of cracking was heard and she assumed it was his bones.

It was bad that she outright killed a human but she was defending herself. She soon turned around and tried to wobble back to the hotel only to see the sight of a claw coming through her torso and the sharp pain that followed, feeling it be roughly yanked out of her and her blood spraying out onto Vega.

" Damn, it was not enough that you dared to soil the face of Vega but you dare get your disgusting blood upon his visage as well!? Death is too good for you!" Once the claw was removed, that powerful claw soon slicing right down her shoulder, causing her to stagger forward and almost fall. " And now for your head!"

But she was not going down like this, her leg soon turned black before it spun right around and caught him in his arm and broke the bone with pure ease, the claw shooting out and hitting the wall of a nearby home. "...Sorry...but I am not dying today! My friends need me...to live and I will keep fighting...for their sake!" The force of the kick sent the male flying right into the distance before she lifts up that leg and slams it down into the ground. " Shin! Earth Dragon Wave!" A new move, enhanced by her haki and Chi, slammed down into the ground to create a massive yellow wave of energy.

The broken face of Vega could only watch in horror as the wave overcame him and swallowed him whole, an explosion of chi came from the impact and all that could be seen was a long ponytail as the rest was going skyborn into the distance. Meiling gave herself a soft smile before slowly falling down onto the ground, hearing the sound of someone calling out to her before the world went black.

 _Back at Reflection Cave..._

Takeru tugged hard on the lever on his driver before a beam shot out of it and into the eye of his sword. " Dai Kaigan! Musashi! Omega Break!"

Takeru was quick to dash forward with his blade and cleaving through the remaining Shadowlings and pulling the trigger on his blade, cleaving through them and causing that black goo to spray out of them alongside sparks, all of them soon erupting into explosions. " MY life is burning bright!" Were his words before detransforming from his form and soon joined the others.

" Great, we're done here and we have to wait for the Ghost, the Nurse and the dumbass to come back, how wonderful." Reimu said while cleaning gunk off of her face before being knocked right into the floor of Gunk by a powerful blast of wind that came from the wall, sending Ziden, Eirin and their Pokemon through the opening in the wall, all of them were out cold and not gonna be moving for a while.

" Dammit...they actually lost?" Mokou asked while Takeru looked confused.

" How did you know they lost?" Takeru asked, the male running over to help carry Eirin up onto his shoulder.

" Because of that..." Kaguya saw the giant dragon clearly through the reflection, the being soon vanishing from their sight.

" Can't believe it, is that creature that powerful?" Miko asked, her sword being held as it was dirty from the attacks.

" We'll, explain it once we get to the next town, lets, carry them there and get to the pokemon center." Sanae answered, going to pick up Ziden's pokeball and call back Tyranitar. This was going to be a long Journey back through these lands, especially when beings this powerful are here.

 _Trivia:_

 _1\. Anti Youkai metals will be used alot more often in this story and will be explained on what it actually is._

 _2\. Vega is from the street Fighter series and he would find any of the youkai ugly since they hide their true forms._

 _3\. Giratina is the ruler of the Reverse/Distortion World. He a spooky dragon._

 _Author's note: Yo, sorry about the delay, hurricane scares and even just sickness delayed this one, this fanfic will be finished by christmas hopefully, if not Janaury. But the next chap might come out slow because guess who got Samus Returns? I did._


	15. A Mega Sized Battle!

And here he was, getting his body wrapped up in bandages and the pained winces of this action as the crew was inside of the Pokemon Center in Shalour City. The silence was stunning, namely because of the Bestiary before them. Learning of the creature that attacked them in that other dimension.

 **Pokemon Center [ Pokemon X & Y]**

 _Giratina, Ruler of the Distortion and Reverse World. A Star Ranked threat. Do not face this being alone, make sure you are accompanied by a powerful hunter and make sure to not face it without one. It has powers of Anti Matter itself and has the dual typing of Dragon/Ghost._

A Godly dragon, they were truly lucky to have gotten out there alive. " No real dragons huh, no spooky damn God dragons huh?" Reimu was mocking Ziden at this point while softly drinking her tea and glaring at Ziden.

" In my defense, I did not expect to jinx us like this." Ziden said while feeling the bandages tightly wrapped around him.

" This means we should be more careful in our journey, from what I have been told, you told us that Star Ranked threats are ones we should avoid facing at all costs. Especially if you are injured and weakened." Byakuren explained while looking at the blonde woman who was skating around the room with her Lucario, seemingly doing this to stay calm.

" I never thought this would ever happen, first it was all normal and then everything went fubar!" Korrina was her name, she was the gym leaderr here and told the group about what happened and about how her gym got taken over by a mysterious Maverick that took it over. His flames sent her and her pokemon packing.

" Can't believe Ash got so good at battling that he took on that Super Lucario thing." Sanae said while remembering from the shows she watched on where he was not the best around.

" Mega Lucario. I mean, if you guys save my gym and take care of those wrestler guys, you can head to the Tower of Mastery to learn more about Mega Evolution. But only after we save this town! I know there is some kind monster here that is causing trouble too so we have to watch out for that." Korrina seemed like she was going to join them.

" You most certainly will not be joining us! We will take care of it and you leave it to us." Ziden said, going to stand up before wincing and literally falling back down onto the red couch.

" Not us, we, you are gonna be here and rest up since you got your ass kicked, if you die, i don't feel like lugging your body about." Reimu said while sighing and looking at the skater. " You're not coming with us, you'll just get in my way and our way."

" But I am a gym leader! He may have caught me off guard and sent me packing but i can take him!" Korrina seemed certain of this, she was going to do this.

" Absolutely not, young miss, you must remain here with these young trainers and keep their morale up." Byakuren stated while looking at the Gym leader whom simply huffed up at this before staring at her.

" Fine, fine, just don't ruin the gym too much, that'd cause trouble for me!" Korrina said while Ziden was forced to remain behind, noticing a dark skinned male in a rather odd cheetah print shirt was watching them before he blinked once and the man vanished from sight.

" Well, we are all healed up, and we're gonna take on that Maverick thing and come back here and rest up." Reimu stated before Mokou cracked her neck.

" I'm taking on that Maverick alone, I'm craving a battle against another fire user, my Blaziken will remain here to protect the trainers." Mokou said while already heading outside to the gym, leaving them behind.

" Hey! Fire for brains, wait for us!" KAguya followed suit in an instant as they filed out one by one, As Ziden and Eirin remained alone.

" Think they will be fine?" Eirin asked while looking back down at the male who scoffed.

" I think so but I think this battle for them will be quite annoying for them to face." Ziden said before plopping back down.

Outside of the Pokemon Center, the group began their walk up to the gym, only to spot an odd man waiting for them, the same man that Ziden spotted earlier was standing before them. " Man, why did I have to be the one that had to be called into action man. I just wanna relax while we take over this joint." The man spoke in decent japanese, surprising.

" And why exactly did they send some normal dude after us?" Reimu asked, leaping right in to whack him with her gohei, only to watch the male duck and throw a fast kick at her side, which she promptly blocked with her arm and skids back. " Scratch that, not a human."

" DArn right I am not!" Crossing his arms around his chest before purple flames danced around him and soon turning him into a tall and imposing cat like being known as a Cait Sith.

" Whoa! ITs Cait Sith, the Phantom that Kamen Rider Wizard defeated!" Sanae pointed out, almost fangasming while Byakuren raised a brow at this.

" A Phantom?" Byakuren asked before seeing the Cait Sith focusing on Reimu, whom was cracking her neck.

" Phantoms are the special enemies of Kamen Rider Wizard, born from humans who end up falling into despair and then become these creatures born from their deaths. They take the form of the humans they are born of but their other form is of a non human being like Fairies and so on." Sanae perfectly explained while Reimu raised a brow.

" They sound kinda like youkai in a way...this makes me wonder." Reimu softly gripped onto her Gohei before seeing a bunch of a purple lights being formed and a bunch of rock like creatures that were formed and soon blocked off everyone from Reimu.

" Huh. Then it looks like we have a long fight ahead of us." Kaguya said while holding up her jeweled Branch.

" Indeed, but perhaps we should all tackle the gym together, say you Miss Mokou?" Miko asked before looking around to spot Mokou, only to see she is not there.

"...I do believe she left us." Takeru said before taking out his eyecon and slamming down on it, going to transform quickly and leap into the horde with his Gan Gan Saber.

 _Meanwhile at the Shalour Gym..._

There was the machine, sitting down in the middle of the Gym arena, cross legged while looking over at Mokou whom was walking into the room and onto the arena part of the Gym. "...So, only one of you came here to face me, I expected to face many of you at once." The machine slowly lifted himself up onto his feet, cracking those metalic knuckles.

" Sorry, but I just wanted to fight someone and you were one that appeared so i decided, why not knock some rust off?" Mokou asked soon standing across from him, flames dancing along her frame.

" Then we shall see, just how much rust your body contains as I break you. I am Magma Dragoon! My goal is find and fight strong foes! Show me what you've got!" Magma Dragoon stood tall before unleashing flames from his body.

 **Boss [ Megaman X4]**

Mokou was fast on her feet, moving right in with powerful kicks right at the chest Dragoon, prompting him to block those strikes with sheer ease with his hands, pushing her right back before slamming his foot into her chest, sending her soaring backwards before taking a familiar stance.

" Hadouken!" Those powerful fireballs soared from his palms as Mokou got blasted with each one of them, turned ablaze from those impacts before shrugging off the impact before spinning on her feet and leaping high into the air before spinning like a wheel, gathering flames around her before shooting down like a rocket with her feet stretched out.

" Hourai Impact!" Once her foot crashed down into the chest of the Maverick, an explosion of flames exploded out into the room, causing Dragoon to skid backwards. " Heh! Looks like you got some hot flames! don't worry! I'll burn that right out of you!"

" You talk alot for a woman but this power I was given, I'd say it would be worth it to face powerful foes like you!" He responded quick, a powerful swift sweep kick to her ankles before his fist was wrapped in those hot flames. " Shoryuken!" That fist connected right with the side of her face before the machine leapt high into the air and sent her flying into the air with him, the sound of breaking bones was heard in the silence and the woman was sent flying into the air and soon slamming hard onto the arena.

Coughing up blood from the impact, she made sure to try and get to her feet, her body healing as she saw that purple smog coming from his body. " What the-"

" This improved virus...it has made me stronger than before. I can take on anyone and win it seems but i want more power, more power." Dragoon spoke before leaping up into the air and soon coming down onto the woman with a divekick, pinning her down under his foot.

" Tch dammit...underestimated him. This is what I get for getting Rusty!" Mokou was seen grabbing onto his foot, only to have her ribs crushed.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Its Showtime! [ Kamen Rider Wizard]**

Reimu wasted no time at all during this battle, leaping right into the air and slamming her feet into the face of Cait Sith, sending him rolling backwards along the ground.

" Oooo! The Music is Wizard's combat theme!" Sanae said, dodging the slash from one of the Ghouls and responding wih blasting him with a large water snake.

" It is somewhat startling. But it does invigorate us." Byakuren stated before her hands slammed deep into the chest of one of the ghoul, purple flames shooting out from the impact.

" It matters not! We have to take care of these creatures and save this town from Shocker's reign!" Takeru slashed hard across the chest of a Ghoul, causing it to screech and spark out from the slash, flipping several times on the ground.

Miko's quick movements sliced down any opponents that came close to her, that purple cape flowed with each movement and watched the ghouls she sliced down, exploding right into pieces from the powerful hits.

" That jackass took off from us, I do hope she gets her just desserts for doing such a boneheaded thing!" Kaguya stated before unleashing a barrage of colorful bullets, using her magic to form a lance and stab into many of the ghouls around them, she was being oddly nimble for once.

" If I did not know better, I'd say you were worried!" Sanae yelled out, soon creating a surge of water to blast the ghouls around before the scene shifted back to Reimu fighting against Cait Sith.

Reimu was quick to leap into the battle with her kicks hitting the Phantom hard, each kick causing the phantom damage which he was not expecting at all. " Yo! What is this!? How are you able to hurt me!?" Cait asked, a quick swipe across her chest and he barely missed her flesh, hitting her clothing and leaving a gash in them.

" I fight Youkai and beings like you for a living, now those other creatures we fought were different but you, I think I can take you with ease, can't let the jackass hog all of the fun." Arming herself with Amulets, she throws them right into the chest of the Phantom, watching them explode and spark along his flesh, causing him to literally scream like a banshee from the pain he took.

" D-damn! Why'd I get the chick with magical papers that hurt the hell out of me!?" Reimu looked down at Cait sith before he leapt back up onto his feet and tries to roundhouse kick her, only for her to block it with her hand and slam her gohei into his face, causing him to recoil before her foot shot right up and connected to his jaw, sending the poor man reeling backwards and flipping onto the ground.

" I guess that martial arts training my mom gave me was worth something after all." Reimu said while softly reaching into her pocket before noticing a white blur leaping over the horde. " Wait...isn't that the gym leader?"

 _Meanwhile..._

Mokou was witnessing the sight of the creature's leg rising upwards before seeing a blue blur shoot forward and blasted right into the chest of the machine, blasting him back. " What?"

Korrina made sure to skate into her arena and soon stopped cold at the other side of the arena with her Lucario leaping backwards and being near her. " Good shot Lucario!"

" Humph...you're that trainer that those humans told to escape with her life, and yet you returned? How utterly foolish." Dragoon slowly got to his feet and dusted his chest off before seeing the Gym Leader take her stance, she was not backing down.

" For my beloved Trainers who you burned down so i could escape your grasp...I will beat you here in my own gym!" Korrina took as stance as her Lucario made sure to take a stance as well, Mokou moving right behind the duo.

" Tch, guess I can see how Pokemon work." Mokou said to herself, feeling her body heal rapidly, sore she lost.

 **Battle! Gym Leader [ Pokemon Diamond]**

Korrina seemed slightly caught off guard the fact there was music playing before quickly focusing on the battle before them. " Alright Lucario, lets go right in with a Bone Rush!"

Lucario clapped his hands together and soon formed a large blue bone before leaping right at Dragoon, slamming that bone into his arm and watching him skid along the arena floor! " What!?"

"... I see, so the World's rules applies to these guys as well huh?" Mokou turned to see Yukari appearing behind her to watch this battle.

" Rules?" Mokou looked back at her before looking back to the battle.

" Yes, Rules, like on our previous Journey, we're following the rules of this world, meaning that the type advantages normally are exclusive to Pokemon, are affecting us as well. Meaning since Magma Dragoon is a Fire dragon made of steel, he's a Fire and Steel type, which makes him weak to fighting type moves. And doubly effective against it are ground type moves, which Bone Rush is." Yukari explained while watching Dragoon growl.

" So that's what it is, this world makes me weak against this creature? Then I will not back down, I shall defeat you with this enhanced power I gained!" Magma Dragoon soon used his hand to swat the bone away and slammed his palms into Lucario's chest, catching the Pokemon off guard. " Hadouken!" That explosion of fire shot Lucario backwards along the ground, it using its nimble body to flip and land on his feet.

" So I was right, him being steel type would turn this into our favor, those guys might be fighting to save our town but I'll be the one to save my gym!" Korrina seemed prideful in this manner as Dragoon made sure to leap high and come down with that dive kick once more. " Go Lucario! Use Power up Punch!"

An orange-reddish glow formed around his fist and arm and shot right up into the air and made sure to slam into that foot, causing an explosion of lightning to ring out across the arena, the fist of the lucario push back against the force and send him flying back against the edge of the Arena.

" Enough of this, I shall end you now!" Once the Power up Punch ended, a orange glow formed around it, improving Lucario's attack as it watched the mouth of Dragoon opening wide before a powerful stream of fire shot right out. Due tto its speed, Lucario was severely caught off guard and blasted right in the chest with the super effective damage and sent flying through the wall and outside of the gym.

" Oh no! Lucario!" Korrina was quick to leave the gym and follow the path as Yukari and Mokou followed outside, watching Dragoon leap through the hole.

 _Elsewhere..._

Reimu was seen slapping down Amulets down onto her leg and letting the spiritual energies flow through it. " Well, I might as well try this out right?" Reimu asked herself, imitating what she saw Ziden and Takeru doing before leaping high into the air.

Cait Sith looked like a damn mess and all of his ghouls were nigh destroyed from this battle. " Man...next time, when i get revived, I ain't gonna mess with this crap no more. This stuff sucks!" Was his final words before being smacked hard in the chest by her foot, the Yin Yang Symbol forming on his chest before he flew backwards. " H-HAIL SHOCKER!" And the dynamic explosion that followed the impact rang out from the impact.

Reimu landing on her feet and looking at the smoldering mess that was caused. " Whew...That was oddly fun to do." Reimu said, watching the amulets on her leg soon dispersing before seeing the Lucario crashing out near them.

" What was that!?" Takeru stopped to turn and see Korrina dashing to her Pokemon and seeing Magma Dragoon reaching him first. He was going to stomp hard down onto the pokemon, but he was faster, rolling out of the way and to his trainer, on his knee from the super effective hit.

" Looks like your creature lost this battle, it can barely stand, you would be wise to back down and not continue this farce." Several of Dragoon's body was sparking out from those earlier attacks.

" It sure does seem like it huh, but my partner isn't one to back down from something trivial like this! Come on Lucario, lets show him what you can really do!" She soon moved her hand into view as an odd orb was on the back of her hand. Ziden and Eirin had finally gotten outside from the commotion to see what was going on.

Once she touched the jewel on her hand, lights and massive amounts of energy flowed right out of it and onto Lucario, its body gloing bright as it stood tall. Everyone new to this watched in awe from this sight, the sight of Lucario's body changing and gaining new parts to him. Soon a pinkish sphere has formed around him before shattering, an odd symbol forming before its body as Mega Lucario stepped forth.

" What, it changed forms!" Sanae was caught off guard by this, no one expected this.

" Behold heroes! This is the secret of Kalos Battles! Mega Evolution!" Korrina looked at her Mega Evolved Lucario, his aura was flaring along the ground. Dragoon easily seemed caught off guard by this.

 **Iku Z! [ Pokemon XYZ the Animation]**

" Lets go Lucario! Power Up Punch!" Dragoon was ready this time, ready to interrupt him before seeing that Lucario was right in front of him, fist coated in that energy before it slammed right into his chest and sent him crashing along the ground like a huricane of force.

" Holy hell, that thing got even faster!" Mokou noticed that fact, seeing Dragoon flying right into the air and soon unleashing a massive surge of fire ball meteors rained down the heroes of which werre were all ready to dodge.

" Lucario! Use Bone rush and destroy those Fireballs!" Korrina made sure to let her pokemon do its magic and leap between the area, striking all the fireballs into the air and making them explode hard from the impacts, Dragoon seeming to growl for a moment before opening his maw again. " Not this time, we're gonna finish this now! Aura Sphere!"

Clasping his hands together and focusing energy in between them as blue lights began to rapidly form before Lucario's eyes shot open and soon firing that ball of energy right at Dragoon, his flames shooting out and smashing into the ball, soon watching the flames literally get overpowered by the Sphere and soon slammed into him, causing a large explosion of metal and dust, seeing the remains of the Dragoon down on the ground.

" And it looks like we won this battle!" Korrina said as Ziden and Eirin finally made it over to the group, seeing Dragoon's torso on the ground.

"...So I lost once more...even with this power I gained from him...I was no match for even a creature of this world...their bond." Dragoon's voice lagged and cut out at various points.

" Sigma." Ziden uttered while looking at that lightning arcing around his broken form.

" If...I had known that having such a bond could make someone this strong...I would not have betrayed my comrades...X...Zero...I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused." Dragoon's last words were followed by a powerful explosion that was followed by silence.

"...He was an honorable pile of scrap...can't exactly bad mouth after that." Mokou said while softly placing her hands into her pockets.

" Yeah...but I think I should get you guys to the Tower of Mastery, sleeping in there is alot more comfy than the Pokemon Center and I can teach you all about Mega Evolution." Korrina stated before everyone looked to the tower in the distance, making sure to lead them to the tower, all while two figures watched them from atop a building. One Blue and the other red.

"...Can't believe that even Dragoon came back to life during this madness, do you think we can stop him this time?" The blue one asked, clenching his fist.

" Doesn't matter how many times he comes back, I'll send Sigma to hell again and again!" The red one declared, the duo vanishing into a blur of light. Who were they? We sure won't know for now.

 _Trivia:_

 _1\. Once more, remember that this is the Animeverse and not the gameverse_

 _2\. Magma Dragoon does indeed use street fighter moves in his battles, mainly based off of the 3 Shotokon fighters_

 _3\. That Red and Blue peeps up there should be very obvious on who they are but guess anyways  
_

 _4\. Giratina is insanely powerful, taking him on is not an easy task, as he is a legendary and a God._

 _Author's note: Sorry about the delay, alot of things came up and i ended up sick, getting better and now i currently have a pulled muscle in my right pec which hurts like hell so story updates might slow down a tad but no worries, this story will finish and so will the others that come after it!_


	16. The Reveal of Mega Evolution

A soft yawn of a hero slowly greeting the morning with a soft smile on that face of his, a good sleep for once, these beds were so much better than any of the Pokemon Center beds.

Ziden plopped right up onto his floor and softly did stretches to awaken those muscles of his and get to work at morning exercises before noticing the odd sensation of someone on his back, peeking back to see Meiling, albeit highly injured. The stench of blood was heavy on her.

" Meiling!? Jesus Christ in a wheel for hamsters the hell happened to you?!" Ziden asked, feeling her grip on him strengthen.

" Well...got in a bit over my head in a training session...Yukari sent me here to get treated by Eirin and everyone got concerned about the thing that hurt me." Meiling said before making sure she was securely on his back, using her legs to hold on tight.

" Thing that hurt you?" Ziden raised a brow at this, he knew this was not gonna be a good revelation at all.

" A weird man with a claw...called himself Vega...said his claw was remade to harm demons and Youkai. Outside of that...he could not harm me." Meiling remembered that battle, she took him down, she was not sure if he was alive after that assault with how far she sent him flying.

" Great...Anti-Demon Metals...they even have that for their humans." Ziden said while softly sighing, going back into doing pushups while she was on his back. " Anyways, glad you are alright. It could have been alot worse." Ziden said, going to reach up and pat the head of the Chinese Youkai.

"Yeah...guess I am gonna be joining you guys for a while, several of the others went back and Okuu and Sakuya replaced their numbers." Meiling answered before relaxing fully.

"...Heh, so is this what its like for those guys that have many love interests?" Ziden whispered to himself. " Oh well, as long as I can manage time, I should be able handle it." Ziden sighed out, simply going to stand up with her on his back.

" Well, as long as its not too much for you, but just don't call me China like the others, lest you would like to know what Chi to the jewels feels like." Now that sent shivers down his spine but that breaking sound of glass filled their heads once more.

 _" You have reached a new level of the Lovers Arcana, you have reached Rank 2 and have gained the Rainbow Dragon Keyblade and Chi Impact Style. Continue to grow the bond between you two."_

Of course the silence between the two was broken by the opening of the door revealing Sakuya entering the room. " Am I interrupting something...because the old man here wants to teach you about something called Mega Evolution. Sanae and Kaguya have already learned about it. So it is your turn." Sakuya said before vanishing into thin air, something not many people would get used to.

" Well...you best get going and learn about Mega evolution. I'll be fine." Meiling said before getting off of his back and heading to the bed. The male heading out to the door and opening it, before being welcomed by music.

 **Tower of Mastery [ Pokemon X & Y]**

The music was nice and calming but not the sight of the sleeping Utsuho outside his door and the sight of Yukari talking to a man whose eyebrows might need a tad bit of shaping up. " Ah! So there is the young man who has a Pokemon with him yes?" The old man got to his feet as Yukari nodded.

" Indeed, he has a Tyranitar, Electrivire and now a Snorlax." Yukari explained, softly taking a bite of a colorful snack before her, making a happy noise from the taste of it.

" Welcome to the Tower of Mastery, Young Man, I am Gurkinn, the one who usually administers the Mega Trial, but due to the odd circumstances of this land being in danger, I have decided to give some of your friends a Keystone." Gurkinn was seen holding up a black box, opening it and showing two Gems, both of them were Keystones.

" Eh? Why two of them?" Ziden asked before spotting that white blob near him began to form into Yuyuko and soon grabbed onto one of the stones and took it into her possession.

" For that exact reason, your ghost friend their has a bond strong enough to create the conditions of Mega Evolution." Girkinn softly smiled at Yuyuko while looking at the spherical stone.

" So...how does it work?" Zidenn asked, picking up his own stone while the man hands Ziden a Mega Ring, noticing that his right arm still had the Mecha Mimicker there before getting an idea. Using a bit of impromptu magic that he had left, he fused both items and now had the Keystone inside the device.

" You see, that stone you have is known as the Keystone, it is the Catalyst needed to active the power of Mega Evolution, however, the other item I do not have for your Pokemon, for a Keystone to work comfortably, you should head to Lumiose and check the shops to buy items to place the Keystone in. Mega Evolution is the culmination of the bond between Pokemon and trainer. When that bond is pushed to the maximum and drawn out with the other item, a Mega Stone, Pokemon can reach a further beyond form in order to achieve new powers and abilities." Girkinn explained while Ziden and Yuyuko nodded. " However, be warned, Mega Evolution does cause a strain on a Pokemon so its not possible to do it more than once per battle. And you can only use it on one Pokemon."

" Well, that's kinda restrictive, at some point, we should find out which Pokemon can Mega evolve." Ziden said, placing his hands into his pockets, seeing the others coming out of their rooms.

" Indeed, but since you are going on a path, it would be best to head back to Lumiose, now that this town is on the path to repair, it would be safe to leave it be." Girkinn suggested while Ziden looked to Reimu.

" Don't look at me, you, Sanae and Kaguya are the ones doing your little adventure while saving the world. Plus don't forget, we need to find that life Pokemon to save our land." Reimu reminded before Ziden slapped his face hard.

" I completely forgot about that!" Ziden said before Takeru sighed.

" SEriously? Well, as long as we stop Shocker along the way, its fine." Takeru answered while looking to Girkinn.

" Hmm, a Pokemon of Life? Well, there is a Pokemon like that in Kalos but that's something you might wanna ask good ole Sycamore." Girkinn stated while everyone looked at him with a blank stare.

" Wow...to think if someone remembered what we came here for... we would know where to instantly go." Reimu stated while Ziden looked away from everyone.

" Well, when we get back to the city, we should ask him about that Pokemon." Yukari stated before getting up.

" Ah, but I should let ya know something!" Korrina dashed into the room. " Apparently, according to the gym leader in the next time says their problem has been resolved by some odd swordsman."

" Some swordsman? Wait, your communications still work?" Takeru asked while looking at her.

" Yeah, surprisingly, they are all still active and working. Guessing these Shocker guys didn't bother to take it down, all of us Gym Leaders are still up and about and we notify each other of how our towns are." Korrina explained while Sanae stretched her arms behind her head.

" Hmm, wonder why they did that...seems kinda fishy." Sanae thought while looking to Yukari.

" Well, we do use it to try and get help from the Poke Army Rangers but...they get wiped out whenever we call for them, its what i heard from each town." Korrina said before sighing seeing that all of the trainers came here from the Poke Center. Seems they will remain here.

" Well, a mysterious swordsman eh?" Ziden seemed interested before feeling Sakuya tugging hard on his ear.

" Absolutely not, focus on the mission, not fighting swordsmen that come from nowhere." Sakuya said while listening to the whines of Ziden.

After a long time of resting and gathering supplies, the group began their walk down to the next town, surprisingly, nothing really went wrong on this trip. No new pokemon spotted and not a single enemy in sight, well...that was until they actually reached the town and saw the sight they were not expecting, a sight that was supposed to be a ruined town, but it was barely damaged house wise, the streets were destroyed by combat and an odd sight was before them.

A machine that looked like an aged twinkie was sliced clean down the middle. " I know this Maverick, Wire Sponge. He was...vastly unimpressive from what I remember." Ziden said before Kaguya noticed the man in the middle of the destruction, sitting down on the ground, seemingly meditating.

" Ah...so you're the ones that the odd creature of steel was talking about. I honestly have no clue why i was materialized here but it seems that I get something out of this. I get to test my blade against a swordsman of this era, you wouldn't mind humbling an old swordsman like me with a spar?" The male asked, softly standing to his feet.

Ziden was going to speak but then he saw Youmu appearing from a gap, likely through the one that Yukari had open at the hotel. " If that is the case, I would like to test my blade against you as well. Is that not an issue?" Youmu asked while the blue haired male softly removed the blade from its sheathe.

" No, whomever of you two wishes to face me first, you may come. My name is Sasaki Kojiro. I know not why I am here but I shall gladly test your blades." Sasaki softly took a stance while the others ignored this and proceeded to go check on the trainers at the Pokemon Center.

 _Elsewhere..._

Sigma could be seen sitting upon a throne, gazing at a screen which housed the face M Bison, who seemed to be beaming with sadistic glee at the moment. " So, let me get this straight, that item that your new ally has will allow you to change the Earth so that Shadowloo controls it?"

" Indeed, this item was taken from his treasury and now all of a sudden, its energies will grant the user one wish once it is fully charged and I shall make full use of its power to change the world and bring a true ruler to control the Earth." Bison stated while holding up the item, a pure golden grail, radiating unholy amounts of magical energies.

" Hmph, I care not how you do things on your world, once Kalos loses its hope, I shall infect this land and move onto the next land until this world is officially mine. LEt us do our bestt with the powers granted to us by Oscura." Sigma stated, holding up his hand and letting darkness leak from it.

" Heh, indeed, but for now, I must keep an eye out, ever since coming to Shibuya, I've gained the eye of Ouma, they will no doubt cause issues, I shall deal with them when the time comes." Bison stated before ending the call as Sigma sat in the throne room.

"...Lysandre. How long will it be until the weapon is fully ready?" Sigma asked, speaking to the hidden man in the back of the room.

"...It shall be some time, we will need to gather more energy and find those missing components. Thenn, you will gain your weapon to conquer this world." Lysandre answered, gazing at the giant gem floating in the lab.

 _Trivia:_

 _1\. Sasaki Kojiro will be very familiar if you watched a certain anime._

 _2\. You will know what that golden cup is if you also wayched that anime._

 _3\. The Mega Stone users will all have unique MEga items to ascend their pokemon to their Mega Forms._

 _Author's Note: Sorry about the delay but the Mario game had my attention for a good while but updates will continue and the chapters are gonna get more crazy. man, whodda thought i would do all this after reading on TV Tropes on various fanfics. Spooky stuff. Oh yeah, due to keyboard issues, you might sometimes see many letters heavily repeated, its mainly my M, S, D, J,G,H keys. So just a heads up  
_


	17. A Clash of Blades

**Pokemon Center [ Pokemon X &Y]**

" So hold on a minute, you're telling me that by the time we got here, that your town got saved by that odd guy outside?" Reimu asked, gazing at the old man with the weirdest facial hair ever.

" That is indeed correct, young sprout. That there machine out there was going to execute some folks in the town in order to bring fear to us, but then something odd occured." Ramos, the old man softly moved his hand along his Pokemon's side, Gogoat was its name. And ole Sanae was hugging it silly.

" I will take a guess and say that the swordsman out there appeared right out of the blue and decided to go all slicey dicey?" Kaguya asked, even making wild slicing motions, almost smacking a trainer in the face.

" Indeed, the man was beyond skilled with the blade, I even offered him a job at the gym if he could slice up hedges that good but unfortunately he was worried about something else." Ramos stated, still rubbing his hands through those through that beard.

" Worried about something? What exactly could that be?" Yukari asked, watching Okuu casually playing with various bird Pokemon and flapping herr wings. She was listening to the clashing of blades outside.

" He seems to be unable to leave tthis town, he says he believes he feels bound to this place but I got no form of reckoning of what he is blubbering about, I think the whipper snapper just doesn't want to leave this place." Ramos assumed while Yukari looked to be in thought.

" Fluffy Grass goat~" And the happy ole airhead was just hugging away on the Gogoat, rubbing her face in his grassy fur.

" hmm...perhaps that might be the case but for now, we shall rest and regather supplies for the road." Yukari stated before looking outside at the blade fight that was going on outside.

The sounds of clashing blades came from outside and soon the sight of Ziden skidding backwards along the earth, being repeled by Sasaki's powerful strikes while Youmu watched.

Ziden offered an item to make this battle nonlethal but Sasaki turned down the item, saying that it would besmirch their duel. Ziden's arm was leaking blood down onto the Earth, he was a skilled wielder of the blade, this guy was on a whole other level, even at full strength, he could tell he would not be able to best this man easily.

" Young swordsman, is this all you have? I was expecting you to put up a great battle." Sasaki stated, softly gripping onto that katana of his. And man was it big, looked like it could lop his head at a range.

" Tch, wasn't expecting you to be this good, but don't worry, I will show you what i got!" Ziden said, holding up Crimson Edge and gripping onto it tight.

 **Fight on! [Final Fantasy 7]**

Ziden was quick on his feet, thrusting his blade at the face of the swordsman, whom quickly parried it and his blade sliced right up against his chest, almost drawing blood from the young hero. " Tch!" Ziden was quick to slide back but Kojiro wasn't letting him get away, sliding forward and bringing his blade down onto his shoulder, watching it clash with that red blade of his, watching the sparks staining the Earth.

Youmu was watching this battle and waiting for her chance, she was surprised he wanted to face them both at the same time. What a cocky fellow he was. But she watched as Ziden was forced on the defensive as fast as he was trying to go on the offensive, this man was no normal swordsman.

As soon as Ziden tried to gain his stance, he could feel the cold steel of a blade tearing through his chest, causing blood to stain the earth as he staggered back, stunned by this. He's never felt so overwealmed before, even when he was at full strength. His healing was alot slower but it was keeping him alive.

It was at this moment that Youmu leapt in with her blades, her long blade aiming at Kojiro's eyes, but he was quick to duck under it and roll backwards and now using his unusually long blade to block each strike coming for him from Youmu. This man was skilled with the blade to inhumane levels, he had the feel of magic to him, like he was living off of it but she blocked that out of her mind.

Spinning her shorter blade, she goes right to his hip and cleaves into it, a red mist accompying the impact as she was quick to dodge to the side, feeling his blade slicing deep into her arm, enough to cleave through her flesh and into her muscle, causing her to leap back, feeling the intense pain of the attack she felt, that arm wasn't gonna be useful today or for a while.

Ziden saw this moment occur before spotting the swordsman dashing forward towards him and unleashing a powerful assault onto him, Ziden's blade shuddering under each powerful blow from the swordsman. This was the first time he was pushed back this much in a battle of blades. He saw that Youmu's left arm was pretty much useless right now and it was that moment where he was once more sliced right down the chest.

Ziden was quick to roll back away from the male while Yukari watched this battle and Yuyuko seemed worried about Youmu, she was not much able to fight like she was so Yukari of course she gapped her away from the male before seeing that Ziden was gripping onto his blade, letting flames dance through it the best he could before aiming it at the man and dashing.

But everyone saw what came next, the swordsman taking an odd stance and the air was shifting around him. Ziden was about to swing before he saw it too. " Tsubame Gaeshi!" What happened next, baffled the minds of all that watched, an impossible movve that was a testament to the monster of a swordsman this man was. This fabled rival of history's greatest swords man.

Ziden felt the impact strike in and soon found himself hitting the earth, three strikes all hitting him at the same time, he tried to block it but it was too much for him, perhaps that was why he awoke in the Center, his wounds healed while Youmu was bandaging her arm after taking an Elixir. He could hardly believe the timelapse between the impact and him resting in the couch. But it all made sense when he saw the panting Sakuya, she no doubt stopped time and grabbed him and no doubt held up Time Stop to get him healed up.

The more surprising sight was seeing Kojiro drinking tea outside of the center, sure the battle area was still bloody, but he seemed so calm and peaceful.

"...I do not know what he is, but what he did, I couldn't understand it." Reimu said while softly packing up their things into odd little bags, the size of coin purses that were created by Yukari to help them carry supplies on future Journies.

" I...couldn't even see what he did." Takeru was surprised at what he saw, a burning sensation in his robes as he felt the Musashi Icon burn. What emotion he was feeling? It was eagerness, the legendary swordsman felt eager to battle this man, like it was their fate to do this.

"...A servant huh." Yukari whispered to herself before going to scoop up Ziden onto her shoulder.

" What- hey!?"

" Shut it Ziden, we don't have the time for you to fully get back onto your feet." Reimu stated before looking over at Sanae. " Come on Sanae, we best get going, heard we got something annoying to trek through."

" Oh? Where are we going?" Utsuho asked right beefore a scene transition of them in a rocky area, a badlands of sorts. This place looked unforgiving as all hell. Meiling didn't like this place at all, dirt could get into alot of places. A thought shared amongst all of them.

" Hmm? A Power Plant is here? Is that anything like the ones the Kappas made near the mountain?" Meiling asked while Sakuya nodded.

" I believe so, they say its the reason why all the towns had electricity but it seems that the energy is currently being limited, hence why every town we visited barely had any lights going on aside from the ambient lights of nature." Sakuya explained while Ziden watched the ground move under them, being carried around the lands.

Several Gible could be seen digging through the earth and soon stared at the group passing by, seeing them head to the Power Plant to check this out at the behest of Ramos.

" Huh, this is somewhat of an issue, how are we going to get inside?" ziden asked as Takeru was about to phase through the gate, only to see Meiling softly make a stance before the gate and used her fist to slam into the gate, causing a spiraling impact to ring through the gate and literally tear right through it and allow her to enter. Her bandages clung to her strong with only a few strands blowing in the wind as she and several others walked in as Ziden was finally lett down, letting out a sigh as he still felt a tad weak.

While a good bit of them was approaching the plant, the sounds of metalic footsteps behind them. " Ziden, about time we found you. We gotta talk." Ziden blinks before turning around, seeing two old allies from the past.

" X and Zero! Been a long ass time!" Ziden was about to go to them before he caught the eyes of Utsuho and that stare she had, one of intense fear. Ziden didn't know what happened at all in that lab, the surgical and brutal attack she suffered at the hands of the one in red. Reasoning was gone, that explains why barriers formed around the plant's important machines as a powerful blast of energy came from Okuu and right at Zero, who quickly leapt out of the way of the explosion. " What? Okuu!? What are you doing!?" Ziden was about to move to her before the strength of her wings blasted him back towards the Power Plant.

" IT is no use, her ears are clouded by fear!" Meiling shouted before feeling something behind her and leaping back, avoiding a fist of metal and a group of people in red suits coming out of the power Plant.

" Intruders? Here at this place, how utterly annoying!" An orange haired woman in a mask came out of the crowd of seven before showing off a cocky grin.

" And who are you guys?" Ziden asked, Takeru following up with him and standing before the group.

" We are known as Team Flare, and we are ones who will make this world beautiful like it should be! And I know who you guys are, no doubt you're punk trainers that a town sent to liberate this place but as one of Team Flare's best scientists, Aliana!" Aliana was holding up a Pokeball while Sanae stepped forward, holding an Ultra ball in hers.

" Of course, anyone who came here, we slaughtered for our goal!" One of the grunts in the back exclaimed. " All thanks to this big guy right here!"

Ziden's eye focused on the large machine standing next to Aliana, obviously a monkey like machine but the lightning traveling along his body caused concern amongst the two fighters. But Meiling joined their side, making it 3 on 1.

" I am known as Spark Mandrill, A Maverick that is part of Lord Sigma's Army, and today, you shall end up like those foolish trainers that came here to save this place." Mandril let lightning arc around him, as up on a cliff nearby, a man in golden armor was watching this battle go down.

" Hmm, so it seems I am on a whole nother world, one where it's humans aren't as disgusting as the ones back home. I wonder if these Mongrels will be entertaining." The armored man seemed focused on Ziden. " And I can see this Mongrel who calls himself a Hero of Legend in my absence."

 _Elsewhere on Earth..._

Bison stood there in that room where the Holy Grail in all of its Golden Glory was floating in a case, hooked up to a massive machine as he soon closed his eyes. " I was wondering when you would appear again, offering your knowledge on this item."

Out of the shadows, an extremely weathered old man stepped forth, using his cane before those sunken hollow eyes were gazing upon the item. " Humph, and here I thought the almighty Bison would have figured out this item by now. Do you still require me to teach you about it?"

Bison crossed his arms and assumed his usual stance. " You showed surprise when this item was able to be filled with the souls of normal humans, why is that?"

The old man nods at this. " It is, normally a Grail of this nature can only be filled with the souls of Powerful beings of Magic known as Servants, but this Grail, it can take the energies of the lives on that other world. It is already surprising other worlds exist but for a Grail to work this way, it is most surprising." The old man's eye seemed extra focused, showing that black and sunken cornea.

Bison was about to speak before a screen showing Sigma's face appeared. " I have new news coming in. It seems that we have discovered something new about that Grail of yours from odd energy signatures from an odder source."

Bison seemed intrigued, so did the old man. " And what is this development?"

" You told us that slaughtering humans would release this energy to your Grail but we have discovered that Pokemon that faint in battle also release this energy, in a Lesser amount of 2% than human deaths." Sigma explained while Bison's face showed joy.

" Is that so? Then that means if we allow those children to play with their monsters, they would be able to give us more energy than the daily executions and slaughters!" Bison lets out a hearty laugh, another figure coming out of the shadow, a blue haired male, obviously unnerved by the amount of evil in this room.

" It appears that they had some special battle planned in the city where this base is located. Shall I allow these fleshbags to continue the tournament?" Sigma asked while Bison looked at the Grail, a mysterious golden liquid was slowly filling it, it was odd, it did not feel evil, but a powerful magical energy.

" Go for it, but for the towns, continue executions, nothing wrong with gaining as much energy we can." Bison said while soon seeing the screen close, the old man staring at the Grail.

 _' Hmm, this man plans to change this world to something new but I shall use the Grail in Fuyuki to achieve my own goals.'_ The old man thought before looking at the Grail, unaware of the true dangers that lie ahead.

 _Trivia:_

 _1\. Yep, there is indeed a reason why this story is so death heavy, a Unique Holy Grail is being fueled by it, what does it do? you will see._

 _2\. Sasaki Kojiro is a char from actual history but this form is from Fate Stay Night and yes, he is quite damn powerful as a swordsman_

 _3\. Spark Mandril is from Megaman X as are...Megaman X and Zero are_

 _Author's Notes: Yeah, sorry aboutt the long ass daily, got bombarded by Oddysey, Xenoblade 2 and Fate/Grand Order so I had to take a mini hiatus, I gurantee this story will be finished before April, Remember, leave reviews and such if you have any questions!_


	18. A Shocking Showdown in the Wilds

A brawl in the badlands, this was not something they were expecting, especially with lightning raining down along the battlefield, all from the body of the Maverick that was chasing down Ziden and Takeru through the Power Plant. They barely had a chance to transform after Mandrill saw what they had planned.

Lightning whipped about the area and tore the ground apart from under them, Meiling was quick on her feet regardless, leaping along the walls to avoid the lightning along the ground, her leg being covered her chi before smashing right into the face of the ,Maverick, smashing him into the wall of the power plant, blasting him through it seeig what remained of the workers. These people were merciless it seemed. " Ziden, Takeru! Hurry up and Transform before he can get up!"

Ziden and Takeru got to their feets and summoned their drivers to get ready for battle.

Ziden grabbed his Salamander coin and held it high before sliding it right down into the slot in the Spirit Driver. Letting that fire dragon spin around him for a single moment before rising up into the air and slamming down into him. " Henshin!"

 **" Infernal Justice! Burn away the Stains of Evil!"** Once the flames dispersed, Ziden's Rider armor was ready for combat as Takeru got ready to transform as his jacket was flying around the area.

" Henshin!" Pulling the lever, the eye of his Driver flashed open as he struck a post.

" **Kaigan: Ore! Let's go! Kakugo! Gho-gho-gho-ghost! GO! GO! GO! GO!"** Takeru already fully transformed, his hand darting up to remove his hood while looking forward, seeing Meiling skid past them on the walk way. Mandrill soon coming into the main area, seeing the large open room around them.

" So you seek to face me in an open area, so be it, I shall answer your call to battle with my own!" Mandrill's body began to spark to the point where lightning rumbled off of him, the group of three ready to battle against this Maverick.

 **Spark Mandrill [ Megaman X1 Kurogane THIRD remix]**

Ziden was quick to summon his Salamander Sword, leaping into the fray by slicing hard down the side of Mandrill, causing sparks to spray out, Takeru leaping into battle as well with his Gan Gan Saber, the blade arcing and cleaving into the chest of the Maverick.

The Maverick was not like the ones before, he was tough, seasoned and bred for battle, his hand grabbing onto the head of Ziden and literally lifting him into the sky, lightning rocking his body before launching him at Takeru, the two crashing into each other and sliding along the long path to the power plant console. The two's armors arcing lightning and electricity as Meiling made her move

Haki was something useful for her, not too different from her chi, something she can easily train and use to make herself a better guard, her fist shot forward like lightning, coated in black soon collided into the chest of the Maverick, sending shockwaves through the air as it took off the ground and floated up into the air, before being slammed down into the ground by a downwards kick. She might not be at 100% but she was still a Youkai, an average one that trained herself to the limits.

The machine slowly gripped onto the ground before unleashing one of its attacks, unleashing lightning along the ground, watching it shock right into her body, causing her to scream while being shocked, up until the point where a large blade of water shot past her and into the shoulder of the machine, blasting it back some as Ziden had changed forms to Undyne form. Soon taking a martial arts stance right next to her. " You alright?" Ziden asked, Meiling slowly nodding.

" Yeah, noticing this guy is alot more sturdy than the rest, guess that means we will have to be alot more rough this time. Honestly, I'd love a nap right about now." Meeiling said, gently gripping onto her bandages.

" Hmph, laziness begets a warrior, but there is nothing wrong with simply going with the flow, so let us take down this brute and you shall rest." Ziden's eyes glowed in the helmet, even Meiling noticed the change in personality.

Ziden was quick on the attack, throwing a barrage of watery kicks at the machine, the water smashing into his face and chest before those hands of his raked along his chest, causing a large gash to form in the chest of Mandril.

" Geh! Foolishness, did you forget what lightning does to water?!" Mandrill's fist became covered in electricity, the fist slamming into his chest and feeling lightning literally tear through his body, the man screeaming in agony and his suit sparking and popping with each passing second.

But thanks to Takeru, and him slicing down hard onto that arm of the Maverick, Ziden was freed and now down on the ground as Takeru used a combo of punches annd slices on the chest of the Maverick. " Ziden! Change forms to something else!"

Ziden was quick to change into Gnome form, grabbing that Axe of his and soon charging at the Maverick and slammed the axe down, a orange light smashed downwards and made sure to explode against the chest of the Lightning Monkey, blasting him into the wall as Ziden rubbed his nose area on his helm.

" Heh, this guy's a sturdy one, not many of have survived this long against my axe!" Ziden said, founding it odd he even said that, he only used this form once before.

The Maverick gently got to his feet, sparks flying out of his body before roaring. " I will not lose! You all be bested for my lord!"

 _Meanwhile outside..._

" Togekiss use Aura Sphere!" Sanae's command was firm and focused, the pokemon responding to the command and forming that blue sphere and firing it right at the Flare Scientist's Mightyena, seeing the attack explode against the Pokemon's body. " What!? My Mightyena! Your Pokemon is way too strong for its own good!"

Sanae rubbed under her nose before giving the peace sign to her Pokemon before yelping from the rocking sound of an explosion, Reimu and co were busy beating up the other Flare members before noticing what was happening behind them, the battle between Okuu and the Maverick Hunters.

X and Zero were seen soaring across the ground, dodging an explosion from Okuu, the Pokemon in the area all panicking and sprinting away from the area. " Hey! Calm down! Why are you attacking us!?" X shouted, quick to aim and charge his X buster whilee gazing up at the flying bird who was overtaken by fear and rage.

" Never again, you won't hurt me ever again!" Okuu was solely focused on Zero, who seemed confused by this but held onto his Z Saber tight, the light of his blade shining through the dust kicking up from the explosions around them.

 **Solar Sect of Mystic Wisdom ~ Nuclear Fusion [ Touhou Subterranean Animism]**

The music kicked up and so did an unholy storm of glowing red orbs that shot right down to the two Mavericks. All seemingly focused on Zero ." Hmm, it seems she is focused exclusively on me, X, be my back up, We've got to neutralize her!"

Zero didn't waste anytime before gripping onto his blade, letting lightning course right through it as he sees her divebombing right at him, becoming a blur of blackness. " Raijingeki!" A powerful jolt of lightning came from his blade, slamming it into the shoulder of Okuu, stopping her could in her tracks while X leapt over head and aimed his buster at her back.

" Charge Shot!" A giant ball of blue energy shot out and made sure to blast deep into her back, blasting her right into the ground, X landing several feet behind her.

She was caught off guard by that attack, she didn't know that he had such attacks with him, hhe did look a tad different from what she remembered, but that did not matter, she was not going to be harmed again, in an instant she got to her feet and unleashed an explosion of heat and aimed her blast right at the chest of ZEro, catching him off guard before blasting him clean into the side of a nearby cliff. She didn't care at all about the blue one.

Her allies couldn't even get close to try and stop her from how much energy she was blasting out at X and Zero, leaving them to fight and hope they can stop Okuu without killing her.

X was quick to appear right behind her, charging up an attack of his behind her back. " Frost Tower!" A pillar of ice shot up and smashed into her back, shooting her up into the air, watching Zero finally free himself from the wall and leaping up above her and pointed his blade right down at her.

" Hyouretsuzan!" Forming his Z Saber into a massivee blade of ice and slammed downwards into the back of Okuu, that ice blade blasted right into that back and exploded outwards in a shower of ice, forcing her deeper into the ground, flipping backwards before seeing her taking flight once more. " Damn, she's really sturdy for whatever she is!" A blade soon formed right out out of her third arm and soon came right down onto Zero, forcing him instantly onto his knees from the single impact onto his saber. " What!?"

" Zero!" X was quick to charge up another shot and fired right at Okuu, the girl quick to use her wings to deflect the shot back at him, blasting X right across the dirt. " Damn! What is this woman!?"

Her blade of light clashed with Zero's saber and was overpowering him severely, forcing him on a losing front, his blade soon turning from the green color it was to the purple color itt is now, forcing her back and leaping back. She was now firing at him with her other hand, using Danmaku to overwhelm him, which he counters by slicing through them with her shots, right after he does, she instantly appeared under him, her blade aimed at his chest,, with how close she was and him being in a cool down after that swing, this impact would cleave his body right in half, had it not been for the train that belted her right across the waste land, causing a large explosion that rocked the area, X and Zero stunned and reminded of who could do that.

" Damn...that woman was too damn much. I need a vacation after this X." ZEro said before seeing the knocked out Utsuho being approached by Yukari.

Sakuya had already pinned up several of the Team Flare Grunts up against the wall with those knives as the Scientest ended up recalling her Pokemon. " Tch, you might have stopped us here, but we will take over this place and our true plan will begin!" The woman touched someting on her outfit before teleporting away, leaving the grunts right behind.

" MAn, why did Sanae have to win, I wanted to battle with my Milotic?" KAguya complained, the sounds of lightning was roaring out of the power plant.

 _Inside the Power Plant..._

Ziden's axe collided with the fist of Spark Mandrill and cleaved right through it, causing the Maverick to scream loudly and promptting Ziden to leap back onto the ground and back near Meiling and Takeru.

" Ooo, can we all finish at the same time with that kick thing please!?" Meiling seemed oddly eager at this before Ziden nods.

" Indeed, lets end this villain nice and crushingly." Ziden slammed his fists together before pulling out a card of a rock covered leg and slots it into his Card Reader.

" **Card Set! Finishing Move Ready!"** Ziden soon bends down as his leg began to shine orange, rocks slamming into it to create a leg of stone and rocks.

Meiling lifted her leg high into the heavens, channeling chi into it and making it shine with the vibrant colors of the rainbow, a new technique she was practicing while Gatekeeping.

 **" Dai Kaigan! Ghost! Omega Drive!"** Takeru began to float up into the air with energy coating his leg.

 **" Dynamic Terra Impact!"** Ziden leapt high into the air and aimed his foot downwards.

" Shooting Star Meteorite!" MEiling leapt into the air as well, aimig a dive kick onto the poor Maverick.

" My life is burning Bright!" His foot and the others all slammed into the chest of the Maverick, creating a rainbow ring to spread from the impact, and sending him flying backwards, the roar of the mechanical beast rang through the area.

" Impossible! I was upgraded by lord Sigma himself! This is impossible! H-hail Sigma!" The machine lets out a death roar before exploding into chunks, the trio of heroes striking poses in order to look cool after the battle, thee loud hum of the power plant began to sound out around them.

Seems he was connected to the Power Plant not working. Zidenn was quick to detransform and ran outside with the others to see Yukari literally holding off A riled up Okuu before placing his hand on her head.

Using the aura, he had to see what had her panicked, even if it was only a tiny peek, he saw that sight of that odd looking Zero attacking her, but he looked...so different to the one before him. " Calm down birdbrain, that's not the guy that attacked you, look closer."

" YEs it is! Look at him...Unyuu?" Okuu took a closer look at him, noticing that he looked alot more finished and alot less killery. " Oh...I guess he is different from the guy who gave me these injuries."

" Yeesh,I got nearly sliced in half over a thing someone who looks like me did? Man today is not my day." Zero's eyes were closed as he sighed.

" Ziden, its good to see you and Yukari again but what in tthe world is going on here, we got reports that Sigma was alive again. Well, less reports and more he outright told us he was back." X said, remembering the video message back at the Hunter HQ.

" Well, its like this."

 _Be patient, the heroes are explaining..._

" So these Scions of Oscura are villains reborn that are plotting to drown the universe in Darkness? How cliche can you be?" Zero asked, simply shaking his head. " Well, it doesn't matter, if Sigma is here on this world, I will certainly be the one to put him down again like I did on the Moon."

" Well, we are gonna searc-" Reimu was going to speak before X caught her off guard.

"Leave Searching for Sigma to us, you guys said you're focused on freeing the towns from these Shocker and Sigma goons. We'll let you know when we find out where he is and we'll strike him together." X suggested as Ziden thought for a moment.

" Well I mean, it makes sense to focus on our duties, I think that was our majjor issue during our past journey too." Sakuya thought, softly tapping her finger on her arm. " So we should let these knights handle things while we save this place."

" Hmm, that would be best, lets go then, the Power Plant, by somee odd miracle was not destroyed by your battle is now working, so perhaps we should check out Lumiose and see what is going on in it." Yukari said, Ziden carrying Okuu on his shoulders.

" Indeed, then let us be on our way X, its good to see you're still a jackass, Ziden." Zero said before vaishing into a red light and a blue light with X.

"...Why does everyone call me a jackass." Ziden said before seeing almost everyone looking at him.

" Because you are one." All of those voices as one hit him with that line and he simply sighed, he was so mistreated by his friends and allies.

The man in Golden armor who was watching this battle simply gave a soft sigh, seemingly disappointed before vanishing into blue lights to wander off.

 _Trivia:_

 _1\. All of X and Zero's moves came from X4_

 _2\. They both know Ziden and Yukari from the Previous Ultima Brigade War._

 _3\. MEiling has been making new moves, specialized in Non Danmaku combat to aid her in these types of adventures_

 _Author's Notes: Sorry it has been a long time since the last update, took a minor break to clear up my backlog of games like Xenoblade 2 and Etrian Oddysey 5. Weekly uploads should continue, if not bi weekly as I plan on having this story finished before my birthday, so glad all of you continue to read and support my story. Enjoy the next chapter when it comes!_


	19. To the East where the Monsters Dwell

**The Sycamore Pokemon Lab [ Pokemon X &Y]**

A tapping of the desk could be heard from Reimu as she was struggling to grasp what she was hearing. " Let me get this straight, this place was utterly torn apart, people were freaking killed and all of a sudden, you guys get the okay to play with these dumb monsters of yours in some Pokeyman League?"

" Yeah...I don't get the point behind all of this, with all that happened, people shouldn't be clambering about but look." Sycamore softly points outside of the windows at his lab, seeing the City repaired and people wandering the streets like normal, like nothing happened in this place at all. " They're all calm, not even worrying about the horrors that occurred in this city, the slaughtering and hunting down people for no real reason."

Yukari softly sipped down on some tea before sighing. " There's magic flowinng through this place, seems someone casted a spell over this place and ennded up warping the mind of the people into Calmness, there is likely something bigger going on here."

Reimu softly sighed. " Great, background plotting, that is always so fun. Well, atleast we won't have to fight and we can relax here."

" Yeah, Ash already headed up to where the League is happening, he was scared but he seemed to be willing to compete and see what was happening." Ziden said while crossing his legs before the tv in the room soon turned right on, a man with imposing red hair, designed like a flaming lion's mane.

" Him? Ah, I was wondering when he was going to get back from his trip and make a report." Sycamorre said while everyone looked at the tv.

"Good Morning, people of Kalos, it appears that while I have been gone, an enemy force has takenn the Region by storm. I assure you, people of Kalos, that I will not allow this to stand." His fist slammed deep onto the podium before him, his face showing wild emotion, something thee group noticed. " We, at the Lysandre Labs, have been aiding Kalos in making leaps and bounds in technology for this land, the Holo Caster and for our new invention for the Pokedex, combining town Maps and phone calls with it incase you cannot access your Caster, as off now, I shall be activating the function, Kalos wide so you may check in on friends and family if you are trapped in a different town."

Ziden heard a beeping coming from his Pokedex, the screen glowing as the call feature appeared annd the object opening to show the numeric pad upon it. " Whoa, that's brand new, don't remember this from any of the other regions." Sanae said while looking at her own Pokedex, along with Kaguya.

" Well, atleast trainers can connect to their homes and find out if their families are safe." Yukari said as she noticed Ziden staring hard at the man on the screen, continually talking about not only the Threat of Shocker but also the threat of the Dark Youkai Army. " Something wrong?"

"...That guy must use alot of Hairgel." Ziden blankly said, hearing the thuds from the group falling down onto the ground, seeing everyone on the ground as Tsukasa walked into the room and smacked him on the back of his head. " Ow!"

" I'm used to this type of stupid from certain Riders, not from a brand new one." Tsukasa said while softly digging his fork into a bowl of frozen and chilled fruits.

" Yeah, Ziden ain't that bright when its not about an actual world or combat." Yukari shrugged.

" But his stupidness is a charm when it shows." And Ziden felt his face being hugged hard by Yuyuko, as bubbly as ever as Takeru softly looked over the eyecons in his possession, it seems the days passed here did not affect the time back home. Which is good. But he would be ablee to fight alot better at home now, thanks to these battles.

" Hmm, atleast Shocker seems to be gone from this place, only one we see around are those Flare goons that hang around near that bar in Town." Sycamore said while Tsukasa softly bites down on a fruit.

" CURSE YOU DECADE!" Everyone jolted up from that loud voice as Reimu noticed a small man, old and wearing a fishing hat and trenchcoat standing on an apple in Sycamore's fruit basket.

" Narutaki? Why are you even here?" Tsukasa asked, the male walking over as he poked the man with a fork, which he promptly slapped away as the man vanished and soon appeared out of the doorway. " And didn't you do this thing before?"

" That is not important right now! The Rider's battle has completely veered away from Earth thanks to an outside force causing a Distortion upon this world!" NArutaki explained as Ziden softly stood up.

" Distortions?" Ziden asked, the newest Rider softly approaching NArutaki that soon looked at the male.

" Yes! Kamen Rider Avenger! You have experienced this before! When a world you know that goes down one path but it violently changes due to an outside force, thaht is what we can call a Distortion of a world! That is happening here! Shocker and Sigma have violently changed this world to one of Terror and death when such things do not happen that often here!" Narutaki explained, the term for changed words was now learned amongst the heroes. " In order to save this world, Ghost, Avenger. You two must stop and defeat Sigma and Shocker before an even worse Distortion forms."

" Well, we'll do what we do best, I dunno about all those big words but imma blast every single bad guy we meet!" And Utsuho happily clapped before Narutaki laughed.

"These upcoming battles will not be easy, grow yourselves in combat and free the remaining town from Shocker and these new enemies, not known to me." NArutaki said before vanishing into a clear portal, leaving the group alone.

" What a strange old man, who is he?" Kaguya asked as Tsukasa shrugged.

" A man whom had a grudge against me and seems to help out Riders whenever he can." Tsukasa answered while Ziden was looking at the map on his Pokedex.

" If you guys are going to the town in Gym order, how about heading to Laverre City, I was contacted by the Gym Leader there not too long ago by the odd things happening there, namely faceless men that attack and consume anyone that steps outside. ITs the worst out of all the occupied towns." Sycamore stated while Sakuya softly looked at her knives.

" Sounds like an odd kind of Ghoul, creatures typically seen around Vampires, never heard of them not having faces, that is an odd one." Sakuya made sure to be armed and ready for this.

" Me? I'm gonna be in this city with Tendou and make sure that Shocker doesn't try retake this place again." Tsukasa said. " You guys keep saving towns and then come back here, apparently Ash wants you guys to see the Pokemon League in action that will be starting in a week's time."

" Well, it'd be awesome to see some battles and get in some but due to the hell this world is witnessing, well." Sanae softly sighed at this. " But we're gonna save this world and return it to normal!"

" Well, as long as those ghouls aren't too tough, we can take em down when we reach that town. And free it like the others." Ziden slammed his fists into his hands with a grin on his face.

" IF only you could hold that confidence against any of those dragons we might encounter along the way." Reimu said while softly biting down on an apple they bought.

" It doesn't much matter as long as we can save this town right?" Takeru asked, softly putting his eyecons away before getting up.

" Do be careful, those swamps out there are quite the pain to travel through." Sycamore warned while the male was looking over the group. the group gathered up their things while Sakuya seemed to be looking to the north of the town. Sakuya had this odd feeling of foreboding inside of her when they began their walk. On their way there, they spotted a blonde child ordering a bunch of robotic helpers working on the Lumiose tower Gym. He was mostly ignored as they soon spotted Ash with his Greninja and Pikachu.

" Hey guys! I heard you guys are planning on saving the east side of Kalos right?" Ash asked while Ziden nods at him. " Uh, I wish I could come, Serena went back home to stay with her mom and Clement and Bonnie will helping out at the League that's gonna be happening here. I wish I could come with you guys but." Ash softly reached ito his jacket and showed off a case of the badges for this place.

" Wow, looks like we came here as soon as your adventure ended and ours began. Don't wory, we'll set this place back on the right path!" Kaguya seemed oddly chipper.

" Yeah, focus on the League, if you see anything suspicious, give us a call through the Pokedex and keep us up to date." Ziden said while softly holding out the Pokedex, the items exchanging data so they could call each other.

" Yeah, stay safe out there, hear there are more monsters out East." Ash answered while softly fist bumping Ziden and heading off.

" IT is odd, why did Shocker leave and repair this town, they are really up to something now." Yukari said as they reached the toll gate to head to the Swampy Routue. But things always go wrong when you least expect it. Considering Seija was there with an odd gun on her shoulder and a devious grin.

" Wuh-Why are you here again!? Don't you have some things to be flipping about!" Reimu yelled out, yanking out her Gohei and pointing at Seija who was sporting quite the large grin. Ziden noticed that the group had moved ahead of him and was ready to fight this woman.

" Well, I could do that, or I could erase you all right here with this bad boy I stole from that Kappa's lab on that ship before coming down here! Guess which option I'm picking here?" Seija asked before the gun came to life with fantastic colors before unleashing a bright blast of purple energy that washed over the group, a concord of screams only to fade into Silence.

When the light was gone, all Ziden could see was him and Seija, well Yuyuko was there but everyone else was gone, only smoldering piles as Ziden stood there stunned and shocked. No, they weren't dead or anything, that energy was a powerful teleporter gun, where they went he had no clue at all.

" Heh! That feel damn good! Like getting rid of a itchy bandage that you were forced to bare for so damn long!" The woman lets out a loud cackle before vanishing into thin air, leaving Ziden alone with Yuyuko.

 _Elsewhere..._

A bright white room and soon a stain of red smacking hard against the floor and soon a mass of purple and various other colors as poor Reimu was dogpiled on and crushed under the various women and Takeru.

" GAH! OFF OFF OFF!" Reimu shoved everyone off of her while looking around the place, this was a Pokemon center, and it seemed rather Feudal in design.

" Uh excuse me...but where did you people come from?" A woman soon approached them, the way she was dressed was beyond odd.

" Well, to answer your question, we got teleported here, we're missing a local Jackass and a glutton and we need to get back to them."Reimu answered while looking at the woman.

" That's...not gonna be possible, for we cannot leave the homes of this place...or else being devoured by the monsters that lie outside. Your friend...has likely already encountered those beasts." The woman said, sadly looking outside the window the horrors of the town, something that made the stomachs of Reimu and Sanae churn upwards.

 _Elsewhere once more..._

Lysandre after that rousing speech could be seen in his dressing room, listening to the words of General Shadow. " And why exactly have we been ordered to leave Lumiose and even repair what was destroyed, I don't understand this at all!"

" That is because it is something you don't need to know, Sigma ordered it and it shall be, head back to the HQ and await orders. That is all." The the growling grimace from the male could easily be heard, even through the Phone. Once the call ended, he looked upon himself in the mirror. " Hmm, Sigma has no clue what my machine does, oddly enough. This world shall be cleansed and only I and Team Flare shall survive the coming storm." Lysandre stated while looking at himself, softly getting up and heading out of the room with his phone. A coming age of destruction slowly dawning upon the world.

 _Trivia:_

 _1\. Yes, Lysandre's goals and Shocker's goals are vastly different but the latter has no clue of what is happening_

 _2\. Pokedexes can't make calls, that's exclusive for here and here only as far as i know._

 _3\. NArutoki is a very odd man, he is an enemy to Tsukasa but an ally to the Riders, his past is not much known but it is known he is a mysterious man with powers akin to Tsukasa's_

 _Author's note: Yeah, things kinda uh, fell behind since games were taking up my free time and focus, sorry about that guys! But I am gonna say thhis right now, the next chapter is gonna contain gore, I will give a warning before it comes._


	20. A Night of Legion

**Scary House [ Pokemon X & Y]**

Well, this was mildly disgusting, having to trek through the darkness of a swamp and with this scary music playing, atleast he was not alone and Yuyuko whimsically floated by his side. In his mind, he knew they were safe after being hit with that blast but where could they be?

Well, that was the last thing on his mind as he walked through the swamp, seeing various swamp dwelling Pokemon around in the muck, gently submerging as he passed by. " Great, left alone in a swamp with a Ghost that doesn't want her dress to get ruined by the mud."

" Well, it is a rather nice dress, getting torn up by battle is one thing, mud is a true night mare to deal with. Sides this way we can talk without either of us slowing down." Yuyuko answered while Ziden softly got back onto solider land. " After all, I still haven't gotten an answer about how you feel about what Yukari did to you."

" Honestly, I dunno, I feel mad but I don't much feel much hate to her...I am going to punch her in the face at some point, dunno when." Ziden said while digging in his ear.

" Youkai are...odd about how they do things, she is a special case as well, so I do hope you don't try and kill her in her sleep."

Ziden softly scoffed. " Even if I did, she'd come back some how, killing her is exceedingly pointless so I will live with it and I will move on. For now, we have to reach that town and find out what is going on and what these faceless creatures are." Ziden said while moving through the darkness before stopping when he saw something ahead.

Ducking behind a tree, he could see a small group of short, white creatures all grabbing up onto the body of a Hex Maniac they caught, yeah, she was certainly not in good shape at all, she obviously fought the best she could but he could see the wounds on her, untreated, they'd be fatal.

Those creatures look very familiar to him but he did not remember where he saw this being before, his blade coming free as he leapt out into the fray, catching the white being off guard with his blade and cleaving through them like lightning, no blood came free but only a white substance as the monsters faded away into the mud like melting statues.

" Gross, you alright lady?" Ziden asked while looking at the Hex Maniac who was dropped into the muck of the earth, it was safe to say she was nnot alright, closer inspection showed she was not in the best of situations, her eyes could see him yes, but she was a mess down below, pieces off her dress and flesh were torn off, seems they were tearing her to pieces, in the distance, he could see the lights of the town. The poor girl wouldn't make it without help.

" Shit and Yukari and Sakuya have all the Elixirs on them." Ziden said while thinking before seeing Yuyuko fumble in her robes before pulling out a large green bottle. " Why did you-"

" What? my outfit doesn't have pockets, where do you think I hide my fans at?" Yuyuko asked as Ziden gently pouring the hi Potion into her mouth, gently moving his arm up to get the ship ready.

" Ugh...where...am I?" Hex Maniac softly tried to sit up but her sore body forbade that completely stopped that.

" Sorry but I'm gonna be sending you to a town with a doctor there, sorry about this weird feeling." Ziden touched a button on his sleeve and the girl was soon teleported to Geosenge and out of Danger.

" What were those creatures, from what I recall, those weren't Ghouls, were they?" Yuyuko asked as the town was in sight but they felt an immense danger from being outside.

" All of my senses are going into overdrive, this might hurt but I am gonna try to get inside the Pokemon Center by Teleporting." Ziden said while looking at the center from where he was. calculating the space needed before grabbing onto Yuyuko.

And boom, an explosion of light appeared into the Pokemon center as Ziden collapsed to the ground with Yuyuko in his arms.

" I had a feeling you'd do that." Yukari said while gently pouring a cup of tea over him, a waste honestly but its Yukari, what can ya do?

"Good thing ya got here regardless, well, we kinda saw what this town is dealing with and it ain't pretty." Meiling said while looking out the window, the room felt barren and down trodden, what exactly happened here?

" Well, if ya can tell, well, we saw something really not good out there." A soft sigh came from the lips of Reimu, softly going to recall what they saw along side the gym leader.

 _A while back..._

" I am telling you, leaving to go outside is a terrible idea, that friend of yours is likely not part of the living any more because of those odd beasts outside, those...humanoid beings." Valerie stated, spotting a trainer getting frazzled up.

" My parents are all locked up in their home! I have to go to them! My Pokemon and I can take care of them!" The male broke right into a sprint out of the door, Valerie trying to stop him only to be thrown down as he ran out into the dark, clutching a great ball in his hands.

But this would prove fatal as that air of doom and gloom rung out over the area, the oddly squishy ground quaking under his feet before he could feel something grabbing his leg. " What!? Oh no!" He was quick to try to throw out his Pokemon but an arm caught that arm of his and soon, a powerful scent came through the air. The heavy stench of blood because of what just occurred, the arm of the male being ripped clean off by one of the white creatures, prompting Valerie to cover the eyes of the children nearby and her own.

When the others tried to run out to help, a barrier formed, trapping them inside and when they looked outside, they could see the horrors that occurred, the screams of the young man as the creatures tore him asunder and his blood staining the ground below. Frustration grew amongst the heroes as they could not have helped the boy, he was too far gone now.

Meiling's fist collided with the glass, only to leave a large crack which repaired itself instantly, the barrier made sure no help could come at all, but that was not all of the horror tonight, they saw the massive, normally beautiful tree, defaced completely by the remains of trainers foolish enough to escape but, that was not all, even Combatmen were up there.

The sounds of terror soon ended but now, only the silence of the night came shortly after the awful sound of something metallic being crushed underfoot.

 _Back to the Present..._

Ziden was gazing up at the tree to see this nightmarish sight but he was confused, he was gazing at the tree, but he saw nothing on it, just wood and cherry petals. " Tthe hell are you guys talking about, ain't nothing on that tree at all!"

" What the hell!? Are you blind, you dumbass! We can see all the bodies on the tree!" Reimu said, pointing up to the nightmarish sight.

" I'm not, I simply don't see anything, maybe you guys are letting that sight spook you guys too much." Ziden said, Yukari soon looking up at the tree herself and messing with the boundaries on her eyes. " Hmm, I see...so that is what this is."

" But this whole thing seems pretty familiar thinking about it." Sakuya noticed, tapping her jaw for a moment. " Didn't we encounter something like this in the past? These certainly aren't ghouls." Sakuya noticed as Ziden looked out into the darkness.

" IF they aren't these Ghoul things, then, what are they?" Takeru asked as he felt a powerful sense of Dread, heading right to the door before Valerie got in the way.

" No, absolutely not, I shall not allow anymore people to go out there to their Death!" Valerie said, her eyes determined to not allow Ziden to pass by her at all.

" Hmm, the odd lady isn't gonna let us save this town, do we blow her up?" Utsuho asked before Ziden simply walks up to Valerie and picks her under her arms.

" H-hey! Stop this at once! This is severely uncouth!" Valerie was flailing hard before Ziden throws her behind him and right onto the unsuspecting Meiling, Val had a soft landing but Meiling did not since she was now facedown on the ground.

Ziden didn't mind this at all, he soon slaps on his driver and grabs the Salamander coin as Takeru soon joins him.

They soon took sprint out of the building and soon into the darkness of the night, transforming into their Rider Forms in seconds, not noticing that Sakuya snuck out with them and skids along the ground with them, leaving her Gardevoir inside with the others as the barrier came down.

But this time, it was different, maybe it was because they had the potential to fight back, but they were not expecting this, the sound of a heartbeat that was ringing through the air around them, before they looked up to see a giant ball of flesh, seeing that the bodies were floating up into it and soon formed a massive ball covered in bodies.

Sakuya instantly remembered this beast from their past dealing with Castlevania, a beast made of bodies that attack without mercy. " Legion, so this is our foe...first the puppet Master, now him, is Dracula here as well?"

" Nah, I doubt it, probably gave Sigma some monsters to help take this place over, it makes sense now. Those creatures weren't ghouls, they were a part of Legion, just means we kick his ass and make sure this thing goes down!" Ziden slides a card into the Gauntlet and soon summons the Salamander Saber as Takeru grabbed his own blade and began to take flight.

" Sakuya! Forget our rules! Fly and take that thing down!'' Meiling yelled out from the center, finally up on her feet after what Ziden did to her with the Gym Leader a while earlier.

 **Legion Battle [ Castlevania: Curse of Darkness]**

This was going to be one hell of a battle, Ziden could tell, considering he swung that blade upwards and unleashed flames into the body of Legion, causing the Mudmen to drop down to the ground, leaving them for knives and Takeru to fire at with his gun. The male soon began to slice hard along the body and causing more to spawn down below.

Ziden was the only one ddown on the ground at this point, Ziden was not bothered, barriers around the homes, meaning they had no back up, no aid during this battle and that they would be the ones to take down Legion. He was focused on the insane amount of Legion bodies on the ground as his blade cleaved through many of them and took them out beforre he leapt backwards to avoid a massive chunk of Legion that came free.

His head craned upwards as he saw exactly wha was going on and wow, he is kinda jealous that knives in Castlevania were ot this effective as he sees Sakuya literally vanishing and reappearing like lightning, throwing knives through the body of Legion as its shell literally exploded apart.

As fast as it came together, even faster was its bond destroyed and the true form of it was revealed. And it was a truly odd sight, a spherical cage with various blue tendrils coming from it that aimed right at Ziden blasted him dead on with Lasers, sending him flying into the tree, sending splinters and bark all over the ground from the impact. Had he not forced it back down, there would be blood in his helm from the impact as he fell down onto the ground.

Sakuya, of course, did not take that lightly as she dashed right down onto Legion and slammed her knives right into that cage, causing an explosion of energy from the slices as Takeru was quick to fly in, dodging the lasers by phasing out as a ghost before letting his blade cleave through a tendril and cause it to crash down onto the ground down below.

LEgion was not in good shape but Ziden noticed how easy this was and the more damage they did, , the more this feeling of dread washed over him before he sees Sakuya soar right past the cage, slicing it right apart and watched it smash down into the earth. " That was far too easy. But the job is done." Sakuya spins her knives slowly as the white creature in the core of Legion began to leak out of the cage.

Sakuya had her guard down for a mere moment before she felt an explosive burst of danger came from behind her, turning only to see a giant white fist smashing into her gut, the impact strong enough to cause all spittle to leave her mouth and sent her flying right into the roof of someone's house, the barrier catching her but causing pieces of the roof to shoot up into the air.

" Silvia!" Ziden yelled before seeing the creature rising up out of the puddle of whiteness. Light began to shine out from it as a white, malformed humanoid stood tall out of it, the thing most notable on its white frame was the heart that was before them, the skies themselves turned red and the clouds spun around above them. This was truly a night of evil now as Reimu quickly scanned the beast that Ziden was facing and had Yukari open portals up near their ears so they could hear the info.

 _" Nuculais, A giant of light, born in the core of the Legion. Imperfect due to expulsion before fully formed. A light based creature, Dark attacks will aid you the best here. Be wary of its attacks, its zombies are still able to be summoned during this battle. A Rank S threat."_

" Tch, so many damn powerful beings here, why can't we get a simple battle for once." Ziden asked himself as he sees Nuculais' arms turning into blades and dashing right at him, slashing him right across the chest and sent sparks flying out from his armor. " Crap!"

 _" We had alot of easy fights, I guess this is just our wake up call to the monsters of the East. We'll be fine."_ Yukari's voice came through the portal, seeing it literally fuse into his helm and essentially forcing a comm link between the duo.

 _" So get your ass in gear while we try to get a hole open in this barrier!"_ Reimu yelled out as Ziden quickly spins his saber and uses the fire trail to force Nuculais back from attaccking.

Takeru had quickly chaged to Musashi form and drew his twin blades, dashing right into the battle. " I don't know what kind of monster it is but I will make sure my blade slices it down!" His blades slicing deep along the legs of the creature, causinng it to stumble hard each slash given to it.

The Creature stagggered for but a momentt before its fist came down onto Takeru and slides hard along the ground into an uppercut into the side of a building, smashing the wall to nigh pieiices. " Grk!"

" Goddamn! This thing is beyond annoying!" Ziden drew out a card and slides it into his Gauntlet as Flames gathered around his sword as he gripped it with the both of his hands.

" **Card Set! Infernal Slash!"** Ziden swings his blade in a X shape, the first flame floating there before the second blade made it an X ad slammed right into the heart of the monster, loud shrill screech came from the beast before it formed a massive blade with his hand and sliced Ziden skyhigh into the air.

" Whoa!" Ziden was spinning high into the air and soon found himself seeing two blades coming towards him, he knew it was going to slice him in half and he had no clue if the Rider Armor could handle that at all, his blade soon smashing into the blade and smacking the arm down, that blade soon coming up to try and slam into him, only to hit a barrier, one of Yukari's craft as he sees her floating next to him.

" Hah, in over your head again, hero boy?" Yukari teased, Ziden quickly flipping down onto the ground, looking up into the sky to see the sight of it turning blood red and the swirling ominous clouds above them. As they watched Nuculias' body growing bigger and bigger from seemingly being put into some kind of pinch mode.

" Shove it Yukari, we got bigger fish to fry right now!" Ziden yelled out as he softly pulled out the Sylph medal and slammed it into its slot as Salamander shot out and fly to his hip, vanishing in a golden glow.

 **" Purifying Winds! Blow away Despair in its Tracks!"** After his Driver sang, winds spun around him as three bullets fired and slammed right into the heart of the beast that was a terror to this town.

" While my bullets are not of a darkness variety, my bullets of wind shall tear your body asunder and save this town from your evil." Ziden stated, his personality shifting once more as Yukari held up a spell card, with the barriers preventing damage to the homes to an insane extent, he had no reason to fear overly damaging this town, not that she'd care.

" Abandoned Line: Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station!" Yukari's card began to glow before a large gap soon opened up behind her and a massive train shot out of it like a cannon, stunning everyone in the area as the train slammed right into the chest of Nuculias, and right into that heart, sending it smashing backwards along the ground and right into the barrier nearby, causing the train to violently explode and coat the beast in flames, its hellish but distorted scream rang through the night.

Ziden and Yukari were quick to leap after two white fists shot up from the Earth to try and hit them, only to be met with silver knives slamming deep into the flesh of the monster, a black smoke coming off from the impact.

" So the beast dislikes darkness then? Good thing Koakuma made these tags for me to use on my weapons." Her knives were glowing with a black energy before launching them right into the smoke cloud, hearing the screams of the beast before seeing it charge right out of the smoke, soon unleashing hell by yanking up the corpses of Zombies nearby and slamming them into the ground, causing explosions that racked the area and sent Ziden sky high.

" Curses!" And it was not done at all, as itt raised that fist high into the air and slammed it down into Ziden, smashing the man into a crater without mercy.

" That thing is beyond angry now, hmm, wonder if I should...yeah." Yukari closed her fan before Gaps began to open up all around it, unleashing pure hell upon it with rays of various lights while Takeru was slapping something new into his Driver.

" **KAIGAN: ROBIN HOOD!"** Sounds of an Arrow flyingg by could be heard ." **HELLO! ARROW! MORI DE AOU!"** When the sounds of Dramatic bass sounds and arrows stopped, Takeru could be seen in a brand new form, cloaked in green and using a bow like gun as he aimed it at Nuculias.

" My life...is burning bright!" And he unleashed his own bullets into the chest of the monster, hitting deep and hard into its chest while it began to stagger back, letting out hellish screeches in the middle of the night.

With Takeru and Ziden going to stand next to each other, preparing their finishers with Ziden sliding his card into the gauntlet. " This beast has terrorized this town for too long, let us end this night mare for these people!

 **" Card Set! Finishing move, Ready!"** Ziden aims his gun at the stunned and down creature, watching it shake back and forth as green lights formed around him and gently began to form into fairy like beings, armed with bows as Yukari watched.

 _' Oh? So that is what is going on then. Kanako, what is the purpose of doing this?'_ Yukari wondered this as the fairies aimed their bows at the beast, wind spiraling around the arrow heads.

" Sylphic Blasting Squad!" Ziden pulled the trigger on the Sylph Magnum as an explosive arrow of wind shot out and into the chest of Nuculias as it screamed as Takeru pulled on the lever of his driver.

 **" Kaigan: Robin Hood! Omega Drive!"** Takeru soon duplicates himself into several copies with their bowguns drawn as they all unleashed their explosive arrows into Zoiden's assault.

Thralls of death came out from the giant, the beast slowly staggering backwards before slowly falling down to the eearth, lightning coursing off of its body as the dark red skies slammed down into him, causing it to scream over louder. Everyone was on guard as Reimu finally broke through the barrier and quickly ran ouside with the others, Meiling quick to take a stance and Okuu aiming her arm cannon at the beast, only to see it start to melt down into the ground.

" Jesus...that was alot different from the normal battles we have with this thing." Sakuya sighed out, gently clutching her arm, wincing from it before snapping it back into place.

Once the beast fully melted, the sky began to fade back to normal and Ziden and Takeru both detransformed, but Ziden noticed that his coins were glowing bright. But once Reimu looked up at the tree, she noticed it was perfectly normal. " What? What happened to all the bodies and the Pokemon on the tree..."

" There was nothing there, seems Legion or his master casted an illusion spell to terrify these people but I am confused, why cause all this death and destruction upon these lands, if you wish to take it over, why not keep them alive but under control?" Yukari was confused to why this was happening as Yuyuko could be see sneaking out of a house, carrying a large bag of food for herself.

"...That's true, something bigger is going on here and it might be bigger than what went down with the Ultima Brigade." Ziden said while looking at Reimu as Valerie got out of the center and heads over to them.

" I...humbly thank you for saving our town, but is it truly safe for us to be out and about and bury those we lost?" Valerie asked before Sanae came out of nowhere to nod heavily.

" Yeah! We've freed many towns so far but we have yet to even hear a town was taken back over. Seems weird though in that case but hey, things are fine it seems." Sanae nods heavily as Kaguya finally comes out, looking disheveled from a nap, the sun reappearing in the sky.

" Hmm, looks like the sun finally returned, odd, I did find it odd it was always dark around here." Ziden said while sighing as Takeru soon looks out to the exit of the town, which leads to the next town.

" I see, well, I shall go ahead and have our trainers clean this place, hopefully, you can save the next town over. Its being roamed by a monster as well, though it is less horrifying than the one here." Valerie stated, recalling that massive beast.

" Uh...you gonna give us any hints about this place or you gonna be all secretive." Meiling asked, softly running her hand through the red striking hair of hers.

" Dendemille Town is...suffering from an odd wolf creature attack, atleast, we think it is a wolf. Their Nurse Joy used the Pokedex's new functions to show me what it was and it was big and angry. I hope you all remain safe, as a Gym Leader, I must keep this place safe." Valerie said as Ziden and crew nodded.

" We'll save Kalos and have this nightmare ended, we promise." Takeru swore, planning to stop Shocker and Sigma.

They all headed out to the exiit as Ziden was going to say something to the group, only to feel that familiar burn in his chest.

The Flames of the Candelabra was flickering and that dreadful feeling washed over the group.

" This feeling...so another Fiend is here, but where?" Ziden asked, everyone looking around before hearing a loud noise, one Reimu has heard before.

" Wait, that noise...it sounds like that noisy thing Byakuren rides around on back in Gensokyo." Reimu stated as Yukari looked to the sky and listened deep into the air but they could see it now.

The burning wheels of a bike coming to them and the skeletal being riding upon it...

 _Trivia:_

 _1\. Legion's inner body which was that cage contains the being the group fight, we were foreshadowed of its existence in past game prior to Curse of Darkness but maybe someday we will see the full and true form._

 _2\. Don't try and guess what that large wolf was, I purposely left it vague because, I love surprising you guys_

 _3\. That skeleton on a motorcycle is not Ghost Rider, it happens to be inspired by him._

 _4\. This story is darker for a reason cuz of a certain item from a certain series being filled by battle, which is an alteration to how you actually fill it but- Ayy, gotta warp things into fun scenarios_

 _Author's notes: Sheesh, a month between uploads? Tragically sorry about that but goddamn, life came at me like lightning but no worries, a job is not gonna mess up my upload schedule anymore. i will try to have good sized chapters pumping out every month. So I hope you guys are still watching and reading! Leave a review anyttime you'd like!_


	21. A Surging Wolf and Biker from Hell

The roar of that bike came forth once more as they saw the flaming wheelss come before them, Ziden seeing the Fiend upon the bike, glaring at him with those empty eyes and simple cackle.

" So this is the new wielder of the Candelabra? Alot less **tattooed up than the last one!** But that doesn't matter, I'm here to take what is mine and that is that bad boy you are carrrying in that lame asss jacket! So says the Hell Biker!" The Hell Biker revs up his engines, the winds violently flaring up.

" Hey! my jacket is not lame you ass! I'll kick your sorry skeletal ass!" Ziden angrily yelled out before walking forward only for Hell Biker to laugh.

" What? You gonna chase me on foot or something? Where's your wheels? They call you Kamen Rider Avenger but ya don't even have wheels to face me?" Hell Biker cackled while Sanae piqued up.

" Of course he has a bike! Its been finished for a long while but I am surprised he has yet to summon it at all!" Sanae said, snatching into his card belt and holding up a card of a silver Motorcycle.

Ziden didn't much question it, only infusing magic into it and soon watching a magic circle form on the ground and soon causing a silver motorcycle to form, on its front was a plain silver medallion upon it as the Hell Biker stared at the sight.

" Not bad at all, hope that thing is souped up enough to battle my wheels!" Hell Biker laughed out, Ziden looking at the bike with a confused look.

" Yeah...we might have an issue, II don't know how to ride one these things..." Ziden said before Yukari blinks for a moment, seeming to remember something.

" Wait...but I remember you owning one, how do you not know how to ride one?" Yukari asked before scratching his head.

" Memory loss remember? Kinda makes you forget things ya know. I might have known how to ride one but Kaiser's experiments made me forget it all." Ziden said while hearing the booming sounds of something flying to them.

" Huh? Oh no, why is she coming here?" Reimu asked before a massive streak of black crashed down into the earth next to them, the arm of the being snatching Ziden and slamming him down onto the bike and setting down behind him.

The figure, once the dust clouds disperse by Meiling chopping the air and dispelling it, showing that it was Byakuren behind him on the bike.

" Alright Ziden, hands on the handle bars, turn on your machine!" Byakuren was alot more non paive now, nearing on aggressive at this point as he listened to her, looking at the place to start it before seeing simply revving it turns on this machine. " Let it fire up and listen to its roar!" Byakuren slowly got off the bike and watched the machine roar to life, it was an exceedingly plain bike in all things considering.

" Ziden! Transform on the bike!" Sanae did a famous Kamen Rider Henshin pose before Ziden slapped on his driver and soon slapping in the Salamander coin. He watched the fire dragon fly around and consume both him and the bike.

The flames soon consumed the bike and tuned the silver front part of the bike into a fiery red dragon head, the silver color now red and black, depicting smoke and fire. " Whoaoaoaoao! The bike changes when I transform?"

" Fancy bike punk, but that ain't gonna save you during this battle race! REv up and get ready to ride!" Hell Bikerr was ready to battle, Ziden began by revvingg his and seeing iit roaring to life, literally, the dragon head roarred outwards.

" Hmm, we can fly now, so it would be wise to take a flight to the town while watching the race through this place." Reimu said before floating off of the ground and flying above it with the others following suit.

" Feels odd to be flying after walking for too long. I do hope this will be more common since we are allowed to fly now." Meiling answered, the woman looking down at Ziden pulling up next to the Hell Biker.

" We battle as we drive to the next town, normally i'd suuck you to my Domain and drag your body along the dead soil but this place looks like a nice drive, I'll even magically lengthen it for you!" The Hell Biker revved up his bike as it seemed the road really did length, seems they were in a special domain, one where the road stretched far.

" Heh, fine by me, you guys can watch or fly to the next town, Its al-" Ziden was cut off by the sheer fact that they already were flying off to the town.

" Ziden! You got this!" takeru atleast gave support to him atleast, there was that.

They began their flight to town as Ziden's battle with the Hell Biker, not knowing they have their own battle to deal with in that town.

 **Fiend Battle [ Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne]**

The roar of their bikes raged over the autumn leaf covered area as they blasted down the road, no longer able to see the heroes that were flying above them. Ziden was seen letting instinct take over. ' _Weird...never done this before but it feels like info is being fed into my brain, what is this feeling?'_

He didn't have much time to think honestly, considering the male was now watching the Hell Biker laughing before drifting along the road before seeing a massive wall of flames surging towards him.

" Tch!" Ziden didn't fear that wall of fire, he drove right through it before pulling out a card and sliding it into his Gauntlet, summoning his Salamander Saber, spinning it hard in his hand.

" Heh, so this is what the demon hunter can do huh? Come on! Show me what that toothpick can do to a fiend of my level!" Ziden caught up to the Hell Biker and his blade slammed down into the Hell Biker, doing no form of Damage at all, watching the skeleton laugh hard at the pitiful attack.

" The hell am I doing?! Damn dude has a fire bike!" Ziden quickly pulls out Undine and slots it down into his driver, watching Water spin around him and change him into his Undine form,summoning his trident before slamming it into the chest of the laughing skeleton, almost causing him to spin out.

" Whoa! Don't go changing forms on me!" He was quick to notice his opponent's bike changed to to a blue coloring and the bike's front turned to the image of an aquatic leviathan.

" Hmm, so it seems you got some immunities,don't worry,I shall slice right through them and show you who is boss." The Rider soon began to spin that Trident and gathering water in the air before launching them at the Fiend like bullets, causing the Fiend to driift about to avoid the attacks,leaves flying up around them from this raging battle, but this was not the only battle going on.

 _Up ahead in town..._

" OH COME ON!" Reimu and Takeru could be seen running away from something before that something smashed Takeru into the side of a nearby building, a massive wolf that seemed to have lightning dancing around it.

Meiling was quick to pull out the Bestiary and scan it.

 _" Zinogre, the Fanged Wyvern. A powerful beast from an unknown world that boasts a powerhouse offense and a good defense with its attacks. Thunderbugs float around it and create its lightning based attacks, be careful, this beast does not play around and may be a massive threat. Threat level: A."_

" A fanged Wyvern!? How does that even work!?" Yukari herself seemed confused, as did many when they first learn of this beast, not wasting anytime and opening gaps to slam down rocks onto the beast and smash him into the ground.

 **Zinogre Theme [ Monster Hunter series]**

Zinorge was quick on its feet, causing lightning balls to shoot out from its side and fly at Reimu and Takeru, the lightning smashed right down into the wall of the building, the duo quickly rolled out of the way, watching Meiling come down from the skies and slamming that fisit down onto that spine.

The impact caused it to smash down onto the ground before that lightning coursed along its back, soon blasting her with alot of volts and knocking her off of him.

" Whoa! That thing iss mean! Time to blast it!" And Okuu quickly shot many blasts right at the wolf, many of the shots spinning along the earth and soon smashing into the side of the beast, causing him to spin around and focus right on Utsuho.

The creature leapt high into the air and soon came crashing down onto the Hell raven, which prompted her to fly out of the way,the wolf getting back up, the colossal creature soon began to roar, everyone seeing a large amount of bugs and lightning forming around the beast.

" Oh no ya don't!" And Meiling was quick on the draw, spinning into the air and taking a page out of a teammate's book, slamming her foot down onto the creature's skuII, causing it to stagger and soon was blasted away into the air by an explosion of air and lightning, the beast now fully charged and ready to fight.

" What!? Its enraged!" Meiling glides along the ground after her landing, the woman was not about to back down from battle, the woman wiping unde her nose, seeing that the creature's eyes were focused on her.

And he was focused on her for good reason, a claw rising up into the air to slam down on her, which she luckily dodged but not the explosion of lightning that followed it. Which shocked herr like crazy and left her wide open to be smashed right into the ground by the second claw attack.

" Tch, dunno what world this creature hails from, but it truly fearsome!" Sakuya was quick on the draw, throwing herr knives at the ground watching them bounce and slam into the sides of the beast, watching it take the hits while doing a proud walk through the area. soon watching lightning bolt rain down around them.

This prompted Reimu to keep moving before leaping in and striking its side hard with a kick, Takeru even running into the fray to slice at his foot, only to knock a claw of the beast clean off. the creature did not take that attack well, rolling right onto his side and soon began to spark with lightning, soon shoulder charging into Reimu, quick to throw up a barrier to protect herself.

And thank god she did, she was sent skidding along the ground, the ground cracking from the sheer force of the impact. The Shrine Maiden, quickly gladd she was able to recover from this before seeing the creature run right up to her. Takeru was quick to close the distance and was not exactly ready for what came next.

A slam onto the ground with a paw and soon began to spin on that paw like a top, smacking Takeru right out of Rider Form and right into the face of the Windmill and soon falling to the ground. " Dammit!"

" Whoa, no one told me this thing could be that agile!" Meiling was quick to coat her arms in Haki, she needed to get serious right now. This battle was going wild.

 _Back with Ziden..._

Ziden still in Undine form was still battling Hell Biker who seemed worse for wear. " Damn you! LEts see how you handle this! Hell Burner!" And a massive wave of fire came towards the male, holding a card in his hand and soon sliding it right into the Card Slot.

 **" Final Move! Ready!"** Ziden pointed the Trident down to the ground and watched water spiral around the blades of the trident, soon forming a massive whirlpool around the weapon.

" Lets go! Maelstrom Punisher!" Ziden swings that weapon like a wide arc blade, cleaving through the wall of fire, dispersing it and soon seeing the Hell Biker reving up his bike with an unholy abandon.

" Its all over punk! Your ride on these roads in here!" And soon he does one hell of a drift as he created a massive tornado of Exhaust, which Ziden was now driving right into it and being sucked right into the heavens above. " Be gone mortal! Call this recompense for slaying all those demons in your life!"

Ziden didn't seem too bothered by the tornado, the male soon spinning his trident and soon causing something new to occur, water began to surrge outwards and began to purify and replace the exhaust with something else but kept that force it carried.

From a twister of exhaust, itt soon turned into one of powerful waterspout, Hell Biker had no eyes to widen, so he simply watched this happen, turning to make another Hell Exhaust, only to see himself being sent sky high and being destroyed by the waterspout, the water literally tearing through his body and outfit, blasting holes through it.

 _" Tch...so I lost to another damn punk? Damn, I am slipping hard. If I were as strong as that other biker...wonder if I'd have won here?"_ Hell Biker wondered before that explosion took him and that magic making the battlefield long ended, the male looked up to the sky, seeing the Candelabra fall towards him, catching it and soon feeling it be sucked into his core.

" Jeez, so this is riding a bike...? Mortals are odd creatures..." Ziden said before detransforming before noticing what he said. " What? Why did I say that? What is going on?"

Ziden wondered this before seeing a massive explosion of wind coming from the town before him and a loud shout it seemed. the male put the petal to the metal and began to drive to the town, leaves flying up into the air as he sees a large downed creature with Meiling and Byakuren's fist slammed into its side.

After that battle with the Zinogre, it seemed everyone was tired from that, he could see Reimu down on the ground, sighing out heavily, clothes were torn and barely on her. " Gods...this adventuring stuff is really never want to do again...I need a new change of clothes..."

" Well, atleast we can rest now. That is something." And Sanae pops out from the box she was hiding behind, along with Kaguya who was taking a nap back there.

" Seriously?! We are fighting a giant wolf and you guys were hiding!?" Yukari was pulling out a bat from a gap, she was even sporting a torn up dress, soon chasing after them.

" Jeez, I have a fight with a skeleton and you guys have a battle with a damn wolf thing...a fine time...three more towns to free and we shall defeat Shocker and Team Flare." Ziden said while soon plopping down onto the ground, seeing the skies slowly turn orange, the sun was setting.

 _Elsewhere..._

A highschool student could be seen looking at the sight of a giant purple meteor-like object, seemingly fawning over it. " Whoa, its the first time I've been to a whole new world. Space Kita!" And he seemed overly happy, the male soon being approached by the Gym Leader.

 _1\. Hell Biker is indeed, a full on reference to Ghost Rider, Kaneko is an odd man._

 _2\. Zinorge is an oddity and it really is odd but damn is he annoying but he is not the final monster they will see and the next monster will knock them on their ass._

 _Author's Note: Writers block is a bitch, but its gone now and the story is now fully completed in my head and ready to slide onto the E paper._


	22. A long Catch up for Ziden

"..." They had arrived in the dead of night to Anistar Ciity and and now they were all eager to warm up from the cold they were exposed to on the way here. Route 17 was a snowy land of no real importance their goal, as nothing but riding Mamoswines occured, of which Reimu fell off of hers.

Now she had complaints of snow being in places it should not be and her being glad it was not sand. But he was not focused on that, due to the limited rooms in the Center, having them draw straws and share rooms.

Who was Ziden sharing a room with? Well, he was glaring at the purple clad woman, merrily relaxing on the bed next to him, seemingly ignoring his presence for now.

" Alright, I've known you for long enough tto know you did this for some reason, what?" Ziden asked while sttarring down Yukari who simply shrugged.

" I've been rather...nosy and been messing around, peeking in your dreams. You seem to have been having a dream about an alternate world for a long time now, no?"

"...Yeah, was weird, there I didn't remember anything here, so it was like being in a whole new world. A world destroyed by nukes but they made it work. Until she left..." Ziden said while sighing.

" Well, it is another me, if that world truly is me but severely uh...broken, she may have not died but found a way to another world." Yukari stated. " So you may see her again but that is not what I did this for."

" Oh lemme guess, blah blah blah, be mine blah blah youkai morals?" Ziiden said before earning a full faced smack to the nose.

"...Do you still feel burdened by what Rankyogan said to you? About why you are a hero?" Yukari asked before he was heard clicking his tongue.

"...My memories are all fuzzy and gone, so many patches and spots missing...I dunno why I am a hero and why I do it...so being asked that...well, feels odd not knowing why you do what you do."

Yukari simply thinks for a moment before sighing. " Well, no doubt the more you fight, the more your memories return. What an odd system that is..."

Ziden simply tapped his finger on his knee before sighing. " Alright, that is not what you came here for either, if that was the case, those two wouldn't be here either." Ziden pointed to the other two on the bed, Kanako and Eirin.

" Well, since we are so close to the end of the Liberation of these towns, we decided to put the smartest people in Gensokyo, and you for comic relief, to put out thoughts to figure out, why are they doing this to this land." Eirin said before Ziden grumbled at her.

" Indeed, what they are doing iis odd, they conquer, yet they do not reclaim any of the land we've taken back... and all these endless carnage and deaths...they aren't done willy nilly. They are done for a reason." Kanako stated, softly rubbing under her jaw, thinking deep on the situation.

" Of course they arre, they are doing this to strike terror and quell any hopes of a rebellion to overthrow the regime they are bringing here." Ziden said, rather confident in his answer.

" Not at all, you buffoon. If that were the case, they've failed drastically as many still hold hope in their eyes and not only that, they allowed this Pokemon League to continue, so that makes me wonder if something is going on behind the scenes we are unaware of...a grander war scheme." Kanako thought while tapping her jaw, Ziden was merely grumbling at that insult he was given.

" Hmm, a bunch of dead bodies and souls being freed...perhaps they have something to harness death and weaponize it? Or perhaps it is simply fuel for something far worse?" Eirin wondered while sighing.

" The Dark Youkai Army and the Remnents of the Ultima Brigade working under Shocker...so much is going on here that no doubt a grand scheme is underway but the Armies don't seem to be working together, in fact it seems the opposite." Yukari thought.

" If they were working together, we'd have seen their forces mixed together, so perhaps they don't team up or have plans to or could they be enemies?" Ziden asked himself while tapping his arm.

" The next town is the final one, the last to be freed, once we do that, we will head back to Lumiose to check on things and then head back to Geosenge to group up with the others." Eirin declared.

" Yeah, we need to find out about these Team Flare guys too. They're the team of this place so they probably have a stupid idea like expanding land or something." Ziden said upon digging in his ear.

" REally? That's not a bad idea if done right. Have it controlled and more people have places to live but you can't go overboard." Kanako warned. " OTherwise you will not have much sea left."

" But then, i have noticed something, this Seiga chick, what is her deal?" Ziden asked while Yukari looked silent.

" Well, while you were comatose and out of Gensokyo, or rather the simulation of it, incidents occurred and one happened involving the Miracle Mallet and a descendant of Issun; Seiga was rather...upset with things and decided to severely stir up trouble in the lands. She was sick of the weak being oppressed so she wanted to break that cycle."

Ziden listened to this explanation, it does sound like the kind of thing he'd aid out with.

" She lost to Reimu and the others and lost the trust of her ally after it was learned she was using her completely. Normally when it comes to incidents, its a harmless thing where after Reimu beats someone, they become her friends and bug her but Seiga...I can safely say is the most wicked being we have had in these lands since Mima. She tried another coup, but this time, she had aid of illegal cheating items and well. I dunno how but we came out on top." Yukari stated before sighing.

" Though, that is not the only thing you have missed...the Earth has gained some new additions in those two months you were outcold." KAneko said, softly reaching into her robes and pulling out a phone, holding it out as a hologram of the Earth showed.

It looked...completely normal, the same massive size it was after the Collapse and rebuild and creation of the multiverse. That was, until she hit a button on the phone and the Earth gained alot more islands and landmasses along the sea. " While you were asleep, an unknown oddity occured and two worlds fused into it but...those two worlds were consumed by the heartless."

The image soon changed to show a flag of sorts, 5 dots connected into a Cross. " Hold on, where have I seen that image before?"

" It is the symbol of something called the World Government. from the same world that Luffy and others came from. It is the main sign knowing that they are now on Earth, though their world is separated from ours by a form of Dimensional Wall, so their whole world is now with ours, somehow not expanding the size of our world but."

" But?" Ziden asked, looking over at Yukari.

" They attempted to enforce their rules upon this world when they found out, the UN made sure to let them know, they would not back down and well, they showed that seriously when they showed the weapons your world possesses, even the Admirals did not wish to face off against that, so the World Government is now a simple part of the UN, allowed to speak now and then. But there is another issue. Your bounties are back in full force." Yukari threw out a Paper and several of them. Zidens bounty was indeed back, at a strong 250,000,000 Berry.

" TRch, oh come on, I save the Universe from being destroyed and i get a bounty put on my head again?" Ziden clicked his teeth before Eirin spoke.

" It seems the new Fleet Admiral is aware of what you did but you did attack a Marine outpost so he reinstated and rose your bounty up. That man believes you still need to be captured and executed." Eirin stated before sighing. " Those nobles of that world are beings I cannot even call human, one dared to try and enslave my student. So I made sure they could not do anything ever again." Eirin points to her bounty poster, a powerful 300,000,000 Berry. Killing a Celestial Dragon does get a massive target painted on you.

" What a pain...but you said there was another world, what were you referring to?" Ziden asked, looking at the new image, a world of many continents but tall towers of sorts.

" Indeed, from what I have been told, it is the world of Remnant, a place where huntresses and hunters rise up to face up against an odd threat to their world known as Grimm." Yukari showed the image of one of them, watching them rise out of dark muck.

" These things...kinda remind me of-"

" The heartless? They should, after Yen Sid got a good look at them, we discovered that the Grimm are simply a subsect of the Heartless family. Meaning keyblades will work upon them. I made contact with one of the teachers of these hunters and filled him in, as thanks, I can call up a favor of sorts if something major happens."

" Hah, Grimm, I'm wanted again, man this is one hell of an info dump...wait, how do you guys know about all of this?" Ziden said before looking at them looking away from his gaze. "...Don't tell me you guys were slacking off on a beach somewhere."

" Well...in all fairness, it has been some time since I've been on sand." Kaneko stated.

" ANd I have never been to an Earth beach, vastly better than the Moon beaches by a large margin." Eirin answered.

"...Don't even say anything, I know you went there because you could." Ziden said, looking at Yukari.

" Well, thanks to that, we know of what occured and we know why, Nick Fury was the one who convinced the Fleet Admiral to reinstate you as a criminal."

And that made Ziden mad. " Seriously!? I save the damn universe and that jackass with a missing eye marks me as a criminal!?"

" You should have saw this coming, we attacked his ship and left it to be attacked by Destroyers, no clue why you are surprised.' Yukari stated before sighing. " Though that is my fault as well...but we had to."

Ziden sighed at this as well. " But this is also a bigger problem, thanks to some unknown benefactor, the Marines now have the tech to be able to chase us through space on their own."

" What? Seriously!?"

" Indeed, it has to be someone who has a massive grudge against you but who woul-" Her words were cut right off, the shaking of the area was now the center of focus, it was no earthquake, it was the working of a machine.

The group of four soon raced outside while the others slepth through the raging earth before the saw a giant shadow soon land down on the Sundial, spider like limbs stabbed into the stone and began to syphon off the energy coming from it. " Hohoho! So this is the energy of the Sundial? No wonder that man took an interest in it!"

That voice was one that Kanako knew well, as she stomped out and fired one of her pillars right at the spider machine, it soon leaping down onto the platform, being illuminated in red and yellow.

" Those colors...that's one of Eggman's mechs!" Ziden noticed before seeing the famous glass riding mech known to hold eggman, not holding him at all, but a bearded Kappa instead.

" Grants...why are you inside of that machine?" Her voice was strong and booming, like a raging storm ready to be unleashed, Grants laugh soon began to ring out.

" Is it not obvious, my former Goddess? I am now one with the DArk Youkai Army, allowed to build things you refused to let me build before you had me banished!" Grants was wearing the typical Kappa wear, blue attire with many pockets adorning them, that green beret as well and his eyes were covered by his bushy eyebrows.

" Again with those people!? Why do you keep bugging us!?" Ziden askeed, soon drawing his sword.

" Enough on that...You joined these monsters solely because of me not letting you make war machines to harm humanity?" Kanako was not happy at all with this.

" A war goddess complainintg against my war machines, as foolish as you were a year ago, you are still foolish now! You should be happy I wanted to make weapons to reap human lives, like a War God would love! But the new War God I serve is more than happy to love what I make!"

" WAit, new War God? Even gods side with your damn army?" Ziden asked, watching Eirin notch an arrow up onto her bow.

" The Army is not just Youkai you fool, Demons, Monsters from many worlds and even rogue Gods ally under the banner of the Charismatic man who brought us all together! I was shunned for my ideas so I stole this blueprint from an Ultima Brigade base and contructed this Egg-o-Legs!" The machine was your typical giant spiders but purely mechanicle, even had the mouth of one but made of pure steel, various eyes for decor only.

" I see, its just called the Dark Youkai Army for giggles then, no matter! You alongside the Shocker group will be taken down!" Ziden pointed at him as the sound of footsteps was heavily rushing to reach the area.

" Shocker!? Those fools who wish for World Domination!? Hah! They will be struck down by us when the time comes!" Grants soon slaps on the machine as one of the red and yellow legs shot forward and stabbed into the ground as the newcomer arrived.

" Eh?"

Ziden saw the male, he wore a school uniform, obviously Japanese in nature and damn, what a pompaduer he had as the male wiped it back.

" Wohoo! I thought I felt something but it was a machine and a bunch of new faces! New Friends Kita!" The male was damn excited, soon running over to group up with the heroes. " My name is Gentaro Kisaragi! My goal is make friends every single Superhero in Japan! Pleasure to meet ya!"

This man was exceedingly friendly but Ziden quickly kicked him out of the way, causing the bullets from the Egg-O-Legs to miss its shots. " Tch! I missed my first victim of the night! No matter, my duties as a Soldier is to kill and slaughter the innocents to inspire fear in the masses to keep our troops strong!" Grants soon laughed, stroking along his beard, the group ready to battle.

 _Trivia:_

 _1\. Nick Fury is known for not trusting anyone and often using people for his own designs, so this is not something new for him_

 _2\. Yes, like in Ultima Brigade War, the timeskip has occured but the world fusion occured after Punk Hazard._

 _3\. RWBY fused with the world before Volume 3 and due to the many glaring plotholes of RWBY, some things will be rewritten and even pointed out by the chars who are genre Savvy_

 _4: Grants is a Touhou OC who seems to have a past with Kanako but what is it?_

 _5 Gentaro Kisaragi is the main char of Kamen Rider Fourze and he will show off his skill in the next chapter_

 _6\. Egg-O-Legs, though named differently, is based off of an eggman mech from Sonic Comics made by Archie and later used in Sonic Mania, though in the comics it had a very dark moment behind it_

 _Author's notes: Gonna be honest, the reason the chapter uploads have been so sporadic has been because of my keyboard having major issues and now i have a new ones, so weekly to bi weekly uploads will finally continue, this was uploaded so late due to family emergencies and me almost having a panic attack because of it but i am back to normal!_


	23. Battle Against Egg-O-Legs

And a quick succession of backflips was seen from Ziden, dodging a massive burst of gunfire from the maw of the Egg-O-Legs watching bullet holes staining the ground around them.

" Heh, seems like as goofy as this machine was at first, I truly made it into the masterpiece it was made to be! What kind of fool puts a machine that fires out rings into it!? What a dumb idea, now bullets! That is gonna take out those foolish humans!" Grants was damn happy in his machine, that familiar barrier trapping them in this battlefield

Gentaro didn't know what was going on since this guy was not with Shocker But he knew as a Rider, he could not let this guy threaten people. " Well, then that just means I'm just gonna have to stop ya, old fella!" And out comes his driver, clunky with four components to it before slapping it down onto his thigh.

Once the belt locked it around him, he soon hit the switches on the driver and held onto the Lever.

" 3!" Ziden and Yukari looked over to him with a confused look.

"2!" Kanako and Eirin looked at him as well, stunned as well.

" 1!" Grants stared at the man as he heard the countdown.

" Henshin!" And a strong tug on the Lever soon caused a ring to form around him, Compressed air shooting up as his hand reached for the heavens, the rings soon expanding upwards and downwards, causing the air to blast on the ground soon transforming him into the Cosmic Hero, Kamen Rider Fourze!

" Hehe, Kamen Rider Fourze! Lets settle this Man to Man!" And into the fray he went, quickly throwing a punch right at the leg of the mecha, surprisingly causing it to stagger from the impact, the Rider was ready to battle.

" wHAT!? tHIS IS A RIDER!? THEN YOU MUST DIE!" Grants was not happy at all, ready to battle and rage out.

 **Unknown X ~ Unfound Adventure ( Touhou Hisoutensoku)**

Ziden was quick to draw his blade, no need to transform just yet, planning to stick to the Crimson Edge while soon looking at Kanako, seeing her messing with Ex-Sphere on her right shoulder. " Even you got one?"

" OF course you fool, all our spell cards were sealed and still are, we have to fight to take back the power we once had but now, I don't need nonlethal techniques." Kanako simply clenched her hands together, no mercy was here now. " I want to make sure Grants stays down to not make another weapon of destruction. That is all."

" Heh." Ziden simply spins his blade before swinging it in wild arcs, red blade firing out and smashing into various parts of the machine, causing explosions along the barrier coating it, the machine quick to leap high into the air and slam back down, sending out shockwaves to stun the heroes, Fourze using the jet on his back to fly over the impact and soon swinging his fist down onto the face of the mecha, causing it to stumble hard and smash into the Earth.

" Huh, looks like despite how goofy that attire is, the power it has is pretty good." Eirin stated before leaping up into the air, notching up an arrow and soon firing it down onto the leg of the mecha, causing an explosion of colors. " But that barrier is stopping us from majorly damaging the machine, this will be a hard battle."

Fourze was certainly keeping up the good fight, throwing punches and kicks at the machine's legs, causing it to lift them and slam them across his chest, shooting out sparks and sending sparks rolling along the ground. The Egg-O-Legs opened its mouth and unleashed a spray of bullets, dotting the ground in bullet holes as Ziden ran along the ground to avoid the shots, Fourze getting right up and pulling out a switch from his driver and soon slotting in a new switch and soon spinning it.

" **Gatling on!"** As soon as those words were spoken on his leg, a gatling gun formed on it and he soon slammed it down, a barrage of bullets soon firing out and buffeting the machine with a ton of bullets.

" Whoa, that Rider looks goofy but he has some cool stuff!" Ziden said before spotting Yukari slamming down into the ground, opening a cone shaped void directly under the Egg-o-LEgs, unleashing what was a spike trap of various trash items like stop lights and sign posts to smash into the underbelly and send it sky high into the air.

" What!?" Grants was caught off guard, quickly activating the rockets lining the underbelly of the mech before looking up to see Kanako holding up one of her pillars and soon swinging it like a bat, causing the machine to smash down into the Earth, causing an explosion of earth and rocks, no doubt waking up the town.

One the machine got up, much to their chagrin, it began to open up ports along its legs and began firing out massive amounts of rockets, the air filled with the roaring sound of the rockets going off. Each of them proceeded to blast hard into the machine and the explosions even caused it to explode high into the air.

Kanako wasted no time here, firing those pillars of hers into that underbelly and sending it sky high without even a moment of hesitiating, hearing the cracking of metal and stone before seeing it crash down into the waters behind the sundial. Ziden and Fourze were quick to run up and see the machine sinking down into the waters below.

" That was way too easy...I get that feeling that we're about to have a Phase 2." Ziden said before Fourze saw a bunch of bubbles rising up out of the water.

" Whoa, watch out!" And Fourze made sure to tackle Ziden down, sharp legs shooting out from the water and flying out, clinging onto the sundial and digging into the space substance as those legs were glowing, draining the large amounts of energy coming off of the item.

" You fools! It seems this mode is just not enough then! Allow me to show you the other form this machine has!" Soon the unholy whirring of machine gears could be heard, followed bu the odd sight of the body of the machine glowing and white lines traveling the back of the beast.

Ziden and Fourze were quick to move to the front of the machine and watched a humanoid shape coming out of the spider's body and soon having a human torso above the head of the beast but that human, it was very familiar. Designed akin to Metal Sonic, this sent chills down Ziden's spine, the monster that devastated Sonic's world, it was now looking at him, a soulless copy made to be a second form to the Egg-o-Legs. Those glowing red eyes staring at the heroes before flicking its wrist and turning it into an arm cannon.

" Now die humans!" A bright red blast of energy shot out from the arm cannon as Ziden and Fourze leapt out of the way, a group of people were leaving their homes to watch this battle.

 **Boss Battle 1 ( Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

That machine hooked right up to the Sundial and began to unleash pure molten lead down onto the arena, prompting the ground fighters to leap and dodging the attacks.

" Damn! This battle had to get harder for us, didn't?" Ziden asked before stamping down hard, his blade soon wrapped up in an odd light before swinging his blade hard as a spiriling light came free. " Rainbow SPark!" The impacting light soon shoots out and blasts along the body of the machine, it using its arm to mitigate some of the damage.

Kanako took no time to waste as she slammed that pillar down onto him like a hammer, smashing him against the crystal, soon causing the machine to fall down onto the ground, fully charged with energy as the Turbo Mecha Sonic like body soon formed an arm cannon and fired out a large beam.

And it was coming right for Ziden as he quickly used his blade to block it and soon the beam spreads out and reflects off of his blade and tore apart the ground, causing massive explosions to rock the area in the barrier. " Goddammit! Why did this guy have to get a troublesome Kappa!" Ziden said before feeling himself being pushed back and very close to the edge of a area wth water underneath.

The power behind the beam was far too much and soon knocked him down into the pit, only to see nothing but a void of eyes instead of the cold water as he spots Yukari falling down next to him. " You owe me, now spin and stab downwards."Ziden quickly moved and aimed his blade downwards, the blade being coated in a weird purple energy as he came out of a gap and slammed his blade down into the upperback of the machine, seeing his blade cleave through and pierce of the metals in the machine.

The machine quickly began to spark and smoke before launching Ziden off of him and soon aiming his laser cannon directly at Kanako. " Hmph, focusing ontaking me out now since I refused to let you be a monster?"

" Of course! You must die in order for me to be truly free! And then, I will join the army and make an endless supply of my weapons for them to enjoy." Grants proudly declared before firing the laser. Only there was a flash of light between them as Fourze had ended up changing forms into a yellow like state, armed with a sword arcing with yellow lightning as he repelled the laser into the air.

" Hehe! Looks like this State is enough for you buddy!" ANd soon more pressurized air came out of the jet on the back of his outfit,. letting him lift up into the air and swing that blade of lightning down along the machine, causing a massive explosion of sparks and smoke, causing the machine to skid along the ground before unleashing a storm of missiles into the air.

Ziden was quick on the ball for this one, quickly leaping into the air and soon unleashing a massive tornado of cuts and swings that created a literal surge of wind around them and the explosions soon jettisoned upwards and soon the machine was now on its last legs, stumbling backwards as Fourze landed.

" Time to finish you off!" Fourze was seen moving the plug into a different Socket and soon pressing his Elec switch into bottom of the sword and watched as the sword began to glow.

 **" Limit Break!"**

The machine tried its best to stop this, combining its arms to fire a massive laser, only for it to miss and hit the barrier, bouncing off into many lasers that rained down onto the area, causing large explosions around Fourze who simply avoided them all as he soon leapt into the air, gripping onto his sword extra tight. " Rider Ten Billion Volt Break!" A powerful slash along the torso as he flew by the machine, soon landing on the ground behind the machine.

" Impossible! My war machine!" Sparks began to explode out from the machine before it fell over, erupting into shattering explosions as Grants was taken over by flames and smoke.

Ziden lets out a soft sigh as he looked at the wreckage of parts. " It looked like him...but thank god it was not him." ziden sheathes his sword as he goes in. " Well, we should capture this guy and get to-" Ziden was a bit too slow on that as giant pillars slammed down around him and Fourze, trapping them in place.

" What the- Hey! What are you doing!?" Seems Fourze did not like this, even as he detransformed. Even Yukari was pinned down by them but she did not seem so bothered as the War Goddess made her way to Grants, who had gotten his way out of the wreckage, only to see Kanako before him, eyes cold and focused.

" W-wait, hold on Lady Kanako, please forgive me! I-I'll devote all of my weapons to you, please don't do this!" Grants begged for his life, akin to what a rat would do when corned like they are now

"...No, there will be no capturing, no letting you rest in jail, to let you live is a grave mistake." Kanako simply closed her eyes as Ziden and Fourze watched in horror as a pillar soon came down from the heavens and smashed down into Grants, his screams lighting up the night as Ziden simply looked away. " You live and you'd have done something I could never forgive myself for. That is why, I had to do this."

The dead silence of the battle loomed over them as it was shattered by the massive shaking of the area around them, flashing lights soon formed around them. The pillars holding them down soon vanished as Ziden knew what this was.

" DIMENSIONAL QUAKE!" Ominous music began to ring out from this event taking p-lace as the area continued to violently shake.

 **Parting of the Way ( Super Robot Wars V)**

The Area began to heavily distort and twist as if time and space itself was tearing apart, the flashes of lights only getting worse and worse. " Everyone get down and anchor to the ground now!" Yukari yelled out as everyone but a few panicking people complied.

" Whoa! Space Earthquake Kita!" Gentaro of course was amazed by this as the lights hit their Zenith and soon everything was covered in a pure white.

Moments later, everything died down to the point where everyone, minus a few unimportant people were not here any more, nothing seemed to be gone or stolen as Ziden and the others soon got to their feet, seeing the wreckage that contained Grants' body was warped away somewhere. Kanako simply gazing at the ground before standing.

Ziden looked to the skies, looking around to see what exactly was going on. Nothing seemed to be changed at all so far. What was going on?

 _Meanwhile in space..._

Aboard the Zeta Dreadnaught was Nitori was shaken up by the Space Quake that even hit up here but everything seemed to be fine as she dusted herself off. Before noticing a door that was not there before. Her curious nature tempted her to open it but she was too slow, as the door was opened by someone on the other side and a woman with light purple hair peeked through and spotted the Kappa.

"Oh um, hello." The woman seeemed somewhat shy but Nitori well, she couldn't handle new humans all that well so her first instinct was to run and contact Ziden and co on the surface. Seems the ship was linked somewhere but where?

 _Elsewhere..._

In the depths of space, the wreckage of the Egg-o-Legs began to violently shake before parts began to reform, metallic pieces and cords coming together as if to reform a body, and it did, the blue nightmare of ages past that was only stopped by Mario and Sonic. That glowing red eye formed as he soon turned into that buzzsaw like spinball and flew off to depths unknown.

 _Trivia:_

 _1\. Egg-O-Legs was based off the spider machine from the Archie Comics run, albiet the machine here is far less dark._

 _2\. Super Mario Bros Z fans will recognize that blue menace_

 _3\. Gentaro is a man who seeks the friendship of everyone who is a hero._

 _Author's Notes: Sorry about this delay but I must say this now that this story may be going n a hiatus, not due to a lack of interestbut due to a hurricane that is coming near my artea and could very well knock out power for a long while, if we are unlucky but I think we will be fine, so until the hurricane passes me Thurday evening/Friday Morning, I can't really say if this story will be done before the end of the year, if any of my readers are in Florence's path, stay safe._


	24. A Freezing Battle

The fluttering of snow came down on the buildings around this town as Ziden and Reimu was focused on the table and food before them, thinking over the events that transpired between their walk here and the town itself.

 _A while ago..._

"..." Ziden stood aboard his ship while gazing at the group that was before him, new to the ship and the new door that formed beyond them that connected to a world he had no clue about. " Chaldea..and you guys are a part of that organization? Can't say I have ever seen any files on such a place so your Earth is definitely not my earth."

The man who appeared to be a doctor sheepishly walked forward, striking orange hair was the most notable thing about him aside from his blue attire under that robe. "It sure seems that way, for your world to openly have magic and the divine revealed and still work the way it does...how weird and bizarre your world is!" Romani was his name but he liked to be called Roman.

" I personally find it preposterous that magic can he learned so simply there instead of it being a noble bloodline trait." Wodime Kirsctaria was his name, a mage of exceptional valor and ability that was said to be part of a 1000 year lineage. " So anyone can pick up a tome and learn magic if they try hard enough, proposterous."

Ziden was going to say something but soon he sees the mouth of the youth vanish at the motion of Yukari's fan. " I do ask you keep your ego in check young man, I am quite annoyed right now and you should be grateful I dislike the taste of snooty brats." Yukari was on edge because of the Dimensional Quake that occured and Kanako's actions earlier.

The girl who wore an eyepatch over her eye remained quiet before speaking, long hair but she seemed to be watching intently. "...So essentially, the magic between our two worlds are vastly different...you people do not have Magic Circuits but use pure mana instead and channel the mana through yourself through an exhaustble system. So that would mean, you would not have to fear the decay of magic in a family unless something goes wrong." Ophelia was her name, a sharp one she was.

" Yeah..how great is that." Kadoc, the man who looked akin to a zombie with snow white hair. " From what you tell us..you're a hero right...hah. Aren't you lucky."

Ziden simply shrugs as Reimu noticed that the purple haired girl was staring at her. " What? You need something?"

" N-nothing, Its just that...I've never seen a Shrine Maiden in person and not out of books." Mash Kyrielight, from what he was told, she was a fusion of a Servant and a human of sorts? That is what they were told but Ziden was more focused on the woman with the gauntlet who was staring hard at him.

" But there is no way I am believing this at all, there is no way you are Leonardo Da Vinci." Ziden stared at the woman hard before she gives out a soft smile.

" Of course it is me, do you doubt the Genius of the man who once reached the stars and made the famous image the world still reveres to this day?" Da vinci was indeed a woman now, and she seemed heavily modeled after the Mona Lisa.

"? That way of speech...yeah that is certainly you...not even gonna ask." The others were skeptical about Ziden's claim of being living history but with out Da Vinci acted, they could tell it was true. " So this throne of Heroes..summoned you and you manifested in this body as a Servant..but you are not of this world...perhaps this Throne is akin to a Cosmic existence, able to exist upon multiple timelines..dimensions even."

" Indeed, still sharp as ever, even if it is a thing of us being on the same Earth, it seems I was summoned to an earth of a different reality...possibly of course, we are not sure if this is not a separate universe or rather a weir same universe thing but another earth exists in it." Da Vinci was sharp, one of the geniuses of the human world.

A few moments of talking later, a loud sigh from Reimu caught Ziden and Yukari's attention. "I know this is all nice but we got work today! And I want to get back to the ground, damn hungry." Well, Reimu was still as no nonsense as ever.

" Of course, well, your Chaldea and my ship are connected, you can come and go between as much as you please, just don't break anything. "Ziden said, noticing the young ones known as Masters looking at him.

 _Back on the Ground In the present..._

" Great, more weirdos to deal with, this is certainly gonna be a nice trip, we've been exploring this place and we have no even seen a single sign of this life Pokemon." Reimu was seen chomping down on a fry before soon looking at the tv screen and watching Ash's battle in the League.

" The world shall only be saved from its terror when the trainer and his special Greninja shows their power against a Monolith of Destruction. And then the Riders from Other worlds will wrap up the mess." Reimu thought about this while looking at the Greninja ready to end this battle against that Sceptile that looked different, a Mega? So this is what they look like, the male looking at the MEga Items Sanae and Kaguya were showing off.

" This town itself is also in a weird problem, the Dark Youkai army was here and it took out the shocker goons and even the Maverick here. Waiting for us to head outside to fight him huh?" Ziden asked while finishing up his food and standing up.

" Well, the others want to watch those battles and keep warm, these guys never did like the cold, so we should go and deal with it, come on idiot." Reimu made her way outside after finishing her fries as the duo made their way outside into the freezing cold, the wind and ice were alot stronger than normal, most likely the work of the massive shadow before them.

The shadow was large, but not of menacing muscle but blubber and the head was round but showing two long tusks, this was no doubt a Walrus, but rare for youkai walruses to exist...was it even possible?

" You two have finally come, I awaited your presence since you arrived." A loud thud was heard as a blast of wind came from the blustering winds covering him, the outline of a massive axe was seen.

" Wow, so honorable of you to not attack us when we came here. Typically you army types would raze and attack this place with no mercy. But you even destroyed the Maverick here." Ziden asked as the massive walrus stood tall, a long coat forming down from his pure white armor, viking styled Ziden noticed.

"Because I value honor and valor, there is no pride in razing a town of harmless innocents in a meaningless battle. Shocker came to terrorize this town with monsters, I fended them off because I am Fredhail, the Heavenly Commander of Honorable Frost." A blast of ice came from his bellows, icicles shooting up around them as Ziden quickly puts on his driver.

" Salamander!" The coin roars out before Ziden places it into his Driver.

" Henshin!"

 **" Infernal Justice! Burn away the Stains of Evil!"** The Dragon soon comes out of the driver and soon consumes Ziden, wrapping his body in his Rider armor, the male summoning his sword and ready to fight.

Reimu simply holds up various needles in her hand, spotting the smile of the beast before them, seems he was excited to fight these two. The battle in this snowstorm was gonna rage out and likely spiral out of control.

 **Rundas Battle Theme ( MEtroid Prime 3 Corruption)**

Ziden and Reimu were quick to leap out of the way, the axe striking the earth and ice erupting upwards like a bunch of jagged blades, Ziden quickly landing on a few and soon kicking off of some, and launching himself forward towards Fredhail, seeing the Viking helm up close before that flaming leg soon smashed up against his face, causing the giant stagger fr a moment.

Reimu did not waste her movements and soon unleashed a hellish storm of exploding needles into the chest of the giant soon watching him fall over, before a sharp sense of danger came from their senses and were quick to block and dodge his axe, Ziden's hands catching the axe while feeling himself be taken with the arc of the swing.

" Good! Seems like I can still use Haki in Rider form by applying it to the armor! But goddamn, what is this power!?" Ziden was caught off guard by how much power this guy even had, his arms shaking and his bones akin to jelly with one strike as he was now airborne. But he had barely anytime to react before seeing that axe coming down onto him.

But he was quick to be saved by Reimu, dashing and yanking him away from the devastation of the axe slamming into the earth, causing frozen rocks to explode from the ground erupting upwards from the sheer power of the Commander. " Tch, this guy is alot stronger than he looks!"

A soft grunt came from the walrus before Reimu throws up a barrier, soon seeing that axe slam right into it, the impact of the blade hitting her barrier caused her arms to strain and she soon felt her body slamming into the snow and soon forcing herself to stand in the snow, the winds battling her with a grunt.

" Is this all you heroes have?" Fredhail wondered before spinning his axe in the air, dispersing the mist and soon revealing a hulking figure adorned in light blue viking battle armor, and that helm he wore even had that viking horns with a icy blue jewel embedded in it. A giant blue humanoid walrus with a very much chipped right fang and a myriad of scars over his right eye. He was battle hardened and that giant axe was adorned in frost.

As soon as he finished speaking, Ziden's blade cleaved right along his armor, causing sparks to come right out from the impact. " Heh! Wide open!" Ziden skids along the ground next to him and soon slammed his foot right into the side of his body, flames arcing from the impact.

" Gurk!" Fredhail was skidding backwards from the impact as he was quick to slam his hand onto the ground, causing his momentum to stop and his axe to be raised high to the heavens. The walrus being soon slammed that axe down before a explosion of ice soon raced towards the duo, seeing blocks of it shooting out as if the ice was going to punch the duo.

And they were right, the duo smashed into by those ice punches and soon barraged and carried away with the wave, Ziden's body takjing a barrage of blows and Reimu qwuick to protect herself with a barrier, still being damaged but not as bad as Ziden, feeling themselves soon slamming into a massive snowwall, soon being smashed to Hades and back.

" You heroes have great Valor and fight for these lands, we only came here to harvest fear, atleast that was what we were told but some of the soldiers under the other heavenly Commanders. They slaughter and maim without question, that is not what our Ruler wants at all." The barrage of ice stops as Ziden and Reimu falls to the ground, the duo battered by the assault while Reimu summoned a myriad of brilliant colored orbs around her.

" Fantasy...Seal!" And the orbs soon all flew out and slammed into the giant of a behemoth, the walrus letting out a loud yell as the holy energies burned into his flesh.

" **Final Attack ready!"**

Ziden was already leaping high into the air with the dragon spinning around him and soon coiling along his leg, fire arcing off of it as he shot downwards. " MEteor Impact Kick!" Ziden slammed into the chest of the walrus while Reimu's attacks all around him. The attacks soon force the beast into flight and smashing into a house, Ziden soon landing onto the ground, the ground hot and melting from the flames on his legs before they dispersed.

They were both exhausted and hurt before Ziden was quick to push her out of the way before that massive axe came down across his chest, causing sparks to fly out and soon ice to form around his armor, freezing him solid to the point even his scream of pain died short, he was imprisoned in a prison of ice before Fredhail appeared before him, a giant fist soon coming down to the crystal.

The shattering sound soon showed that Ziden was blasted out of the crystal, sparking violently all over his body and soon found himself crashing onto the ground, his transformation ending and he was down on the ground, heavily breathing but slowly losing consciousness. Reimu wanted to scream out but she could no longer stand, soon hitting the snow facefirst before the giant Walrus.

His armor was damaged but he did not seem to mind, soon picking up his axe and placing it upon his back. " Brave warriors, out of honor for your Valor and previous act of saving this universe, i shall let you live and reflect upon this loss. My forces shall retreat and head back to our main base." Fredhail soon turns around, seeing Yukari and Kaguya running outside into the snow.

"...Letting them live huh, are you sure that will not bite you in the ass?" Yukari asked as the hulking man walked past her, the man soon vanishing into a cloud of frozen winds, vanishing within as Kaguya went to carry Ziden inside, clutching what appeared to be a colorful stone in her hand.

The towns were all liberated but what was this severe sense of dread? Was an even worse threat coming in the horizon?

 _Elsewhere..._

Lysandre was watching the battles going on in the Pokemon League, with the excitement of the battles erasing the fear they held for so many months, the male soon looking at his watch. " The time is coming, begin the preparations for the Weapon, our world shall be created and even the interlopers will be wiped out."

 _Trivia:_

 _1\. Fredhail is an OC created by me, his origins will be explained more in future stories_

 _2\. That colorful stone shall be explained next chapter and so shall the goal that they originally came here for._

 _3\. The chars revealed at the beginning are from Fate/GRand Order, a game i have been playing. Alot._

 _Author's note: Reason for the delay? My job made me hellishly depressed and i honestly, didn't want you guys to know that since you guys might worry so that is the main reason why i have had weird uploads, but i quit around a month ago and i feel so much happier and free, so uploads will get better as long as i can focus. Leave reviews if ou wish and see you next chapter where we slowly head to the final battles!_


	25. Lysandre's Grand Extinction Plan

Finally, all 8 towns were saved from their torment and now they were freed, the battles were over for now and now they had the trouble of finding where exactly Sigma is. They had no leads at all and now it was back in Lumiose, Ziden out cold in the Pokemon Center room while Yukari sat down and thought to herself.

 _' For Sigma...he'd have to pick a place that would be advantageous for him but in these lands...where would that be?'_ Yukari thought to herself while looking at KAguya and Sanae talking to the Gym leader that came with them through the portal, his ice type pokemon waiting outside.

" So Mr Wulfric? You say that you got a feeling that this is not over yet?" Sanae asked as the hulking man nods.

" Indeed, Ever since Olympia called me from Anistar with one of her visions, she told me a grand calamity would come and bring Kalos to the brink of uttermost destruction. You guys saved every town and the trainers in the midst of rebuilding, things look like they can finally return to normal but."

KAguya soon piqued in. "You think something bad will happen soon and that it will gravely eclipse all that has happened so far? Honestly, i think you guys are worried too much. Nothing can possibly go wrong now that we have saved the day." KAguya seemed full of her self, the smile on her face evident.

" That might be true but we have not pushed Shocker off of this world." Takeru soon piqued in, drying off his hands, seems he was helping with injured pokemon while the tv showed Ash's grand battle against Alain's Mega Charizard, people watching with baited breath.

" Indeed, that grand Calamity could be something Shocker and Sigma does! We have to be ready for anything that can go wrong." Sanae said while Kaguya shrugs.

" Puh-lease, we have taken down everything that has come our way so far! We can atleast take a moment to relax and not worry about silly little things like being on guard!" Kaguya was having way too much of a winning streak going on in her mind.

Yukari saw this and sighed. " Win a few battles and it goes to her head, must be a Lunarian thing." Yukari said as Sycamore was seen coming to the table and placing a book down. " Hmm?"

" You said you wanted to know about the Legends of Kalos, lucky for me the Library was mostly untouched but this book should be able to sate your thirst for knowledge." Sycamore nods before heading off back to watch the match.

" Hmm, the Legends of Kalos hmm?" Yukari wondered as she soon spots Reimu sighing in the corner, covered in bruises and tape.

" JEez, feels like I've gotten weaker since the last time we did something like this..did something really happen to cause us to be weaker?" Reimu wondered while looking at the medicine that Eirin was forcing her to drink. It seems her wounds was infected with some kind of snow virus so she has to drink this bitter potion in order to fight it off.

Yorihime had appeared to join this place while soon walking inside the Center with a sigh, a Clefairy following her. " I have been scouting every single city. They are all safe and don't seem to be in any danger. It is odd, beat them out once and they do not attempt to reclaim their lost land? This is an odd plan or perhaps the Scions of Oscura are idiots."

" I doubt it, might be a bigger endgame at mind here, especially when Sigma is involved." X and Zero had arrived as well, causing Yorihime to finally be able to observe them.

' _Incredible, Their technology is far beyond what we can create now beside our Lunar Armors. Can Earthlings really create such beings?'_ Yorihime was lost in thoughts before the sound of baited breaths rocked through the room.

The battle was coming to a close, Ash's Greninja was charging up its Shuriken to the point it looked like something out of an anime and Alain's Charizard soon readying its own final attack.

" Come on Ash, I know ya can win it big this time!" Sanae cheered before the clash occurred the arena was cloaked in a bright white light before we could see the aftermath which outraged our local green maiden. GReninja was down and Alain's Mega Charizard stood tall.

" HOW, HE HAD THE TYPE ADVANTAGE! NO! SOMETHING OUT THERE MUST BE CURSING HIM!" Sanae was screaming aloud before Ziden slowly made his way out from the resting area and soon heading over to where Yukari was, Yuyuko floating in tow with a bunch of Ice cream.

" About time you woke up, I have found what we have been seeking, the Pokemon to purify our homeland."Yukari soon turned the book around, showing him the Pokemon in question, Xerneas, the Pokemon of Life, a deer like pokemon with rather radiant horns.

" I see, so all we have to do is find where it is and convince it to aid us then?" Ziden asked while looking at the book while Yukari nodded.

" Yes, but that will come after we deal with Shocker." Yukari nods before the ground felt a few shakings here and there.

" An Earthquake? Odd timing." Ziden said while looking around.

" Yeah, something feels...bad..really familiar bad." Yuyuko said before the sounds of screaming came from the Center, the screen now showing ass being kidnapped by a machine along with his Greninja and soon being yanked up to the familiar sight of a man they saw.

Lysandre soon looked down upon the crowd as Ash and Greninja was flown up to him, the pokemon trainer who battled him soon flew up on his Charizard, the trainer surprised by what was happening.

" Lysandre!? What are you doing?" Alain asked while looking at the man who soon silenced him, a microphone soon appearing before him.

" My dear people of Kalos, it is with a heart I say I thank you so much for having fun in these dark times. But now, it is with a heavy heart I tell you of the true crisis this world faces." Lysandre soon looks to the skies. " Overpopulation...this world is far too populated for its own good, I decided to look to a source and find a way to fix it...and I have discovered it, I will destroy a large portion of the world and wipe out a large part of the population. I have revived the Ancient Weapon and within an Hour, it shall fire and take out a large portion of this world, those that survive will be taken into the new world where life will be alot better and managed than it is now."

The amount of panic in the audience was high as a large Buffalo like machine soon walked up to Lysandre. " The hell? This was not part of the deal between us and Sigma!" He stated before a large rapier blade cleaved right through his body, watching it fall into two pieces as General Shadow soon walked forward.

" Fool, we nor Shocker would ever side with failures like your Ilk, soon we shall cast a shadow over these lands and rule over the new world! Fear and Tremble humans! This world is coming to an end!" Shadow soon vanished, it seems he was heading back to his base as the ground began to violently shake, massive roots soon rising up from the ground beneath the Lumiose Tower.

Everyone in the Pokemon Center soon saw the vines tearing through the city and the massive arena where the battles took place, Ziden and crew running right outside as a blue screen appeared on his jacket's arm visor. " Huh?"

The image of that Doctor from before appeared. " Oh? Is this thing on, sorry about messing with your ship but when we were walking about, we saw that there was a massive spike of Energy coming from the Northwest of where you guys are. And there is also something up in the clouds above the city as well!" Romani exclaimed before everyone soon looked to the skies, soon seeing something shimmering before a massive purple and white battleship was in the skies, the face of the machine was Sigma's own visage, what an ego.

" IT was...above us this whole time." Takeru was surprised, how were they even gonna get close to it without getting blasted out of the sky as X and Zero soon came out of the back room.

" So that's where Sigma is? We can't teleport up there, he's likely blocked that ability." Zero said while punching the wall. " Dammit, he's right in front of us and we can't get to him!"

" Well, if you had allies that can fly up there, that would be no issue at all." Everyone turned to see Tsukasa sitting right next to Yukari as the Gap Sage was actually caught off guard by him suddenly appearing next to her.

" Wait, do we even have anyone that could fly up?" X asked as Utsuho slowly stepped forward, Zero instinctively being on Guard.

" I can fly up there...I feel like i should do it because...uhm, i did something bad and I should uh...own up to it?" Utsuho wondered while X and Zero looked to each other.

" She has enough fire power to handle it and carry you two at the same time, plus her flight speed should be perfect for this." Ziden said while seeing Tendou and Gentaro soon stepping into the room.

" Yeah, if she believes that she can touch the heavens, then we can leave that ship to them, we do have a bigger problem on the way." Ziden blinks for a moment before a loud roar was tearing through the sky as that blue screen pops up once more.

" We got another major thing, something came out of that ship, a massive green dragon! I have no form of reading on it! ITs not a Phantasmal or Divine Beast at all!" Romani screamed through as Ziden and the others quickly ran outside, soon seeing the massive dragon in the sky, trainers and pokemon panicking.

" The Ruler of the skies...and its creator, Rayquaza!" KAguya was quick to grab her pokeball, unlike the other trainers, she was not afraid. From Ziden's sharp eyes, he could see an odd green blob running down the cracked streets before seeing a weird glow coming from the dragon, lights forming around it and that familiar pink sphere forming around it before the dragon became even more monstrous, Mega Rayquaza, the air crackling with power as the trainers below cowering in fear.

" Holy Arceus...it Mega Evolved!" One of the trainers cried out before Wulfric soon came out of the Center and looked to the skies.

" So this is the disaster? Rayquaza, no doubt it has been summoned here by that ship, no doubt as a way of attacking Lysandre but fellow trainers! We cannot back down from this! Even if it is a Legend, we must stand up and fight against this grave threat! IF we let this beast run amok, he could destropy Kalos into ruins!" Wulfric gave a speech the best he could As Ziden climbed up onto Debris as the dragon above unleashed a ton of hyper beams upon the area, causing a series of explosions.

" It doesn't matter! Even if your foe is the Legendary Rayquaza! You must all gather your pokemon and do something, even if its to help people escape the town! Gather up Pokemon and fight or help people get out of here! We are all trainers with big dreams and we won't let anyone strip them away from us! Fight or run! No one will judge you for your choice here on this day!" Ziden proclaimed as the footsteps of many trainers soon stopped and looked to the legendary Pokemon, looking at their partners before standing bravely with their pokemon, many however, ran to evacuate people out of there.

" Not a bad speech but we need to hit Geosenge town." Yukari stated as she watched Sanae and Kaguya look to the skies, with their rather good eyes, they were able to see both Lysandre an Ash being taken to the top of Lumiose Tower or rather, the Prism Tower.

" I'm gonna go up there and save Ash from that Lysandre guy! You guys can handle Rayquaza right?" Sanae asked as Reimu nods.

" Of course, an oversized lizard is nothing." Reimu nods for a moment before seeing Sanae and Kaguya taking flight right to the tower as Ziden, Yukari and Yuyuko began walking into a gap and soon arriving at the town where the girls that were in the hotel were evacuationg the citizens, Meiling quickly running over.

" W-we felt a bunch of shaking under us so we all started to run about and get these people out of here! What's going on!?" Meiling asked as the ground at the ring of obelis soon fell away, revealing a large elevator like shaft.

" We'll explain later, for now we gotta get down there and fast!" Yukari said as Ziden leapt right into the hole, Yuyuko flying down after him as he soon lands in the base, the base of Team Flare's Ultimate Weapon. Through a long passageway, they began their walk before Meiling threw her hand out and stopped one large glove slamming into her hand and causing her and the unknown man to skid back.

" Not bad at all, chump! You're alot better than the Interpol agent!" MEiling stared down the African American male whom was smirking. " The Name is Balrog! And I ain't giving you no special treatment for roughing up pretty boy!"

" SO that means, you must be allies with that Vega fellow?" Meiling asked, motioning for her allies to go onwards, Meiling cautious now due to the Anti Youkai metals they had.

" Hah, and he supposedly got some fancy new steel claws to deal with you guys? {Please, I ain't buying into that hocus pocus bull! You're just a normal chick whose head I'm gonna cave in!" Meiling's fears were gone now, seems this guy was an idiot of sorts to not believe his ally.

Ziden and the duo with him soon reached the room and saw a wilted tree in a large glass machine as a machine would soon walk out to them, the familiar machine soon appearing before them. Green of color and that single red eye glaring out at them.

" Hah, shouldn't be surprised, if sigma came back, his lap dog would obviously be back as well, eh Vile?" Ziden asked as Romani and Da Vinci were watching this, the first time they have seen a machine be fully formed with no magic involved.

" It doesn't really matter if I am back or not, X isn't here but his friends are, I wonder how much he would despair if I were to kill you guys and bring your heads to him." That mounted Shoulder cannon now aimed at him as Wodame, Ophelia and Mash all soon looked at the screen, seeing what was about to occur.

Lights coming out of the cannon while Ziden soon slapped on his Driver and looked at Vile, the male simply staring. " Still being obsessed about X? Man, I've heard of Obsessions but yours truly takes the cake!" Ziden slams in the Salamander Coin and soon walks forward.

: H-hey! Ziden, what are you doing!?" Romani seemed concerned as Da Vinci simply watched, Wodame watching this silently.

" So Mr HEro, show us exactly what you have planned and how exactly you are a hero." Wodame said aloud as Ziden holds out his hand before him.

" Henshin!" As soon as Ziden uttered those words, the flaming dragon soon formed around him as Vile fired his blasts at him, the dragon slamming the shots down and soon slamming into Ziden to transform him into Kamen Rider Avenger, his eyes glowing before the transformation ended.

 _"_ **Infernal Justice! Burn Away the Stains of Evil!"**

Ziden swings his arm down to dispel the flames around him. " Yukari, Yuyuko, figure out how to stop that machine, even from right here, I can feel the energy from here!"

Yukari had an odd device in her hand, having it ready to contact a certain group of people incase something happens in the skies above Lumiose

They wasted no time as Ziden stares down Vile, ready to battle.

 _Elsewhere..._

Lysandre was staring down Maeve, who decided to betray him after his goal to destroy the world was known. " I see, so you desire to side with these people as well, no matter. This world shall be destroyed and you will have no hope of stopping me by youself."

The Elite Four member grimaced before Sanae and Kaguya appeared, using their danmaku to break Ash and Greninja down. " Thanks Sanae, Kaguya!" Ash said while rubbing his wrists as Lysandre stared at the group. " Sorry, I don't understand your reasons for this but, I won't let you destroy this world for selfish Reasons Lysandre!"

The male simply smiled before staring at Ash. " " The ancient weapon is primed to fire soon and I have the ground Zygarde down below. IT does not matter if Sigma stole my data on Rayquaza and captured it, this world shall fall and it will be rebirthed into a new one from its Ashes, young trainers, you are welcome to fight against this foolishly, but you will not win." Lysandre throws out a single pokeball as a massive Gyarados appeared lights shining on it before it mega evolved into an Utter beast of a Pokemon, the group gripping their Pokeballs tight.

 _Down Below..._

Tsukasa, Gentaro, Tendou and Takeru were running into the gym downbelow, already transforming as they raced inside, a blonde male soon chasing after them with his sibling in tow.

" Shocker was using my Gym as their main base?! Unforgivable, Science is not meant to be used for evil and I will not let it be used for that! We got a tight scedule but we need to beat them out before things get too ugly!" Clement was one of Ash's traveling partners and while he was worried about Ash, he knew that they were in good hands.

 _Meanwhile in the skies above..._

Utsuho ended up dashing through surge of bullets fired at her when crashing down upon Sigma's ship, skidding along the top of it as X and Zero leapt off and soon witnessed the Reploid in white walking to them the wide grin he had on his face.

" No matter how many times I see your face, it still angers me to no end Sigma!" Zero already had his blade drawn as Sigma smirked

" Even after all this time, you still hold a grudge, hah! You would think you were human with that longevity Zero! X! No worries, I am back from my death upon the Moon, revived by a far greater power than my own!" The man was seen throwing off his purple cloak and soon towering before the trio. " And I get to skin a bird as well? A first time for Everything!"

Utsuho aimed her arm cannon properly at the man, her eyes focused for once. A battle was about to surge out and it was going to be the first time she would face someone this wickedly evil.

The Final Battle for Kalos was beginning and things were gonna get crazy and beyond. All while the Mysterious cup Bison had, was filling with a golden light.

 _Trivia:_

 _1\. Balrog is from Street Fighter and is not a very bright guy, he is very strong though since he punched a Elephant to death with a single blow._

 _2\. Vile is from Megaman X and is Sigma's right hand man in most cases, don't mind him, he's just a Boba Fett knock off with a cool theme._

 _3\. Ash does indeed have a role in this finale, his late involvement is indeed a reference to how shows are treated in DEn-O crossovers where Den-o gets most of the spotlight but the other show shows up at the end to help out._

 _4\. And that was Blizzard Buffalo that General Shadow Killed, don't mind him, he is no one important._

 _5\. As Other folks I have seen use various Sigmas in their big crossovers, Game2002 used I believe X4's design, while I will use X5's with a twist, I just like the Sleek Whiteness of his design._

 _Author's Note: Yep, were are nearing the end, well, this would have been uploaded a few days ago but...the Video Game Awards happened, Smash happened. That is the reason why my uploads are late, so many games have been coming out and I lose track of time and its just...man, i make you guys wait, I promise to improve my upload times and not get too sucked into any amazing games that come out._


	26. Salvation of the World

Various explosions could be seen rocking the area as Ziden was leaping back to avoid the shots from Vile's shoulder cannon.

" Ziden! What is that form you just took!?" Romani was severely caught off guard the transformation he took as Ziden soon dusts off his armor.

" This, is the culmination of over 40 years of long battles against the forces of evil that plague mankind. This, is a Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Avenger!" Ziden soon pulls out a card and soon slides it into this Gauntlet and soon smiles.

" **Card Set: Salamander Saber!"** Ziden soon holds out his hand as fire soon sprayed out and formed a blade, a curved blade with a dragon styled hilt as he quickly cleaves three of his bullets in half.

" Tch! I dunno what that darn form is, but its getting taken out! You're in my way between a battle with X and I will not let some human be in my way!" The machine was quick to aim and charge that shoulder mounted cannon at Ziden as he got ready to battle.

 **Vs Vile ( Megaman Maverick Hunter X)**

A quick swing of his blade before Ziden soon used the flat of the blade to block a sudden slide punch from Vile, seeing that cannon aiming point blank at his face and soon seeing it glow, quickly ducking and slicing downwards along his chest, causing sparks to fly out as the laser from the cannon blasts out and strikes the ceiling.

The laser blasted clean through it and even melted the metals as Ziden was using his blade to block the shots from his cannon to make sure he was not blasted apart. " Tch, annoying human!" Vile was quick to leap high into the air and dropping down bombs onto the floor, soon creating blasts of electricity to shoot out and take ball shapes, chase down Ziden.

The male was not about to get caught by them, making sure to slide under them and making sure to grab Vile before launching him into one, causing the lightning to disperse and soon keep him stunned in midair. Ziden leapt right after him and lands a kick right on his chest to launch him off of the balls before gripping his blade with two hands, fire dancing along it.

"Burning Slash!" A powerful two hit strike, twice across the chest and causing a blast of fire to explode out from the machine causing him roll along the ground, quick to throw out a series of grenades, causing them to explode with spirling fire Pillars to take him down. " Really?" Ziden was quick to slice them down and soon getting blasted right in the chest with a giant fist. " Gack!" and soon felt himself smashing right into a wall, caving in the metal.

" Whoa! Ziden, are you alright?!" Romani looked concerned as Mash was watching this carefully, along with the white haired woman.

" Oh he'll be fine the baby, if anything, we're the ones in danger here!" Yukari was trying to figure out this machine and trying to disarm it, with Yuyuko looking at the flashing buttons before her as she thinks for a moment before touching a random button.

 **" Countdown has been accelerated to 5 minutes until weapon firing."**

A strong stare came from Yukari as Yuyuko sheepishly looked away. " S-sorry!"

" Goddammit, the most i know about this kinda stuff is tvs! I got an idea!" Yukari was quick to vanish into a gap while the sounds of battle rang out down below.

 _Elsewhere..._

" Final Spark!" The massive beam of rainbow light slammed right into a Hyper Beam from the Mega Rayquaza, the clash causing massive explosions in the sky while Sanae stares down Lysandre as Ash was being electrocuted by those orbs holding him in place.

" This is all done for the sake of the world, humanity continues to grow and fester, destroying resources and even land for the sake of their greed. Their hunger, but I will fix that, with the destruction of humanity save a few survivors, this world shall flourish and no longer break apart and rot." Lysandre gripped his hand as Sanae looked down before throwing a watery snake at Ash, Pikachu and Greninja's binds, breaking them free and causing them to land on the roof.

" you can't...you can't just kill everyone for that!" Ash wheezed out between breathes, the boy soon standing tall next to his Pokemon. " I don't really understand all this major business stuff but I know people wouldn't want to killed off for improving our lives!" Ash stood tall as Lysandre shook his head.

" I expected you to not understand at all, Alain however, he does understand my plight, humanity is a true sin that must be wiped clean and started over." Alain simply looked away, his Charizard seeming neutral to this entirely.

"..." He says nothing for now before seeing Sanae glaring at him and soon at Lysandre.

" I might be an outsider to this world and meddling in its affairs but, I am not gonna stand by while another Psycho tries to bring the world down for their silly goal!" Sanae soon points at Lysandre dynamically as he softly looks at the Pokeball in his hands.

" I see, an outsider to this world wishes to oppose my grand plan." Lysandre soon sees Mavis, one of the elite Four opposing him as she stands next to Sanae. " and even you as well."

" Lysandre, this is utter madness to do this, do not cause the death of all these people-!"

" Enough!" Lysandre soon throws out his Pokemon, the massive Gyrados and soon pulls out a odd harness that began glowing. " For us to settle this, will be settled with a Pokemon battle!" The odd stone on the harness soon erupted in colors as the Gyrados began to glow and soon encased in that familiar orb, soon emerging fatter, stubbeir but more intimidating as its Mega Aura rang out over the top of the tower.

" I See, then we accept your challenge! This will be a battle to save Kalos!" Sanae was quick to leap into action as down below, it was getting chaotic.

Decade was seen rolling along the ground and dodging a stab from General Shadow and watching Fourze leaping in and kicking him right chest and sending the General rolling before summoning a bunch of Cards and launching them at the group, only for Takeru to use his blades to slice down the cards and knock them to the floor, causing many sparks to ring out before standing tall.

" You accursed Riders! You will not stop our plans here!" The General was quick to leap into the fray and stabbing right at Takeru's chest, causing sparks to ring out and knock him back, the male continuing his poke assault before getting sliced hard against the chest by Kabuto.

" Unfortunately for you, we are, so decrees the Man who will Surpass the Road to Heaven." KAbuto could be seen holding up his hand as a highly decorative beetle appeared in his hand before sliding it down onto his belt. " Hyper Cast off."

 **" Hyper Cast off!"** Kabuto's armor began to open up as a bright yellow streak down the middle with segments of his armor opening up. This was Hyper Kabuto,the Final Form which Takeru was seeing occur before him.

"Oh, so we're gonna go Final Form. Fine by me."Decade soon holds up an odd rectangle and slides a card in and began to press random Symbols upon it as voices rung out.

 **" Kuuga! Agito! Ryuki! Faiz! Blade! Hibiki! Kabuto! Den-O! Kiva! Final Form Ride"**

He soon replaces his driver with the device as a large card soon slams into his helmet and soon creating a thicker chest with 8 cards of the past riders forming on his chest, his head now having a Decade on it.

" Then, lets finish this guy off, buddies!" Fourze was seen pulling out a large switch and soon inserting it into his driver and soon hits the button on it.

" **Cosmic on!"** Fourze reached his hand up as a ring formed around him, blasting out wind as blue lights shined around and formed a whole new suit for him that was bright blue and soon pulled out a rocket looking sword, the male leaping forward and soon slashing Shadow with the blue sword, causing him to stagger.

" Lets finish this and get to that Site.." Tsukasa stated before music started playing as Clement was in the back, messing with a machine that was causing the Zygarde down below.

 **Lord of Speed ( Rider Chips)**

A battle was now shifting to a losing one as Takeru witnessed these forms, forms that exuded power beyond power for a Rider. The male soon watching cards being launched and knocked out of the air by blinding speeds before Shadow was struck across the face with a series of punches.

" Geh! Accursed Riders!" Shadow was was not having a fun time with the duo, the hits causing him to stagger back before trying to stab Kabuto in the chest, only for Decade to intercept with a series of shots to the chest.

" The battle ends her, Shadow! These Riders are gonna send you back to where you came!"

Shadow was now staggering back as Takeru watched as their final attacks began to come together as they all began to lift into the air. " This...isn't right! We are the chosen conquerors of this world!" Soon the three feet soon came down and slammed into his chest, a rainbow colored barrage of lights coming from his chest as he flies back into a wall and out of it, explosions rocking his body before crashing down into the streets, erupting in a massive explosion, the machine ceasing its control over Zygarde as the tiny pokemon looks up at the freed giant, soon shrinking down to match the other.

" I see that you are finally freed. Come, we have to go, the humans will soon face a beast of unholy proportions." The other Zygarde spoke as Clement and his sister soon ran out, soon feeling the massive rumble of the earth.

Up above, explosions rocked the Mega Gyarados as Sanae soon snapped her fingers. "Lets end this with an Aura Sphere!" The blue orb formed in her Pokemon's mouth as it soon smashed into the Gyrados, causing it to roar and soon fall over, a flash of light as it soon returns to normal.

" The battle may have been lost but the back up plan shall go on without any issue and flow forward." Lysandre soon shakes his head and recalls his pokemon, soon touching an item on his wrist and soon vanishing into a blast of holy light, soon seeing a helicopter flying up to them.

" Huh, Professor Sycamore!" Indeed, Ash was right, inside was Sycamore and the Champion of Hoenn, Steven Stone.

" Ash, there is no time! Something major is happening and we have to get going!" Ash swallowed hard as he and his Pokemon leapt inside as Mavis soon leapt onto her Mega Houndoom and took off to where she needed to be, she knew what came next. " You too Sanae, we are gonna need all hands on deck, the city will be fine, Rayquaza will be stopped by the trainers and heroes here!" Sanae nods before leaping into the ride as well. The copter soon taking off to the large valley in the distance.

 _Elsewhere..._

Ziden was seen flying across the air and soon catching a giant fist into the face, smashing right down into the earth before fires were seen slicing through and blasting the arm of Vile with a powerful blast. " Dam,n you! That Armor is beyond annoying!"

Ziden was seen rolling along the ground with a sigh and soon pulling out a brown coin and soon slammed it into his driver. " My turn is up? Then let us see how you can rumble with this man!"

 **" Coin Set! Gnome!"** A giant massive head of stone with sharp spires for teeth soon appeared behind him and chomped down on him. **" Break the World! Earth Shattering Justice!"** That familiar knight armor soon forms around him with rock slamming down into it and soon summoning the gnome axe into his hand and soon slamming it down the chest of Vile's Ride Armor and causing him to skid back.

" Let the rocking flow of the Earth crush you!" Ziden was quick to leap right at Vile as Da Vinci was quickly tapping away at the console.

" I see, what a unique machine, its using the life energy of a powerful creature and soon weaponizing that force with an utmost goal of utter destruction, but if I reverse and reharmonize the flow of the energy back to the Creature, it should not only stop the machine but also possibly revitalize the creature back to normal." Yuyuko looked confused at her words before Da Vinci gives her a small smile. " It means, I'm gonna flip the energy around and save a life if possible. To think I would be outside of Chaldea right now on an alien world, how fascinating!"

Well, Yuyuko got it now as the machine began to spark and break, various explosions came from the machine and began to glow bright, the dead tree within began to glow with brilliant colors as ziden sliced down along the body of the Ride Armor as Yuyuko floated off after spotting something and phasing through a wall.

The Ride Armor was now leaking out oils and fluids as the rider was now pulling out a card and sliding it into the Gauntlet. " Accursed human! This ain't over at all!"

 **" Finishing Move! Ready?"** A large pair of orange, crystalline hands soon shot up from the ground and soon slammed into the body of Vile, encasing him in an orange crystal as he was struggling within and Ziden's axe was glowing orange as he leapt sky high.

" Lets go! Mountain Splitting Impact!" A orange glow surrounded his weapon as it soon comes down with a downward slash and takes out the crystal with a single downwards stroke and soon follows up with a powerful horizontal slash. " TAKE THIS! SEIYAAAA!" That powerful slash let Ziden dash right through the chest of Vile and his mecha as sparks began to heavily spray out from both of them.

" Impossible! I just got back dammit! I cannot have been beaten back by lowly humans before I even destroyed X!" The sparks that came out of him intensified and exploded out of him before he fell forward and hit that ground with a massive explosion and soon watched as parts of the machine rain down around him.

" A-Amazing, so this is what a Rider is like? The protectors of Japan?" Ziden Simply nods as he detransforms, rocks falling off of him as he soon witnesses the glass of the machine exploding out as lights were raining out, Yukari, Da Vinci and soon Yuyuko came out and float down next to him as the glowing lights came out of the machine. " Z-ziden! The machine has stopped its massive output, but something is putting out even more energy beyond that elevator to your right!"

They were not paying attention as the Pokemon before them unleashed its glorious lights and soon Ziden felt any wounds on him gone in an instant and even Yuyuko looked like she was physical right now before going back to her Ghostly Charms.

"W-we found it, the way to cleanse our home." Yukari stated before the ground above them began to shake, the Obelisk now moving above them.

 _Aboveground..._

The massive roots of the Obelisk seemed to be exploding and being attacked by the Gym LEader and their pokemon. Ash and Sanae were running along the roots of the body. "We have to keep moving! Sycamore said if we remove the core of Energy, we can stop this thing from Reaching the Sundial!" Ash said as his Greninja was quick on the draw and slicing through any vine that came their way

" I know, don't worry! WE're gonna push through and beat this thing down!  
Sanae said as her Togekiss was seen aiming at the rock before them.

 **Ash Greninja Theme ( Pokemon X Y and Z the Animation)**

Sanae was seen pulling out a spell card and leaping into the air. " Togekiss! Aura Sphere and keep the volley going!" Her pokemon followed her orders well and began to rapid fire the Aura Sphere while her card burned with magic energy. " **PRayer! Charm of Good Commerce!"** From behind her came a storm of charms and soon fired right into the rocks where the Aura Spheres were hitting

" Pikachu! Electro Ball! Greninja! WAter Shuriken!" A massive yellow ball of lightning came from his partner's tail and soon Greninja grabbed the massive shuriken on its back and soon launched it at the spot, soon piercing through it. " There! We can get in now!" Ash said as soon the vines got alot more mad and soon came down on them like lightning.

Steven's Mega Metagross wasted no time and fired a Flash cannon to destroy them as Ash and Sanae leapt up into the hole and saw the myriad of orange Crystals inside and soon the glowing green core, supposed made from the energy of a Chespin that was exposed to Mega Energy.

" There it is, Ash, watch my back!" Sanae soon took flight as he watches carefully, the Crystals inside were quick to protect its core and try to slam into her, using her basic shots to blast apart crystals and soon fly to the core, Pikachu's thunderbolt was flying out all around and destroying anything that can harm her as her hand grabbed the core and started to burn, causing her to scream as she yanks it out and quickly flies away, now landing on the ground and quickly bouncing it between her hands before using her sleeves imbued with water to hold it in her hands while walking with it and exits the beast. Ash soon running out with her while landing on the ground. " Thank Goodness!"

Ash and Sanae soon lands on the ground while looking at the Obelisk while panting, that run was way7 too long, even with the Gym Leaders aiding them as they ran over to them.

" Do you see? Humans have vastly changed since our time, they have learned to Coexist and work with their pokemon!" The Right eyed Zygarde looked to its other half and soon nods.

" Perhaps...you are right."

But this battle was not over yet, while the Obelisk stopped, it went right to moving once more to the shock of everyone. " Impossible! The Core was removed!" Steven watched the Obelisk continue its march as Lysandre appeared atop it.

" Foolishness, I will never allow for my creation to be destroyed, it will fix the issues this world has and repair what humanity has done, none shall stop this plan. None!" Their hopes were gone, they and their pokemon were tired the Obelisk continued their march, the Zygardes soon leaving Bonnie's hands.

" Squishy?" Bonnie asked while watching the two Pokemon close their eyes as the sound of an explosion came from the heavens.

" Leave the rest of this to us! This Battle shall be settled by the ones whose energies caused this!" The Zygarde's spoke in unison as the massive green flash of light came from them as long green streams soon flowed out and collided with them as the pokemon began to massively transform into a massive humanoid. Its eyes glowing bright as it towered over the Obelisk. " This battle shall end now! You will not destroy this world for your twisted and unneeded aid!" The massive pokemon was Zygarde Complete 100%

" So you have shown your true form, it is far too late, this plan shall not fail!" The Obelisk was seen releasing a ton of energy to fire right at the creation, before Zygarde soon flies through the air and avoids all of it while everyone watches, the Pokemon soon firing a massive beam that formed into a dragon into the Obelisk, blasting large chunks of it into the ground as i could barely move at that point, meanwhile, far above them was a meteor being trailed by 2 massive beams and a massive blade of green crashing into it.

" ZYGARDE, END IT NOW!"Ash yelled out as the Pokemon unleashed its final move, the Signature move of special Pokemon as it fired a beam out as it slashed the Earth into a Z Mark as Lysandre sighs.

" My plan, it seems to have fai-" He did not get a time to finish as he hears screaming from above, Sigma was being blasted down into Lysandre, ruining his final words before the two explosions and combined and watched the flames explode sky high as Zygarde watches the fires burn and the Mega Energy Flow out.

Ziden and Yukari were seen racing down the long path that the Obelisk traveled on his bike and soon skids to a stop near the Group, a portal opening next to them showing Tsukasa and the other Riders soon following.

" Holy heck, we did it! We saved Kalos!" Sanae Cheered as the ground rumbled a bit as Darkness was seen exploding out of the fire and dousing it in its shadows as something walked out of it, caked in Stone and green energy came a towering creature, that ziden and Crew recognized.

" SIGMAAAAAA!" And from the heavens did Zero come, slamming down into him with that Icy blade, only for it to be smashed and soon had Zero grabbed by the neck and slammed down into the earth with no mercy and thrown into the earth with several unholy punches. The sound coming from Zero stops as he soon stands back up with X and Utsuho landing near the group.

" To have died and be reborn so fast...this is the power of Oscura...I see. I see!" Sigma was now a shell of his former self, his white armor gone and he was now covered to head to toe in the rocks of the Obelisk while his chest, eyes and horn tips were colored after the flowing lights of the Mega Energy flowing through him, with streaks of darkness coming through it, not to mention that massive sword with him, the Symbol of Mega Evolution was at its hilt, green and black lights coming from it. " This form...was like the form i took upon the Moon the last we faced, X. This time, I am far stronger than I was then!" A flex of his body and soon darkness soared from him as the figure of a being in that Darkness was seen, one Ziden knew too well.

" Oscura...they really are his Scions huh." Ziden said while soon going to crack his knuckles. " Yukari, get that Deer thing to the Ship and have it wait there, we're gonna stop Sigma and save this world!" Ziden said as Ash stood by him with his Pokemon.

" We're helping too." Ash declared as his Pokemon stood tall and soon Ziden's Tyranitar soon stood next to him. " I see. then lets do this! Sigma! We are sending you back where you belong!"

The final battle was set and it seemed that it was time for this battle to save Kalos.

 _Trivia:_

 _Final Form of a Rider is their most strongest form, tends to also be the most Flashy too_

 _2\. Vile came back during Project X Zone, where is when his first revival occured_

 _3\. The Obelisk is a very cool concept and i do recommend checking out the episode it appears in._

 _Author's note, this was supposed to have been uploaded a month ago but due to a sickness, it was delayed and reworked, however during the rework, i suffered a work related accident that hurt my head and shoulder, so i now have a bit of a mini concussion which slowly comes and fades with pain, i do apologize on keeping you guys waiting on a story so, imma upload this and get the next chap out as fast I can. Also, Fate Grand Order is addictive. I promise the next chapter will be here within a week_


End file.
